The Road of a Hero
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if the Hina Girls betrayed him and sent him off to another world? What if Keitaro was Jak's replacement in this new world after he died and changed his destiny forever? JakxLH crossover!
1. Betrayed and Starting Fresh

**I don't own anything from Tokyo Pop or Naughty Dog; this is only a crossover that I have to experiment ONLY. Well, Keitaro will be Kaze in this series, but I need suggestion before continued on with the series.**

**Chapter 1: Revised! **

**Note: I have to go over the chapters again to make sure that the grammar is corrected.**

* * *

_The Road of a Hero_

**Chapter 1.1: Betrayed and Starting Fresh**

After I was dumped by Narusegawa and fell into their trap after I headed straight to the spring. I realized that it didn't kill me at all except it left me behind in pain. It left my skin burnt as I went through the portal and my hair was gone. I lost my self-identity as I thought it was all over, my life has ended in my old world and none will miss me that easy. Until I woke up later in a cell, my wounds were healed and didn't feel the pain anymore. I was at the bottom of the bunk bed; there was an IV pole with a strange purple liquid connected to my right arm.

"What happen?" I asked in my mind.

My mind was burly and thinking about what happened to cause my body screamed in angered. I looked around the room and I saw nothing, but a small cell with a hybrid toilet and sink under the air vent. The smell was terrible and bloodstains were pretty much unsanitary. There was one light above that light up the room except it was flickering. I looked up the bed on top of me; blood was dripping through the mattress. I felt it dripped on my forehead and my clothes. I struggled to get out of bed and climbed up to ladder to see what it was. I saw a blonde and green haired teenager bleeding from the chest and he stared at me with blue eyes. He was breathing heavily as he stared at me, I tried to help him. He refused to allow me to help him stopped the bleed except he wrote the words in his own hand.

"Protect Keira, take my place please," he wrote.

I didn't know what was going on except it was his final words until he breathed his final breath. The heart monitor stopping bleeping as his heart stopped. I felt the soul was emerging with me and I felt the memories were flowing through my head. Everything involved his past adventures and his friends that flowed into my mind. His body began to glow when he dissolved into nothing more, but fireflies. He was an elf, but was that they supposed to die? The alarms went off and the cell door slid open. I saw an orange hair commander as he wore a mask, I couldn't identify him. He stared at me and the guards came in red armors. They aimed weapons at me and I felt one shock when they fired a trigger. I fell unconscious and I felt my back was being ripped off.

"Disappointment that the blond one didn't make it," he said to the guards, "Take this one and used him as the experiment in Dark Warrior Project."

"Dark Warrior Project," I said in my mind and I ended up learning that from experience for the first hand, "Kami, please don't leave me to die here…"

**Meanwhile in Earth: (Regular POV)**

The Hina Girls ended up enjoying their lives without their managers, but they waited impatiently when he didn't show up in a breakfast, lunch, or dinner for a few days later. They expected him to return except they were wrong, their patients were going thin in breakfast. Naru and Motoko began to become more impatient, but angered at the same time while the other girls began to show concern.  
"Where is that, baka?" Naru asked in angered, "We had been waiting for his return FOR DAYS NOW!"

"Weak Spineless coward," Motoko replied as she waited calmly, "Ran away like a coward, he will regret it if he came late."  
"Dork is such a coward," Sarah chuckled.

"Do you think you girls have gone a bit too far?" said Shinobu as she tried to not lose her cool, "You thought of setting a trap for him, will teach him a lesson right?"

The moment began to become intense at that point when Naru smiled with pride and thought it was nothing.

"OF COURSE!" yelled Naru with pride, "he deserved it."

"He doesn't deserve it at all," replied Mitsumi with concern, "We watched his body being burnt to a crisp and his hair being burnt. He designated, incarcerated, or dead by that matter, but you girls went a bit too far. Especially you, Kaolla Su…"

Mitsumi got out of her seat and left the room, Kaolla didn't think of nothing instead she snagged Mitsumi's food. Shinobu didn't reply except she left as well, Kaolla Su replied as she remained hyperactive. They didn't reply when they thought about it for a second except for Kaolla Su became confidence to Keitaro will return.

"Don't worry; he will come back," Kaolla Su said with confidence, "Besides he is immortal."

"How long?" said Kitsune to Kaolla Su, "If anyone knew about this, there was will be a harsh reality for all of us. We ended up getting in trouble for this."  
"We could cover it up, none excepting the Dork to return," Sarah said with confidence, "And Then we can become the Managers of the Inn."

"Not you," said Naru smiled with confidence, "Motoko, Kitsune, and I will become Managers when that BAKA is gone!"

Sarah smiled began to become frowned when she didn't think about it for a second except he had a regret. Kaolla Su didn't realize that until later on, Naru's plan thought it was going to become a success. Things will go downhill for the girls later on in life, Kitsune ended up joining them as Naru took out Keitaro's bank account and credit cards.

"Besides, what better way to do it?" she replied.

Kitsune was going to regret it later on except she accepted it and she left the room to pay sakes. Naru turned to Kaolla Su with an evil smirk when she began to eat the food. Motoko didn't reply except she knew it was a good thing that he was gone, but she would later regret it later on. Sarah chuckles a little as she thought of evil things, but she will later regret it.

"Kaolla Su?" said Naru in an innocent mannered, "I know where there is a good and juicy banana, and could you do us a favor?"

"BANANAS!" said Kaolla Su as her heart struck with joy, "OK, what to do?"

"Let's play a game," she replied, "How do a Death Scene of Keitaro Urashima to surprised Haruka and a fake will?"  
Kaolla Su reacted with glee when she left the room and Naru ended up chuckling a little. When she has an evil smirk on her face and things weren't going to become the same anymore.

**Back with Keitaro (His POV)**

I have suffered for two years straight; I was able to survive through the tortured. I began to develop a different dark, cold personality and none was there to save me now. I watched helpless when the Guards known as Krimson Guards or KG tortured inmates. That orange haired male elf known as Erol was the Commander, he was cold-hearted to everyone. He appeared to be a reminder of someone that I began to dislike along with their leader known as Baron Praxis. I wasn't on Earth after realizing that and I discovered that I was in another world. I was in the prison and their lives were lost that I befriended. I took part of their belonging as a memo and there were others I showed pity on. I was strapped to the table and fell unconscious.

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete, Bio readings nominal and unchanged," said the machine scanned me after the tortured ended.

It really did piss off Baron Praxis saw the results on the scene and punched the screen.

"Hhhppp! NOTHING, I was informed that this one might be different," he yelled in angered.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis," he replied to the Baron, "I feared that the Dark Warrior program has failed."

I felt my hair was being pulled while I was unconscious and I heard him cursed except it didn't work. It almost like he was going to rip my head off, he began to scream in my face. He needs to brush his teeth, his breath STINKS like a truck load of sewer water. I felt my head being dropped down on the table.

"AAAGH, you should at least be dead with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" yelled the Baron.

"What now? Metal Head armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!" said Erol.

"I will not remember as the man who lost this city to these vile creatures! Move forward with the final plan! And finished this 'thing' tonight," said Baron as he referred the 'thing' to me.

I heard Baron walked away from the scene and Erol replied with a nod, "As you wish."

He grabbed me by the collar and whispered, "I'll be back later."

I said in my mind, "I hope he doesn't rape me before dumping me into the furnace in disturbing mannered, but sorry fan girls if you wanted to see Erol raping me. You should think something else instead of letting your imagination go wild. I can't believe I just break the fourth wall."

I heard Erol left the scene, I was almost going to die and I was able to go died in peace. The moment was ruined when I heard a thud as the clothes were near me. I heard a small footstep and a flotation device that I heard from the background.

"Ding, Ding…," said the voice, "Third floor… Body chains, roach food, torture devi— What?"

**Regular POV**

Daxter jumps off the elevator and onto Keitaro's chest. Daxter examined Keitaro for a second and then he began to check the prison cells. Until he noticed something wrong, he stared at Keitaro for a second.

"Hey buddy… you have seen any heroes around here," asked Daxter with curiosity, "Did they dye your hair brown, your hair was blond before? Have you seen Jak or are you Jak?"

Keitaro was able to regain consciousness and Daxter saw Keitaro's eyes. He reacted in shock that Keitaro wasn't Jak and he replied, "So you aren't Jak? What happened to him?"

"He's gone," I said to him.

"WHAT?" Daxter replied in shock, "who KILLED HIM?"

"THOSE BASTARD!" yelled Keitaro as he snapped in rage.

His eyes were full with rage except Daxter covered his mouth except it would be a mistake as memories was flooding into his mind. When Keitaro breaks free from the bondage and changed to his demonic form known as Dark Keitaro. Daxter got out of the way and he backed away. Dark Keitaro cannot control himself as he walked up to Daxter in a hostile mannered. Daxter reacted in a panic as he tried to calm Keitaro down.

"I didn't mean to upset him, but I am sorry!" Daxter replied as he begged for mercy, "Please, I will do anything! ANYTHING, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Dark Keitaro stared at him for a second and changed back into his normal form. He was shaking in fear and kneeled down with his body shaking in fear. He replied in shock and he looked at Daxter for a second.

"I am sorry!" said Keitaro to Daxter shaking.

"So who are you?" Daxter asked.

"I don't know anymore," he replied with sadness, "I have been beating up by girls two years ago, they set a trapped for me and now I was here. My mind began to become insane and angered at the same time. I don't know who I am."

"Wait, you HAVE been beaten up by the girls, wow, you must be lucky," said Daxter winked at him.

"If you are in my place, they treat males like crap," I replied with a chuckled, "As much I am in my former world; Keitaro Urashima was my old name. My new name is Kaze."

"Good name, but could you put this one right now before they returned," he replied to me, "And put some clothes on."

_Kaze's POV_

After that, I was able to switch my prison clothes into my new ones. It was more comfortable and Daxter led me out of there. It didn't take long to learn that I was able to do gymnastics and fight against Krimson Guards. It was all payback for they did to the inmates and I was able to get the last laugh when I finally escaped from this prison. I didn't realize that I was able to land on my feet when I was forced to jump down. It was fresh of freedom when I breathed the fresh air and I looked around a city. The environment was uncomfortable as the elves went past me.  
"Finally breathe the fresh air, thanks to me," he replied with pride.

I began to explore this harsh environment; the citizens were walking aimlessly without looking back. The Krimson Guards didn't recognize me as I walked around, but they saw me as a weird dude with an orange rat. Until I came across an old man and young boy that looked that deceased prisoner, but he was barefooted. The conversation was pretty much peaceful except I had a feeling about this old man. It was like I don't trust him and the moment was going to be ruined when the Krimson Guards ambushed us.

I had to give them some time to escape while I take them down, there were a bit too much. My anger was getting the best of me and I began to transform into the dark form. The atmosphere feels uncomfortable when the Krimson Guards don't any regard to the citizens who were in a bad situation. The dark status caused one citizen to drop dead and I was getting very angry when I charged at them. I took them down and blood was on my hands when I ripped them into pieces like they were nothing to me. They screamed in pain and called for back-up as I slaughtered them. I was pretty much used to it right now as I laughed sadistic when there was no more Krimson Guards.

"Kaze, Kaze," yelled Daxter trying to get me snapped out of it.

I was shaking in fear when I saw dead corpses everywhere mixed with citizens and Krimson Guards. My white pants have bloodstains along with the shirt and hands. It felt good except I was dizzy when I smelled dead corpse.

"What happen?" I said in my mind as I struggled to control the darkness and he heard the voices in his head, "I can't control it!"

"Very impressive," said the old man as he walked up to us.

I got a bad feeling about him when I felt something about him doesn't feel right especially the shadow. I tried to calm down except I can't when Daxter asked me if I am calmed down.

Daxter asked in concern, "Ehh, you okay Jak? I mean Kaze."

"Ok, who are you?" I asked him, "What's your name?"

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kor," he replied and he didn't give me the Kid's name at all, "What you just did was very brave, this child is important."

Daxter and I stared at the Kid, he was a kid wore a white shirt, blue overall, brown bracelet, a strange symbol around his neck, and brown head gear. He was almost about six-years-old and has green hair.

"This kid," said Daxter when he walked toward the child with a look of disbelief and points at him as the kid covers his face, "He looks kinda of scruffy."

He was pretty much kind of young and appeared to be more like the deceased inmate in the prison. I tried to paint a picture where did I saw him before until the Guard hovered over four of us in a cruiser.

"YOU are in a restricted zone, move along," he said to us as he flies away from us.

He didn't notice that I got blood on my hands and body, but it was all gone.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

I gave Kor the glare before he departed with the Kid, but Daxter stopped him before they went their way.

"HEY!" yelled Daxter in angered.

Kor turned to see Daxter who wanted our end of the bargain for their help, but we were able to help them hold off the guard.

"What about us?" he yelled.

Kor gave us our answers when he coughed gently and explained to us, "There is a—"  
"Underground group waging a war against Baron Praxis," I finished his sentence where did I learn that before, "Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you."

"Go to the slums! Find a dead-end alley near the city wall," Kor said in a surprised.

"Ask for a Torn, he can help you," we said in unison.

Daxter stared at me in shock and Kid was surprised. Kor and I stared at each other for a second, but he departed along with the Kid. When he gave us a map, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to think how I could tell that what he was going to say.

"You know what he was going to say," he said to me.

"Somehow, yes," I replied to him, "But let go to the place that he talking about it."

"Will do, partner!" said Daxter with a salute.

**Daxter's POV**

There was something about Kaze that bothered me alone, but he isn't Jak. I could still feel Jak's presence somewhere in his body and the aura feels like him. I will need more time to get used to him sooner or later. As he headed straight to the location that was the rebel organization, we get to know each other. After he stole a vehicle to get to that location, it was pretty much fun except he doesn't want to tell me how he got here.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**There was a question, should I skipped part of it from Jak II to when he encountered Krew's client during his mission? Should I allow Erol to live in this story? Should I give Keitaro a new attitude after he was betrayed by Naru and the others or a meanwhile? I am just pretty much curious, but I need some ideas and suggestion before continued on with this crossover. It would officially that it would be KeitaroxKeira as a pairing for some strange reason or AshelinxKeira, ErolxKeitaro, but maybe TessKeira.**

**Note: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND COMMENTING, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS STORY!**


	2. Forgiving an Enemy

**I can't say thanked you enough for the review, I would like a special thanks goes to the Beta-Reader "Agato the Venom Host" for helping me out. I never did know that I was going to be a terrible at grammar except good with spelling. I CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH, BUT THANK YOU!**

**As much as I left the suggestion, I got the reason why I wanted Erol to switch side if you imagined on Jak II. He doesn't have any background story on how he became a commander and it gave me a good idea for this one. I don't if you like it or not, but Keitaro may have a heart to forgive an enemy. I do apologize for not making it looked more Jak II, but I still need more suggestions before moving on with this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2.1: Forgiving an Enemy

It was about time that I was able to come out of work; a commander may be a job. It wasn't worth it when I was forced to take this duty very serious or my family will suffer. I had to put up every experiment and so many failures in The Dark Warrior. It was part of me that wanted to be free from all of it and part of me wanted to make their lives miserable. I wanted to end the world with the Metal Heads and I am not the Baron for one reason. I never did like the plan where the Baron caused the people to suffer for closing the water supplies to try to make the Underground surrendered. I know Torn more than anyone and he wouldn't give up that easy. I don't know if I should switched sides or not, but I was simply scared on what will happened next. Ashelin knew what will happen if I tried to betray the Baron, but he will kill him in public.

It got me thinking while I was at Haven Hog Saloon getting my usual drink, and it was my comfort zone. The stresses were getting over my head and I didn't want anyone to talk me. I never did trust Krew for one reason alone and he would betray the Baron sooner than expected. In my opinion, Haven City was different before the war started with the Metal Head and I never did considered Counselor Veger as respectful. Everything is flooding in my head and I don't know what to do anymore.

"Hey," said a voice.

I turned and I cannot believe my eyes when I encountered the escapee from the prison. He was a little bit different and I was going to call for back-up except my gut told me not too. I stared at him in angered for causing the mockery of the Krimson Guards and he wore a red mask to cover his identity.

"Keitaro, why are we doing this?" said that orange rat concerned, "Why would you want to?"

"Quiet Daxter," he replied to his pet orange rat and he turned to me, "I never did expect to encounter you again, but…"

"What do you want, Eco Freak?" I said in a serious tone.

He didn't take the taunt likely especially the nickname and he took out in the bathroom. When he grabbed me in a rude mannered and leaded me straight to the restroom. It was a bad place to have a conversation when he locked the door and I didn't trust him at all. The orange rat was pretty much didn't know why he had to get involved when he gave me the glare.

"I know what you did to me back there," he said to me in a serious tone, "It didn't caused me to break my mind or anything to caused me pain and suffering."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I yelled in angered.

"I could see in your eyes that you were forced to become commander, you was almost a victim to the Dark Warrior Project," he replied, "I am not the one of them, but I was able to make it through without any pain."

I didn't know what he was talking about when I was going to leave except it hit me all of the sudden. When I was forced to be reminded that my family have to suffer and Baron took me as because I got the potential.

"Why didn't you suffer?" I asked with curious.

He took out a knife and cut his wrist, his wound regenerated in an instinct. I wasn't surprised that it was the Dark Eco and the orange rat didn't realize that. He gave me a confidence smile and told me straight.

"I don't suffer because I am immortal," he said to me.

"You are not from this world," I replied in conclusion, "You are not from this world."

"I came here to talk to you for a good reason after delivering the package for the Underground and doing mission with a Wastelander," he said to me with confidence, "I am ready to take you down in the race, but I always know that you will die if you don't corporate."

"Since when you are Psychic?" asked the orange rat and he didn't replied.

"I know I am not from around here and pretty much glad to get out of my world," he continued on, "But if you were in my place before, you ended up begging for mercy… I wanted to change to prevent your death for a good reason because I know that you have the senses in the world that what you and the Baron doing are wrong."

"You don't even know me," I yelled out in angered as I took out my gun.

It hurt me the most when I was reminded of my family and there were so many questions that needed to be answers. If they are still alive or not, my mind was fill with concern and my guilt was becoming more than a huge hole in my heart. I tried to become brave except I can't beat him because the dark eco pumped into him. He didn't stand there at all in fear except he was brave when he pushed himself at him.

"Do it," he said, "Do it because it won't work!"

"Why you are considered to the Underground Member and you are the enemy to the Krimson Guard."

"Enemy, LOOK AROUND YOU!" he yelled at me, "The real enemies are the Metal Head and the truth is. I already knew who is the real enemy is and I know he will soon betray both of us for the artifact."

**Keitaro's POV**

Sorry, but I am not going by mission anymore. I already played the game and I know who is the "Real" threat in Haven City that person I will not revealed yet. I already know that I wanted to prevent Erol's death as possible and it will trigger another war caused by Veger. I don't know why I wanted to do this, but my gut says otherwise that he was like me or miserable by heart. I was pretty serious when I stared at him with those icy stare and he dropped his gun. He tried to call for back-up except I kicked the communicator from his hand and Daxter did the rest.

"Erol, you maybe my enemy," I replied with determination, "But I forgive you for everything that you caused me to go through. If we don't end the war as quickly as possible, their lives will be in stack."

He didn't reply when he was in shock that I have actually forgiven him and I don't hold any grudge. I don't want to go by the rules except I didn't want people to suffer right now. It may be a game except there are a lot of plot twists to me as I began stronger, but independent. He looked away from me and thought it for a second. He looked back at me and asked one thing.

"You don't hold a grudge against me at all?" he asked.

"No, I don't hold grudge and I don't want to kill anyone, but I wanted to take down this enemy of ours," I replied to him, "The enemy already caused "The Underground" and "Krimson Guards" to go at it to each other, but we were too stupid that the "true" enemy was setting us up. I am not going to backstabbed anyone, but I needed your corporation."

"So, you don't hold any grudge," said Erol with laughed, "You are one stupid enemy."

"Easy for to say," I said in a serious tone, "Does Baron care about you?"

He paused for a second and looked away from me. It was bingo for the win when he tried to admit that the Baron care for him except he doesn't actually care for some reason. He tried to think positive and I replied with a smile.

"Does he care about you?" I asked him.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "You don't know me at all."

"You reminded me of someone who's stubborn and break my heart REAL badly," I replied to him, "You are still a miserable guy by heart and I know "she" misses you."

He reacted in shock when I unlocked the door and departed with Daxter right behind me. He didn't know what I meant, but I know he pretended that I didn't know better. I looked back to see him struggling with his emotions and he didn't replied when he broke down gradually. He replied with a sly grin on his face when I departed from the Saloon without looking back at Krew to start off another mission.

"What was that all about?" Daxter asked with curious.

"I am not the type of person that hold grudge," I replied to him, "I know that he is like me if he was in my place."

"What do you mean your place?" Daxter asked.

It was too early to tell him as we departed for another mission in the sewers for Krew. We had to destroy the turrets installed by the Krimson Guards and this was my first mission in the sewer. It risks very badly when we were on the elevator down there, it was pretty much sick to my stomach. I never been inside of the sewer, but I know it would be two more missions involving this sewer. When I came down and Daxter began to complained about the sewer smelled. I used scarf to avoid the terrible smell from the sewer while Daxter used a gasmask that I made personally for him. I never expected that it was a disturbing graveyard for failure experiments for the Dark Warrior Projects when their bodies were being served as Metal Heads' food and Lurkers' food. It was pretty creepy, but disappointment when the Metal Heads devoured them.

It triggered my emotions when I was reminded of Jak who died in the prison and I decided to let my angered take over. I charged up at them and triggered "Dark Bomb" at them. The Lurkers were destroyed, and few Metal Heads survived the attack. They rushed up at me except I took damage from their attack, but I was able to do a round kick at them. It took a lot of me to fight them off until they were no more except the dark eco orbs that I absorbed.

"Keitaro, are you alright?" he replied when I was staring at the corpse.

I stared at it and took out a lighter. I turned it on and threw it at the remained of the corpses to pay respect to the dead. We continued on with the mission and I never did expect it was easy like pie by destroying the turrets. There was one question when I destroyed the first one, and Krew wanted to me to destroy so he could eat some food from the sewer. It was little bit disgusting when we destroyed obstacles that stood in our way. The Metal Heads weren't that difficult except for the stronger ones we encountered as we go deeper into the sewer. I will have to skip through the details to avoid the rating from going up, but I was able to destroy all the turrets. I hope I am getting pay or getting a better reward for this one when we reached to the Exit.

"I hope we aren't going to the Sewer again," said Daxter with a sigh of relief, "Because we serious need a bath."

"We are going to come back later on," I replied to him.

He was actually right we needed a bath because this smell was actually terrible. I didn't felt disgusted, but I chuckled when we headed out of the Exit.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I wondered what should happen in the next chapter, but I know it would be a meanwhile with the Hina Girls. There would also be a character's death in the chapter, but I still need a suggestions or review before continue on with the chapter.**


	3. Struggling

**Sorry for taking so long everyone, I am pretty much glad for those left their review. Thanks for the reviews and KeiKeira have been confirmed in the story. I don't own anything from two series, but please don't sue. This included the meanwhile for the Hina Girls except they ended up learning it the hard way. Instead of using Erol as the antagonist, he would be more like supporter. I needed some more suggestion…**

* * *

**Chapter 2.2: Struggling…**

**Meanwhile… (Earth in Kanako's POV)**

I believe that my brother didn't die; he wasn't the type of person who wanted to end his life. I knew Narusegawa had something to do with it as I made their lives a living hell. It was uncomfortable without him around, he could be possibly somewhere in the Earth. My heart was pretty heavy and the others took it very seriously. I headed to the crime scene where the police officers were investigating and it have been about three days since Aunt Haruka called the polices. Something was wrong when I wondered as I watched them work their asses off.

"If Keitaro committed suicide," I said in my mind, "Why didn't they call the cops?"

There were so many questions in my mind that I wished I have the answers to figured out how my brother could do such thing. I decided to I can't do it alone when I had to call my old friend of mine. I didn't let the girls followed me or spied on me because I am not like my brother at all. When I headed straight to the Café and took out my cellphone before I did. I looked up to see Mitsumi taking it bit hard after Keitaro's death and she was shaking fear.

"Kei-Kun can't die?" she murmured as she delivering drinks to the customers.

She was getting dizzy all of the sudden and I rushed up to grab the tray containing the drinks. I caught her before she fell down on the floor and I saw tears streamed down her face.

"Kei-Kun, I am sorry," she murmured.

I placed the tray on the table and carried her into the Aunt Haurka's living room. I placed her down on the couch and she was airhead except she has guilt in her heart. Aunt Haruka rushed into the room and saw Mitsumi unconscious.

"What happen?" said Haruka.

"Mitsumi fainted again except there was more to that," I replied and explained to her.

"She cannot believe that Keitaro died and apologizing after when she fainted," said Haruka surprised, "I never did believe Keitaro would die because I got the results from the Crime lab and Edgeworth was on the case. It wasn't actually Keitaro at all; it was all a clone to make us believed that Keitaro would kill himself."

My world fell apart and I sighed in relief that it wasn't Keitaro. My emotions began to become concern and sadness to anger. I can't believe the Girls would do something like that and I can't believe they tricked us to believe that Keitaro committed himself suicide. I rushed out of the café and headed straight to the Inn. I was more than outrage of the results with Haruka right behind me and Haruka tried to calm me down. I cannot be calmed that easy when I gave Narusegawa doing nothing except she was studying while everyone was doing their choices. I rushed up to her and kicked the book out of her hand.

"NARUSEGAWA," I yelled before I put her in a choke hold, "Care to explain?"

"Explain what?" yelled Narusegawa in angered, "I wasn't doing anything, I was simply studying. I already had done cleaning up all the floors. Are you still thinking about that Pervert?"

I slammed her down on the coffee table and put my foot on her head. It wasn't over when the girls showed up and Motoko tried to take out the sword to defend her friend. Kitsune tried to reason with me for some stupid reason in anger and Kitsune replied.

"Last time, what happened to MY BROTHER?" I yelled in angered.

"We don't know what happen," Kitsune replied, "We knew when we came into the room, he hanged himself."

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" I yelled at Kitsune in angered.

"Kanako stop it," said Granny Hina's voice, "There is no reason to take your anger out on her like that!"

"Granny Hina, how could you say something like that?" Haruka yelled, "I got the results and the DNA wasn't Keitaro."

"But we saw it with our own eyes," said Sarah came into the room.

I had enough what they saw, they aren't hiding the fact they were lying right in front of everyone. The evidences were right in front of both Haruka and me, and Hinata don't seem to realize what they just did. She acted like she didn't care about Keitaro and cared about them as their family than us. Haruka stood her ground and gave Sarah the bitter glare.

"No, that's all a big lie," yelled Shinobu as she rushed into the room as she showed a brown envelope.

Narusegawa reacted in shock before it gets worse. She was able to get off me with her strength and charged up at Shinobu. Sarah tried to stop Shinobu from giving us the brown envelopes and it gotten a little bit worse. Kaolla Su was the first one to snag it from her hand; it was all a chase for the brown envelope. Hinata tried to stop them, but it gets worse until Haruka grabbed it from her hand. Haruka stood there boldly and scolded at them.

"SILENCE!" she yelled.

Everyone froze and then she opened the envelope. She was horrified when she looked at the evidences that were nothing more, but photos and missing video tape from the incident when Keitaro disappeared.

"You got three weeks to explain what you done," she said to the girls, "I am very disappointment with you Narusegawa, Konno, and Aoyama. I knew you never caring Sarah, but I am very disappointment why this one hasn't been brought up early. Mitsune Konno, I can't believe you bribed Su into making a machine that could cause Keitaro his own death. Su, you should know better than that and I thought you have the wisdom to not get involved. You wanted to get rid of him, NOW YOU GOT YOUR WISH!"

The girls flinched in fear when Haruka yelled at them and their hearts were guilty. Haruka gave Hinata the glare before she departed back to the café with Shinobu and I was right behind her. Hinata's expression wasn't deeply impressed except she was scheming to get Keitaro back, so everything returned back to normal. I saw the atmosphere began to become outrage and sadness that sent chills down our spine.

"Those who hurt my nephew, you aren't welcome here anymore!" the voice said.

Motoko was prepared to use her blade except she felt a shock that caused her to lose her grip. The blade fell down and everything began to fall apart. The ground shook and Hinata was horrified when she saw a ghost.

"Everyone, you have to get out!" yelled Hinata.

We were forced to leave the place for some reason and the aura was getting darker by each step. We were able to get out of there at the nick of time and the Hinata-Sou has been possessed by the Spirit. Naru and the others were shocked of that results and they tried to go back except the barrier prevent them from going through. It served them right for what they did to my brother and Hinata didn't replied when she saw a ghost. She was getting dizzy and then she fainted.

Haruka rushed back into the café to call the ambulance while I rushed up to Hinata and I checked her pulse. Her pulse was getting weaker and then we looked up to see a dark clouds in the sky, it wasn't normal. Su reacted in shock when she saw the barrier came out of the hot spring and it was active.

"Su, I thought you gotten get rid of it," said Naru.

"I did!" said Su who was shaking.

"Finally, I am free," said the demonic voice.

**Naru's POV**

We didn't realize that we gone a little bit that far and Sarah was scared as she held me tight. When a monster came out of the portal and Su tried her best to shut down the device with her remote. She was shocked by the remote and screamed in pain. Motoko rushed us to her and checked her wound that was a burnt mark. Kitsune frowned with disappointment at me and her heart was guilty. I still blamed it on that idiot for ditching us or should I blame it on myself for dumping him. As things began to get worse when the monster brought along with the army through the portal. If we were able to see Keitaro again, I hope we were able to apologize to him for happen to us.

**Regular POV**

Back with Keitaro, he had a sudden jolt from his sleep and looked around. He saw Daxter sleeping on his right and sighed when he came out of the bed. He looked around the room to see nothing, but black wallpapers and the fresh stench of his clothes from the laundry room. He sighed when he sat on the seat near a table right in front of the mirror. He took out pencil and decided to sketch out. He felt flinch from his hand and the pencil fell down on the floor. He tried to grab it except it rolled away from him. He tried to get back except he felt a force try to keep it away until he felt someone was watching him from behind. He turned around to see Jak's spirit sat down on the edge of the bed and Keitaro was shocked. He tried to scream except he was forced to be reminded when Torn scolded at him for disturbing the others.

"Jak?" he replied in fear.

"Yes, it's me," said Jak as he walked up to Keitaro, "I am still part of you. You have been talking to the Commander have you for what reason?"

"I have my personal reason, I know there is something about that he reminded me of," Keitaro replied, "Unlike you, I have heart to forgive him because it had been two years since he watched me being experimented with Dark Eco. I had played the game, but it doesn't have much information of his origin."

"Interesting," he said, "But are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"I had played the game about over thirty times," Keitaro said with confidence.

"This isn't a GAME," said Jak annoyed.

"I know, I know what I am doing," Keitaro replied when he picked up the pencil except he hit his head on the desk, "ouch! You have to trust me somehow or the other."

"I do trust you, but I don't trust the Commander of the Krimson Guards," he said to Keitaro.

Keitaro heard the others were complaining at the background and he sighed when he put on his boots. He grabbed the paper and pencil and left the room with Daxter sleeping in the room. Daxter woke up after he felt Jak's present and decided to follow Keitaro. Before Keitaro was going to head out, Daxter stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Daxter.

"Daxter, I didn't know I disturbed you," Keitaro said in a nervous.

"Who were you talking to?" said Daxter yawned.

**Keitaro's POV**

I didn't want to hide it this one from Daxter when I grabbed him by the tail and placed him on my shoulder. I was going to leave except Torn stopped him in an urgently and his expression was pretty serious. He stared at me and there was something in his mind that something bad.

"You want me to rescue Vin, right?" I asked.

"Yes, you are ahead of the game," said Torn who was a bit surprised, "Go on!"

Daxter's jaw dropped down before I departed to the location where we had to rescue Vin. Torn's expression was priceless when I left the room, and wondered I know before he was going to say a word. He ignored that and watched me as I departed; I didn't realize that Tess was going to join me. It wasn't part of the game, but I am pretty much glad that I got a third member of the party. When I stole zoomer from the citizens and headed off to a location. I never did realize that I will reunite with someone from my old world.

"So, how did you know so much about the next mission?" asked Daxter.

"I just know," I replied while we were being chased by the Krimson Guards.

It was getting annoying and I allowed Daxter to use the Morph Gun to destroy the Krimson Guards for me while I was driving. It was pretty violent situation when their cruisers crashed into other zoomers or buildings. I felt guilty when the citizens were killed in a process before turning into nothing. There was no blood on the walls except for a few, and my heart was filling with guilt. I tried not to think about the past, but I expressed my angered on those who wanted to go after.

"Spineless perverted man," said a voice.

It got me snapped and changed into my dark form. I got off my zoomer and slashed at the Krimson Guards in angered. I slaughtered every single Krimson Guards that tried to take me down and I took them down like they were nothing. I was on a rampage before I was going to killed the last one who was coward; I learned Tess' voice called my name. I calmed down when I dropped the arm that I ripped off from the Krimson Guard and I was shaking with guilt. When I kneeled down as I screamed out my angered.

"What now, BITCHES?" I yelled in angered, "WHAT NOW? YOU THOUGHT I WAS NOTHING, NARUSEGAWA? YOU THOUGHT YOU HAVE ALRIGHT, AOYAMA, AND YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CAUSE TROUBLE WITH ME, KONNO. YOU GOT NOTHING, I AM MAKING WITHOUT YOU ALL PUTTING ME DOWN, FUCK YOU!"

I returned back to my normal self when Tess was able to help me up and headed to the place. The portal was opened right in front of us and she allowed me to sit down on the cold metal floor. Daxter got off of my shoulder and stared at me in concern. Tess stared at me in concern except she was more distrust to me and asked me.

"Who were you calling bitches?" she asked.

"Old enemies of mine who referred me as a perverted, spineless, and coward," I replied to her.

I didn't hide it anymore and told them out straight after the gate closed. Tess walked up to the computer and typed to something on there. Everything was soundproof; we cannot hear it from outside. I told her everything to them and she was shocked except she didn't have pity, but a little.

"You showed kindness to them and they don't kindness to you," she replied as simple as possible when she stopped me there, "If they did that to me, I will evict them. IF they did that to Torn, he would do the same thing except press charges. IF Erol…"

She paused for a second and didn't think about his name. I knew they were related someone or the other and I stared at her. Daxter flinched for a second when she heard say his name and tried to hide it. We didn't waste time as we headed straight to the portal and we don't what adventure hold.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Taste of your Medicine

**Sorry for taking so long, I was taking a break on the other fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter if you have any opinion; I will try to change the chapter.**

**I don't own anything from anyone, but please don't sue.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Taste of your Medicine_

**Naru's POV**

Motoko and I sucked into the portal and we got separated with the others. I was angry and sad that Granny Hina died and we were forced to learn a lesson. We thought we were going to get away from it except we were wrong. I believed it was our fault on this one for some reason, and I was expecting us to be hell. We were in another world in Strip Mine surrounding by creatures, Motoko took out her Shisui in battle.

They got yellow gems on their forehead as they charged into us in battle, and I ready to attack them. I never did realize that they were stronger than they appeared to be when they bit on my first before I did the Naru-Naru Atomic Punch. Motoko was doing fine using her sword to slash at the Metal Head. She was able to "Hyakuretsu Okazen", there were none left except there were more. She grabbed me by the shoulder and helped me into shelter.

**Keitaro's POV**

We never did realize Erol will team up with us in this mission, and he was very serious. I believed it was the talk got into his head and Tess wasn't amused. She took out her gun and was very hostile when she glared at him. I defended him when I pressed the gun down to prevent her from shooting him. Tess turned to me with a question due to the fact she doesn't trust him at all.

"What's going on, Keitaro?" she asked, "Why is he here?"

"We have form an ally between only me and him," he said in a cold manner, "We came here for one thing to rescue Vin."

I know he doesn't want to get involve, but he is the one keeps Haven City secure due to his intelligence. Without him, the security will fall apart, and things begin to become haywire. I didn't want to think about it, but it was very disappointment that he died. He died as a respectable, but forgettable hero. He won't be remembered in the rest of the game. I was glad that Erol showed up to help us out in a situation and Tess remained hostile. I will explain to her later on, and Daxter replied with a smirk.

"What are we waiting for? Let's rescue our damsel in distress!"

We agreed without saying a word and get on to the mission. There were few Metal Heads than I expected, but Tess noticed the slashes on the ground. We saw dead Metal Heads slices in pieces and Erol picked up the head of the Metal Head. He examined and it was very suspicious. I know Vin don't seemed to have much samurai style, but there was something isn't right. The atmosphere was intense and Metal Heads were coward in fear. We went past them as they hid in the shadows and I was expecting a brawl.

"Something isn't right, and I know Vin didn't do that!" Erol said suspicious.

"Someone used a sword," commented Tess.

It hit me when I felt an aura from the marks and the corpse. The atmosphere began to become intense for me when I tried not thinking of the negative, and it hit me in the stomach. The wounds began to show right in front of me and I realized that who did this.

"Aoyama," I said in my mind.

Daxter noticed my expression and he was a bit concern about me.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I know Vin won't do something like that, but something is a bit different," I replied, "I could recognize from the marking. The aura was intense, and there are a few female samurai owns a school. They are from my world, but it was very intense."

Tess and Erol turned to me; my anger was getting the best of me. The scars left on my body and the pain won't go away. I was able to overcome it without any problem, but it doesn't last long. I went ahead of them with Daxter on my shoulder.

**Erol's POV**

He mentioned they are from another world; a samurai could do a lot of damage. His expression turned to be bittersweet and anger when he went ahead. The atmosphere was very intense and Tess looked around the place. She examined the dead Metal Heads and looked at the marks. It wasn't gun marks, but a sword. None did used swords for a long time except for a few and I know the Baron used the sword. The aura was something a bit different; it wasn't made out of eco except there was something supernatural when I felt the marks. It was spiritual, but I thought it was something different. The moment was ruined when I heard a female screaming, "PERVERT!"

We began to pick up the pace and it headed up to shelter. We heard a punch and Vin's screaming out of there. Keitaro was able to catch him, and we rushed up to see. We saw Vin who was bruise up from the face. His goggles were broken and his clothes were being ripped by a sword. He was bleeding from the nose and he was in pain. I noticed the same scars from the Metal Heads and he was damage and bleeding very fast.

"Those girls are rude," he murmured before he fell unconscious.

**Tess' POV**

We found Vin and he is bad condition. A Metal Head didn't do anything and Torn isn't going to be please about the result of the mission. His last words were remark, but he was unconscious. Keitaro was pissed off and angered at the same time; he looked up at the shelter. He handed Vin to Erol before he headed straight to the shelter.

"That guy nearly touched in me!" yelled an angry female voice, "I am not done with him!"

"Agree, that spineless pervert will regret it!" said another voice.

I heard a sword removed from the case and the door slammed opened. Erol placed Vin on the ground and he got into the position, but we noticed Keitaro's expression. He looked back at unconscious Vin, and frowned with disgust.

"Where's that spineless pervert go?" said the red orange haired girl in angered.

**Motoko's POV**

There were three unfamiliar faces defending that spineless pervert and one looked familiar to us. The other two weren't unfamiliar, but the orange haired elf doesn't seem to be unpleasant. Without thinking, we charged up to them thinking they are holding a female blond elf captured. Naru rushed in and was getting ready to attack the orange haired elf except. He countered with a kick to a stomach and grabbed her fist. He broke it and he wasn't in the mood when his expression turned bitter.

"Spineless pervert, eh?" he replied, "I think you gone overboard and I would have you arrest for harming Haven City's Security Agent. You are more similar to him and I will not have it from you!"

Naru tried to counter with a kick except he dodged it. He grabbed her and did the Super Suplex and I charged up to other person. He looked like Keitaro very badly, and his ears were different. His eyes were very cold hearted when I tried to do my move except he countered it. He kicked me in the head and spoken words.

"Attacking an innocent person without any explanation," he said in anger, "That's so dishonor."

"Keitaro," I replied before my head was slammed down to the ground.

Naru's expression was very angry and she got up from the position. She would never give up without a fight or won't admit defeat. She charged up him except she knocked unconscious by the blond girl. I was horrified, but I wasn't giving up. I was getting ready for my move to saved Naru instead my arm was crushed by Keitaro's foot.

"I thought you weren't going to be here, you expected me to die when I was sucked into the portal," Keitaro said in a cold mannered, "You thought you were going to get away from it, and you were wrong."

"You can't be Keitaro," I yelled when my tears, and my guilt was getting heavy, "We did this to bring purify to the Girls' Dorm to try to get you out of the pictures. We didn't!"

He was very hostile when his anger struggle a dark form when purple static came out of his body. His body began to become pale and his hair became white. His eyes were pitched black and I saw my first fear. His horns grew and his nails pierced my skin in pain. He gave me the glare in angered and that orange rat nodded with disappointment.

"So you tried to kill him first that what you are thinking?" he yelled in rage, "I can't believe you!"

I had enough of it when I was able to kick the Demon in the stomach, and I was able to pick up my sword. My instinct told me to back down; this wasn't the demon we fought before. I tried to use my sword except he grabbed it and broken it. I was shock and none was strong enough to break the sword, the Demon began to mock me.

"Try to be Brave Samurai, you can't even beat me!" he taunted.

"Keitaro, I think that is enough!"

"SHUT UP, this is between me and her!" he yelled in anger.

**Keitaro's POV**

I don't know what to do anymore when my anger was getting the best, and Daxter was very scared. I was going to kill her for she done in the past, and Jak's ghost appeared right in front of me. I regained back my control when I threw her into the rock and I heard her back crushed with a strong hit. I was able to return back to normal, and looked away from her. I grabbed unconscious Vin, and looked back at the two girls who were traitors to me. I don't want them around me at all, and decided to head back. Tess followed and grabbed me by the shoulder, she was scared of me, but I smiled at her.

"I am sorry!"

It wasn't enough when she slapped me across the face, but I deserved that for being a jackass. Erol ended up taking my side when she calmed down.

"I think they deserved it for they did to Vin," he said in cold glare, "I will cover up for you, but it won't be next time for these two…"

Tess didn't reply except she looked at Vin, Naru, Motoko, and then me. She tried to hold out her anger except she remained calm. Daxter didn't say a word when he sat down on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to him and I didn't show any emotions to him except Erol grabbed Vin from me. He looked around the place for something and I was an idiot to forget there was green eco around here. Tess went ahead of me and she was scare in her mind, but she was angry at me in my opinion. The atmosphere began to become intense and then Metal Heads came out of there. We decided to head back to the portal before they began to attack us. We were back on the safe side of Haven City and Erol was able to use green eco from the medic box on Vin. Vin was able to gain consciousness except he jumped out from the floor, and looked around the place. He screamed in terror to see Motoko and Naru. He rushed up to me and hid behind me in fear. He was still shaking from his encounter. I can't blame him at all for what happened.

"Please keep them away from me!" he said in a panic, "Especially the red haired girl with an infected hand."

Infected? I didn't replied when I noticed a scar from the bite on Naru's hand. It was nasty one and the bite was deep down into her flesh, Daxter came down from my shoulder. He examined it for the first hand and then Naru regained consciousness. Her hand balled into the fist and punched Daxter into the steel wall. Tess and I reacted in shock when we rushed up to me.

"Daxter, are you alright?"

"That girl packs a punch!" he said in dizzy manner with angels circling around his head.

He fell unconscious and Naru didn't reply at all except her expression was full of rage. Tess would not have it when she walked up to her in anger and aimed her gun to her head.

"You listened here missy!" she yelled in angered, "You and your friend have cause trouble with the mission and injured the hostage. You attacked without any reason and that was more immature of you."

"Who cares that thing was going to bite me anyway?" yelled Naru as she stared at Daxter hostile.

"Daxter, my friend doesn't bite!" I yelled in angered, "You should try to act mature for your age, Narusegawa!"

"Since when you know my name, aren't you an alien rape innocent woman like me, and used us as a breeding stock?" Naru said in anger, "Right Motoko, Motoko?"

She turned to see Motoko lying down on the steel floor, and rushed up to her in shock. She tried to wake Motoko, but I sent her flying to the wall and it left her paralyze when her back hit the wall. It was my fault, but I don't feel bad at all. The idiot realized that she was paralyze and turned to Erol. She was getting angrier, but it was getting worse for her. Tess dropped her gun and ended up slapping her across the face to snap out in reality. I looked away from her when I grabbed another medicine box and opened to use the green eco to heal Daxter.

**Naru's POV**

It got to be a dream, Motoko can't be paralyzed and we are in some world dominated by males. I can't believe the blonde elf girl slapped me across the face, and she gave me the glare. That spineless pervert was scared and wet himself; he hid behind orange male elf. The atmosphere was intense and I thought I saw Keitaro, but he looked just like him helping a disgusting orange ottsel. I thought Keitaro was gone forever, and the bite mark stung me from the hand, the bite caused my hand to turn into a discolored blue.

"Keep her away!" the spineless coward said.

I believed he is the older version of Keitaro, I can't believe we sent him to a portal. We got no regrets for sending him into another dimension or his death, but it was very intense.

"I got to be in some nightmare," I said as I closed my eyes, "Dream being a hostile elf environment using women as slaves."

"No, you are not!" that auburn nerd says, "Narusegawa looked around you, this isn't a dream. This is real!"

"I don't care who or what you are, but stay out of MY way!"

**Regular POV**

Keitaro doesn't seem to care anymore when he looked away from her, and decided to leave as well. Tess didn't replied when she stared at Naru and she decided to leave the scene.

"See you Keitaro and Daxter," she said before she left.

"Are you going to cure my friend?" said Naru in angered.

"The answer is no!" Keitaro answered in angered, "She will end up learning the hard way before she was able to strike an innocent victim like Vin with a sword. He wasn't even ready to defend himself as he feared for his life against the Metal Heads. You are lucky that we didn't leave you behind to let the Metal Heads eat her as their dinner!"

Naru was horrified that they would do something like that, and frowned in anger. She began to crack her knuckles and getting ready to punch Keitaro again. Keitaro didn't replied when he looked away from the scene and Daxter was scare until Keitaro turned to Naru. He blocked her punch and gave her the glare. Naru reacted when she saw Keitaro's expression, and she was shaking in fear.

"Try anything else," said Keitaro in anger, "I will make sure your life is a living hell!"

Keitaro released her hand and walked out of the building. Naru was broke down in tears after she saw Keitaro face to face. The double door closed and Naru cries. Vin was still scared of her and Erol didn't replied when he got the communicator.

"Take the victims to the Hospital," Erol replied, "Without being detected by the Baron."

Naru didn't know what will happen next and she flinched for a second. She imagined herself being experimented and then she was going to snap to defend her pride, but Erol picked up Motoko. She looked back and frowned with disappointment when the Guards showed up and then she fell unconscious when Vin injected her with a needle. They didn't realize that they were being watch by the enemy and grinned evilly.

"Looks like I finally got a bride," the voice said with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile with Keitaro, Daxter, and Tess, they headed back into the Underground to give Torn's news.

Keitaro's POV

The news didn't go well for Torn when we tell him that we were able to saved Vin, but Tess didn't tell Erol helped us in the mission. He was smiled that he was alright, but when we told him the bad news on our encountered two former tenants attacking him on purpose. He didn't go well with him and frowned with disappointment.

"Vin is beating by Amazon Bitches instead of being eating by Metal Head," he said as he slammed his palm to his face, "Where did they come from?"

"They came from my world, but I am not taking responsible for their action because we weren't that far from Vin," I replied when I tried to cover up most of it.

I ended up explaining to him everything what happened in the mission and Torn's expression was a bit surprise. He wasn't impressed about the part when Vin was sent flying to us by one punch and was a bit impressed that Aoyama was able to striking blows to the Metal Heads. If it was a good thing that they weren't around because I could imagined Torn could do worse than I expected. When I finished explaining to him and the results was emotionless as usual.

"Was that all?" said Torn in a serious tone, "Where are they now?"

I didn't reply right now except I decided to leave without looking back and I know Tess wasn't going to say a word at all either. I know we left them at place with Vin and Erol, and I didn't expected Erol to show up from now. When he was right behind us and Torn took notice of that. He ignored us and stared at Erol.

"I wished to join the Underground," Erol said to Torn.

"Why do you want to join and what made you join on the rebel's side?" said Torn.

Erol looked at me and then Torn looked at me as well. I felt Torn peered my own soul and he closed his eyes. He turned away from me and murmured to himself, but then he spoken like he was impressed.

"I never thought you would change a heart of Krimson Guard Commander," he said as he paused for a second, "even though, he was the one who captured you and turned you like you are right now.

"I already forgiven an enemy and I should thank him for that," I replied, "It got me to change into a different person and a person that I never become before. I am pretty much proud that it happens and I had become a different person unlike the world where I lived in. How does IT feel when women bashed for things you never did without you trying to explained?"

Torn never did thought of that before, but the Krew called. He decided to let that slide when he allowed me leave to go do another mission. I turned to Daxter with a smile and he smiled as well before I grabbed the zoomer. I knew that mission is where we encountered Keira behind the curtain and we have to rise to make a good impression.

**Regular POV**

Torn didn't replied when Keitaro left with Erol waiting for an answers. Tess ended up leaving the room and Erol looked at Tess for a second. Erol thought about it for a second on what Keitaro says, and he wondered in his mind. Erol had thoughts around his head and doesn't understand what was going on, but he wondered why he was doing this. Erol looked Torn with determination when they stared at each other for a second.

"So he is already forgiving you," Torn said to Erol in a surprise.

"Yes," he replied, "I was surprised as well; he doesn't look much an Eco Freak. He looked like he has been through a lot before, he survived unlike anyone. My heart was feeling the guilt when I saw him struggle and wanted to die except something kept him going."

"Are you in love with him?" asked Torn in suspicious.

"I am not gay!" yelled Erol in annoyance, "Everyone thought I was gay for some reason, but I find the rumor to be false. Besides, out of all the prisoners, he stood out of everyone when he screamed like some girl was trying to torture him. I was forced to monitor him by Baron and noticed there was more than I expected. His roommate's ghost stayed with him forever and it felt uncomfortable when the guards felt violated or kicked. I felt it too when I watched him and he screamed like he was getting hit when he came into the nightmare. I wasn't expecting him to escape until I encountered him again in the bar."

**Torn's POV**

This was more interesting than expecting, but I had to give this kid's credit for what he did. Erol ended up telling me everything what happen and it was surprised he never told me this one before. He was almost become a victim to the Dark Warrior Project and I believed Baron executed the last one for betraying him. The last one was his father who showed true honor for the "true" leader of the Underground, but Baron needed to find someone to follow in his father's footsteps. He chooses Erol to take over instead of me because I have been there longer than him except Erol and his family was closer to Praxis and Mar. It was bad enough, Tess was his sister related to Erol as her brother.

"He told me, he wanted to prevent my death from happening," Erol said as he was shaking, "I believed he is Psychic, and it wondered why we were enemies from the beginning? The "True" enemy was toying with us all along; it would be wise to watch your back on it because Dark Eco won't last longer anymore. If we ran out and it will be worse for the city besides that I don't seemed to think Krew is on our side!"

I reacted when the part when Erol mentioned to Keitaro was going to prevent his own death. I never believed in psychic, but this is actually a turn for Erol. There was something more than that and he has finally matured. He gets what he want, but there was more to learn than being a Commander. The war continued on and he was right for one thing. It was too early for this, but I walked around the table and patted him on the shoulder. It was far too early to know because I was aware of it, and I know there would change. I saw Tess smiling at brother to come into the conclusion from the door entrance and I didn't smiled.

"Welcome to the Underground, Erol!"

**Keitaro's POV**

The challenge has already started and the race was getting closer. I didn't know that time had run, but it was very simply. I was driving insane and Daxter was shooting down the Krimson Guards. We avoided the citizens except I ended up running over a few citizens to get to the Stadium. It was pretty awesome, but scary at the same time. It was more entertaining to hear Daxter screamed like a girl, I noticed the Ratchet and Clank on the big screen. It was an awesome moment to have this moment, but it was scary. I know why Jak was considered to be "Daredevil" in driving in my opinion.

"We are getting there!" I replied when it wasn't a simple task while I have to drive through rings to avoid time deduction.

It was a one chance and if I don't get one ring, there were no chances or unlimited continues like the games. I will not let the girls get in the way of my new life or anyone of the matter, but then it was a chance that I had to get. This wasn't a game anymore in my opinion, it was really real and I enjoying it one bit. I am enjoying it more than my old life and I hope they won't take that away from me.

**Regular POV**

In a private sector of the hospital near the Fortress, Naru was very pissed off, but she was very scared at the same time. She was marked as an "Infected"; she was isolated from her friend who was in the other room. Her clothes were gone and wore a hospital gown. She was strapped onto the table where doctors were examined the injected bite that was getting worse for her. As the infected was turning mutating her DNA, and tried to unleash her rage. It never did worked when they were ready for anything and Naru felt uncomfortable when needles injected to prevent the infected disease from going around her body.

"I hate this!" she said in her mind, "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! This is all baka's fault, this is his entire fault. We get rid him to regain control of the dorm, but the table were turn on us. We thought we were able to get away from it, but were we wrong?"

Her mind was full with confusion and anger at the same time; she felt the infected decease wasn't slowing down at all. It began to increase and her hands turned into claws. The doctor removed the needle to see her blood turned into black, and Naru didn't understood what they were saying. When they spoke in a different language and her mind began to feel corrupted when the disease reached into her head. Her reality twisted right in front of her eyes when she saw Keitaro taunted her and mocking her. Her dreams going down the toilet and saw her nightmare comes true. The failing grade was right in front of her and everything changed when the event repeated over again.

"Your will is strong, but you are weak!" said a malicious voice, "your selfishness, your heart, and your sexist haven't gone very strong! You are one bitch for doing things like having an affair, you got what you wanted. You got everything to get rid of him, but the table is turned on you. You have become a victim, a victim!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Naru yelled, "Come out of there!"

Her anger was getting the best of her when she breaks the straps, and punched the doctor in the face. He was sent flying through the window and shredded into the fans. The doctors and the Krimson Guards tried to take her down except it gotten worse for them. When they began a victims and Naru screamed in anger when she continued to punch them. She fought back and the disease was getting worse when it rushed into her veins. She screamed in pain when a yellow gem grew out of her chest. She screamed in pain when her nails became black sharped nails, and her eyes began red. Her skin was blue and her tail grew out of her tailbone. She screamed in pain when the armors came out of her skin and her eyes turned black and red. The static came out of her body causing her to have a headache when she grabbed her head. She screamed in pain until she fell down on the floor.

"Your anger caused the disease go faster," said the voice, "Transforming you into my Queen!"

Naru woke up from the dream, she frowned that she was isolated from Motoko who was on the machines. Elves continued to monitor her from her conditions connected to the infected hand. She was still strapped to the table when the infected her hand and spreading on her. She cries herself to sleep again when she thought about the cruel things she has done in the past to Keitaro.

"If this is a real nightmare, please forgive me Keitaro!" cried Naru, "Please forgive me for everything that I have done; now I realized the pain that you have to go through!"

She thought it was a living nightmare except it was only the beginning for her and Naru. She doesn't know where she was going to escape except she knew someone was watching her in the shadow. She felt the presence and remain calm, but her illusions was getting the best of her. Her mind began to become control by the disease when she smiled evilly.

"I know someone is going to get out of here, and I can finally get my revenge," said Naru in her mind.

"The disease is getting worse, it already infecting her brain!" said the doctor.

"We need to test her out until we are able to find the cure!" said the second doctor.

"Don't worry, I will be better than your boyfriend, I will be better than your friend," said the malicious voice, "I will protect you from harm if you become my queen forever and we can rule the world together!"

**Naru's POV**

The voice was very malicious, it sounded like an old man and it felt uncomfortable. I wanted to scream except they made it worse when they injected things that don't work, and I felt the infecting disease spreading around my body as quickly. It already reached into my head and it was very painful. I began to become weak, and my mind began to become corrupted. I felt my blood turned into black and they took a sample. My body became more like a beast in a reptile and it was worse than I expected. The voice was toying with me and I didn't know what was going on. I blamed on it on the baka for causing this, I blamed it on everything! It was his fault for abandoning us, but it was our fault for sending him someplace else.

I couldn't believe he did this to Motoko; I don't care if he was Keitaro. He had no right to do that to her, WE were the victims. We were treated like the experiments by elves from the Legend of Zelda with high technology. Wait, this isn't the Legend of Zelda when I paused for a second to see the advance technology, it can't be in the game. It can't be Jak II, the game was terrible. It looked like a rip off of the Legend of Zelda except it was different. I never love the game, and it was a disappointment that I played it. This wasn't even part of the storyline with me being experiment from the beginning the game.

I realized the mistake that I made when I punched the darkest of the characters that was the security holder of the city. This isn't a storyline in my opinion, but it got me wondered if I was going to experiment with Dark Eco or not. I wondered if Kaolla-Su got the coordinates base on the video game, but I blamed on the idiot! The idiot that got us into the mess and he is alive acting like a pervert. Ha, I could imagine him being the weakest and he won't last longer in the Dark Eco Warrior. He won't survive the second mission or anything.

Even though, if he survived, I don't care. I will make it worse for him, I will get my revenge against him and there was none to stop ME! Motoko and I will dominate this city, no matter what, but the person we encountered. He wasn't the male protagonist of the series except he was different compared to the blond one, and he called us by our last name. His voice was the same except it was more different unlike Keitaro. He can't be him? Can he? I don't know what to say now, but I am confused right now if it is him or not.

**Daxter's POV**

Man, he drove insane like Jak back where we came from. It was one hell of a time; it was very much an odd moment. I was expecting hot chicks from the world to be like them except they were not. I had been silence about this moment and I am glad that I wasn't being punch being sent flying. It got me wondering the same thing when he mentioned things wasn't always a paradise where he came from. I agreed when we jumped out of the zoomer before it exploded. We were at the Stadium and it was in another district. Keitaro seemed to enjoyed it more than ever when we decided to head straight to Workshop.

"We are able to make a team in less than three minutes and I wondered who is the client going to be?"

"Hot chick that isn't a hot head like the last two, but she has to a sexy busy body!"

"You are like Issun!" he chuckled.

"Issun?"

I didn't know what he was talking about except he gave a reference to another character from a game known as Okami. He mentioned if I played the game in his world, I know what he meant. There was no time when we went inside. We didn't see any owner, but we noticed someone was working behind the green curtain working on something. Keitaro murmured something in his mind and noticed the Zoomers that ready need to be repair. He was very nervous and ended up speaking up.

"Hello, Krew sent us to become new recruits for a race driver!"

There was no replied at all except she replied and I was annoying when she took an insult to the gut.

"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boys. Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do!"

The voice was very suspiciously familiar to me, but it was very annoying. We beat the challenge, but why must the client make it more difficult than expecting? Keitaro's expression was the same like mine, and tried to hold his anger. He ended up successfully doing it by taking deep breath to keep himself calm and saying as he murmured, "Think positive, think positive, and think positive!" I saw him bend backward like he was doing yoga in an awkward manner. It was weird when the girls looked at him and blushing when they went past him.

"You are making a fool of yourself," I murmured.

He sighed when he returned back to normal and the Mechanic didn't replied at all when she felt annoyed from behind the curtain. Keitaro stared at Mechanic through the green curtain very suspicious, he looked like he was very familiar of the atmosphere. It was very suspicious for me and I was pissed off when she wasn't amused to our mission to join. She doesn't seemed to care, but don't showed any feelings at all if we made it in under 3 minutes or not. What she expecting us to be his errand boys?

**Keitaro's POV**

What she expecting us to be his errand boys? Daxter wasn't aware that our Mechanic was actually Keira, but I already knew it. I gave her a sly grin when I asked her in a cool mannered and made Daxter in expression's priceless. I am not doing those last two missions and it cost me about fifty tries to go through the next. I ended up have to think smart when Jak was waiting for what I was going to do next; I wasn't going to let that side."

"You are making a Raft Rider, but you are missing two items," I said to her, "Keira, you can't recognized Daxter's voice, and it was surprised that I was expecting you to join the team. I think it would be wise for us to go if you don't want to join the team. Then we are going to go…"

Daxter know what I meant when he gave me a wink and did the same thing as well. We decided to leave the Workshop in conclusion and Daxter replied with a smile.

"Sorry, but if you don't want us to join than I find someone else to join," Daxter said in annoyance, "we beat the time and if you don't want us. Think again?"

We looked at each other and decided to nod in agreement to leave the workshop as well.

"Wait!"

We stood there for a second and she removed the curtain. She revealed to be none other than Keira just as expecting. I stood there stronger with my arms folded and I was very serious, but it was this time. She closed the work shop to prevent people from hearing, and make sure her identity will not reveal. She was very curious what I meant by that, and her expression was very priceless. I didn't replied when I stared at her with determine in my eyes, and she wasn't going to buy it.

"I didn't like revealing myself to anyone, but you were the first," she said to me in a serious, "How do you about the project? Are you a spy? How did you know on what I am working? You got to me a spy, you have to be."

"Well, it was very simple," I said in anger, "I guessed you were very busy with the project, you forgotten that there was race going on. You didn't recruit anyone because you were busy with this project about two years. There is a question, how the heck did you get hook up with this place? You never got the balls enough to search for your father and Jak; Daxter was force to search for his friend. It was far too late when he died early and I had to make a promise to him to make sure you were safe."

She won't believe me at first when she examined and I was wearing Jak's clothes. She stared at me for a second and then she removed my glasses. It was an awkward moment when she looked away from me and then she slapped me across the face. She didn't trust me and don't mind when she began to look away from me.

"I don't believe you one bit," she said in disgust, "You know the Rift Rider and told me Jak died! I don't believe you bit!"

"So, please tell me what two items are?" said Daxter to me.

She noticed Daxter and her expression was a bit surprise. She doesn't trust me just yet and ended up asking Daxter a question. She looked away from me and stared at Daxter. Daxter stared at her as well, I know that he had a crush, but she doesn't see Daxter as a type of boyfriend. She loved him as a friend, but his pervert doesn't win her heart.

"Good question, the answers are very simple!" I replied with a smirk, "Heart of Mar and Time Map, these are the only ones who are functional and it is very difficult to get. One was in the sewer and another one is hidden in Krew. I am sorry, but that I have to know if you don't want me to join the team."

**Keira's POV**

I didn't believe what he had to say, but I know Daxter for a very long time. He was only one who I trusted as a friend when I asked him a question and I didn't realized that I got a cold feeling from the back. I didn't realize Jak's ghost was right behind me, and I don't want to believe what he was dead. I stared at him, he looked like a character appeared that he have to go through crap. He was very mature, but he can't replace Jak. I stared at Daxter in a serious tone and asked a simple question.

"Daxter, explain to me what happen?"

Daxter sighed and I never saw his expression like this one before. His expression was very serious and sighed.

"What he says," he replied and I can't believe it was true, "It was actually true. I didn't believe it at first, but I believe him because he was the last person with Jak before he died. I felt the same experience with him because Jak was part of him. I know you can't see him, but I trusted him with my life when we have gained an adventure."

He explained everything in a serious, but it was very interesting. I was amusing that he changed Erol's heart, but there was something he wasn't very honest. He finished with the explanation and Daxter was very serious when he was looking away from me. I didn't want them to know that I was going out with Erol at all, and I believe what he says. I was more than surprise and he have to go through a lot. He never told me what his name was or not. I stared at him and I wished I have the ability to peer into his soul except I can't. His expression was more than I expected from Jak and I understood him very well. He had to go through a lot, but it doesn't mean the end of the story. He wasn't from around here, but he was more different than I expected.

"I got to say," I said to her, "If I believe in Daxter than I trust you, but not yet! That doesn't mean you are in, but you have to prove to me that you are very good with the –!"

"Jet Board Challenge!" he said with confidence, "I will take that challenge, but I think it would be wise to work on that."

He was right when I continued on with my work and closed the green curtain. It doesn't mean that it won't be easy when I began to work on the project; my emotions were getting worse of me. I began to break down in tears when I thought of Jak being gone. That guy looked to be reasonable, but he can't be like Erol. He was more different than him, but there was something about him. When I opened the garage, but I was broken when I heard that Jak passed away. It was very disappointed, but I heard Jak whispering to me in the ear. He felt like he was right behind and I can't believe I replaced my crush with someone. I tried to work except I broke down in tears.

"Jak, I have betrayed you," I said in my mind.

"It's not your fault, but give him time," said Jak in my mind.

I don't know what to say, but I was very heartbreaking and it was a sign that Jak was watching over me. I don't know what his name was, but he will never be like Jak. When I continued on with this work to return us back to our normal time, and it wasn't the usual. I thought about Daddy and it wasn't a good sign at all when I was more concern.

"Daddy, where are you?" I cried when I continued with my work.

**Keitaro's POV**

I never did expecting to never achieve the goal to finally ride the Jet Board. It was more difficult than expecting when I tried to ride on it except I ended up falling off of it. It was uncomfortable when everyone laughed at their own amusement at my torture; Daxter stood there on my side. He didn't want to get involved, but it was getting worse. It was more difficult than expected and imagined it as skateboard without wheels. I never gave up when I got back up from the floor again, and I was bruise up. It was very simple for Jak, but I find it very difficult. I never expected to help from familiar face, and I turned around. I thought she looked like Keira except I realized it was actually Shinobu.

"Sempai?" said Shinobu.

"Shinobu," I replied before I fainted at the last minute.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Chapter ended up there in a cliff hanger, but there was one question. Will Naru keep herself sane due to the infection? Motoko will remain paralyze, but she won't believe it as a dream. Will they able to escape the place and tried to ruin Keitaro's life? Who will show up next to make it worse? Will it be a good outcome? I don't know what to say, but the next chapter will up next… If I messed up, I will try again.**


	5. Escaping the Hospital

**Keitaro encountered Shinobu except I wondered what is happening meanwhile with Naru and Motoko. Motoko got an upgrade while Naru got something else as they escaped from the hospital. Note: This is very short chapter between these two as they escaped. I don't own them all.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.1: Escaping the Hospital**

It took me about three weeks to recovered, and we were isolated from the rest of them. The wound was being cover by bandage and the scars were on my arm from the infection. My hand turned blue to my shoulder, but they were force to cover it up. I lied down on the bed and stared at my bandage arm where I was bitten. It wasn't unexpected and we thought I was going to become a Dark Warrior. I was dead wrong when I was being monitored by the elves; it was female nurses this time. One male elf tried to rape me except things began to change.

It changed when the director ended up grabbed the rapist and dragged him out by red armor soldiers. I sent another one in the room with my Naru Atomic Punch, and I was very hostile. I was isolated by the others and marked dangerous to the other workers and patients. I waited at the right moment to escape on my own, but it was very odd that I developed instinct like no other. I heard other people's voices from the wall and far from me. I was very hostile, they kept distance except for the guards AKA Krimson Guards. I blamed it on the baka for everything, but I am in the world. I don't know where are they taking Motoko and I need her by my side as soon as possible. Until I realized something was very wrong that things began to change when they wheeled on a wheelchair.

"Motoko," I said in shock, "What have they done to you?"

I saw Motoko in a state; her body was replaced by mechanical parts to her spine. Her hands were replaced with mechanical parts similar to Leo from Anarchy Reign. Why am I comparing him to her, which game is full from a crap along with the male's dominated game? This can't be a good game and I was glad that it was held back. It was very weird that it was more similar to Raiden except she doesn't have a helmet around her head. She stared at me for a second and her voice was lost. Her expression was very angry for being touch by those spineless cowards, but they made her more humanoid than that bastard from the Jak II game.

"Get us out of this hospital," she said in a cold manner.

She gets up from the stretcher and landed on the floor with mechanical legs looked more like blade connected to her knees to her ankles. She worn spandex suit with shoulder pads connected to her chest. Her hair was tied to ponytail with two ear pieces from her ears, her eyes were very hostile and anger. She wasn't the same because they made her something different person and she was more hostile than ever. I know who to blame, but it was the baka that did it all. Why must he mock up in the grave? Why must he make fun of us? Why must he make it worse for us?

"Naru-Sama, how are we going to escape this hospital?"

I wondered the same thing when I noticed the security was tighter from the last incident and the cameras were monitoring the situation. I tried to think of way until the alarms began to come on. The power was shut off and it meant that it won't come back on. It was very suspicious when I saw a figure slaughtered the nurse and the scientists. It gave us more time to escape and the Krimson Guards tried to surround us. Motoko unleashed her blades and slaughtered them down, the light flickering and I was surrounding by dead bodies.

"Let's go!" said Motoko in a cold hearted tone.

I agreed, but I was more scared of Motoko now when she slashed the doors. I followed her and it was difficult when I felt for me to breath. Motoko was right ahead of me and tried to keep up, but the doctors hid behind the stretcher. I saw patients suffering and calling out for help from the doctors. The doctors' faces were being ripped off and their heads were cut off. I never saw so much gore in my life and then their bodies disappeared into nothing. The blood never go away, it was very serious when the nurse was being dragged into the vent and screaming for help. Metal Heads dragged her into the vent and blood came out of there. I heard the crushing and crunching from inside of there, I felt bad for her. Motoko isn't doing anything to protect the women around here; it wasn't very much good at all.

"COMING!" yelled Motoko in angered.

I followed her to the Lobby with dead corpses and the smell was getting the worse. It was nightmare when I saw the corpses and Metal Heads stood there hostile around Motoko. Motoko got into her potions to get ready to attack them, but they stared at me. They didn't attack me, but they bowed down before me. I don't know it was a good thing or not, but it was all worth it when they departed from the scene. It was very odd and Motoko turned to me. She used the blade to remove the bandage and her expression was very blank. She looked away from me, but then I heard the screams from the background.

"Naru, they didn't cure you."

She says it very dryly before she went to save the female victims, but not the males. They ended up going down to their death; she didn't spare the males from their horrible death. I wasn't pretty much helpless except I didn't show it. The Metal Head was right behind me and it was getting into the position. He stood there strong before he was ready to tackle me from behind. I countered it with a kick and finished off with a punch.

"Why are you harming your own kind?"

I heard the Metal Head before it died, I wanted to know the same thing as well. I am not like the slim balls and I am human, and then things began to become downhill. When they pulled down the Metal Doors to prevent us from escape, and Krimson Guards was surrounding me. Motoko was nowhere to found and they shocked me from behind. I felt the pain and it was very painful, but I tried to ignore it.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Naru didn't back down when she kneeled down on the floor and held her stomach. She ignored her pain and Krimson Guard threw the gas right in front of her. She was getting very dizzy when the gas activated. Things began to change when her spark came out of her body when the mist appeared around her. Her hair began to glow white, black horns grew out of her side of her ears with her wings. She felt the pain inside of her when the blood began to bleed, her eyes turned red, and the gem began to grow on her chest. A tail began to glow, black nails grew, and her body was pale when her shoulder blade turned into wings. Her wings showed up on her shoulder, and her clothes shredded into nothing. She was possessed by another person when she got back up and the Krimson Guards began to feel with fear in her eyes.

"Ready for your death!" said Naru's voice more seductive.

Krimson Guards ready to attack her except Naru ended up glowing and their arms were being ripped out. Krimson Guards began to panic and the scene switched out. Motoko helped the female nurses after she took out the Krimson Guards and the Metal Heads. She noticed the metal door right between her and the lobby, she frowned with disappointed, and very concern about Naru.

"Stay here!" whispered Motoko when she charged up with the jet pack on my back.

* * *

**Motoko's POV**

I was very uncomfortable when I was giving an upgrade to doctors and nurses; I wasn't very fond with technology. I gained something after the incident and it wasn't very pleasant, but I know I must do right now. I was more concern about Naru who was on the other side, and I heard the Krimson Guards' screaming in terror. The senses installed into my body, I could see Naru shaking in fear surrounding by dead corpses. They did something to her, those bastards. I was able to activate the blade from arm and slashed the metal door. I rushed to her and she was covered in blood. She was shaking in fear and something was wrong.

"Naru, are you? What did they do to you?"

Naru switched back to normal and got up from the floor with pride. She looked around and something was very wrong when I felt an aura from her body. It wasn't her normal aura except it was missed with something.

"They got what's coming," she said when she went past me like she wasn't scare, but she was still scared, "They tried to go near me, but they committed seppuku!"

"Committed seppuku," I said in my mind, "I don't see them with swords, but if they did something dishonorable! They have to slice their stomach to regain back honor to the family or the government. They shoot in the head to commit suicide."

It was very odd that they were very dead, but they were killed by something and it was very sick. I didn't last longer when I followed Naru out of there. She noticed women that I rescued and then she noticed that I killed the Metal Heads along with the Krimson Guards. She was surprised and got an idea that I find it amusing, but I don't trust her when the aura was getting strong.

"Let's start a rebel for all the women," said Naru, "to get equal right!"

"I don't find that as a bad idea!" I replied with her, "This would a new beginning to dominate the world full of men, but do you?"

"It's our dream, we can do what we want?" said Naru to her with pride.

She doesn't seem to realize that it wasn't a dream at all. I have to go through pain after being paralyzed, my sword was taking away from me and I have to go through a lot. I was able to gain something that I can move around for my body, but I was touched by the perverted males. I have to be a room surrounding by corpses. It was a nightmare, a huge nightmare that I never dream I would have in a personal project. It was like I was going to blame everything on Keitaro, but I realized the actions caused by me. I realized the mistake that I have made in the past and I realized the suffering, but Naru wasn't. I would rather die after I have to stay there awake in pain, but Naru ended up having an easy life. She thought it was a dream, she thought it was a nightmare. She thought it was an illusion, but I realized that it wasn't. Naru, you bitch! I decided to hold it off to see switch side she is on, if she remained to old Naru or a disgraceful Naru.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

I don't want her to tell what was happening right now except this power is so stronger. She was able to save the women around her from those perverted males and Metal Heads. I know the existence of the Underground and the Krimson Guards having a war between each other. I realized how stupid that the enemy is toying with them, we can create our organization where we can dominate the Haven City. We can enslave the males for what they did to the females and find the rightful place for the women. We have a world to take over, but Motoko's expression remained very calm except her anger was going to get best of her. With her by our side, we can dominate the game, but we are missing Kitsune. We don't know where she is along with the other girls, we going to need Kaolla's intelligence to know where we are. I am more concerned about Shinobu or the others, but they could possibly be dead or alive.

**Motoko's POV**

"We should get out of here," I said to Naru in a serious tone.

I don't think she cares much about the others; we need to find the others around here. If they don't, I don't seem to know what happen next and I hope they don't die. When I went ahead with the survivors and Naru right behind me while I continued to slashed out the enemies. They tried to block out of the way, but they fell when I continued to slash out at them. I tried to focus my energy into my new weapons, but it would never replace my blade. The situation began get worse for us when we were ambushed from behind; the women were able to aid us. It took out three hours when we heard beeping noises. They began to panic when they saw the number counting backwards.

"This is disgraceful!" yelled one woman, "Are they trying to kill us all?"

"I can believe the Baron betrayed us!" said the second woman.

That bastard, we didn't give up at all. We destroyed everything blocking out of our way and we were able to reach out with more than women. I was having a hard time with the mechanical body when I fell down on my back, but Naru was able to help out. We witnessed the explosion from right behind us, and the building crumbled down to ground. It left nothing behind and none was around this place. It was deserted and we were praised as heroes except the Krimson Guards were coming.

"Don't worry, we will go into the Haven Forest to avoid them, we owed you one!" said an orange haired female elf.

We felt heroic except there was something wrong with Naru when she felt a bit hot. Her head was feeling dizzy when she looked up in the sky and stretched her arms. It was another turn of the chapter when I saw her shadow under her and it was very different. When another chapter turned on our female organization, but I got the feeling that Naru will betrayed us and tried to ruin it. If Keitaro was here, I will convince that I have become something different or else. I will end up making his life at the same way, and I will make his life a living hell like I did in the Inn.

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**They were able to escaped, but what will cost their friendship? When Naru hide something from Motoko and Motoko have become mature, but will they able to overcome their hate for men or will they ruined the game or Keitaro's new life? Would it be good or bad? Will they learn?**


	6. Untitled

**I would like to say thank you for your support and the 10 reviews. I am pretty much happy that everyone loved the series and it would hurt if you left a suggestion after you review. It wouldn't hurt if you review Skullgirls and Love Hina crossover fanfic AKA Love Skull Inn? I thanked you for everything and here the chapter for you. IF you got any opinion, don't be afraid to hide it and how I wondered how should I do a break up for Erol and Keira? Just curious! I hope you enjoyed your day and I don't own any series.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.2: ...**

**Keitaro's POV**

I thought I saw Shinobu from my dream except she appeared to be more different than before. I woke up in the workshop during the closing hour and I saw Shinobu by my side. I heard Keira working behind the green curtain and Shinobu was crying for some reason. Her expression was different than before, and I was expecting her to not fall into the girls' scheme except she did. Her eyes were not awake except she was tired; her heart was very guilty when she began to cry. Unlike Naru and Motoko thinking it was a dream except Shinobu blamed it on herself.

"I am sorry, Sempai," she cried, "I didn't realized they were going to trick you into sending your death! I am so sorry; I didn't realize things are going to change. The monster was sucked into the world, and we deserved to die! We deserved it! We deserved it for doing the cruel things to you!"

I stared her for a second except it was very disappointed when I looked back at it. I never thought back about the past, it was all very painful. I have to forgive and forget, but the scars changed me over time. The scars began to show and Daxter's expression was very shock. Keira came out of there and her expression was different than before. She walked out of there and walked up to Shinobu. She reacted when she saw me got up. She was going to hug me except she stopped me there; I didn't trust her anymore after the incident.

"So explain me straight what happen?" she asked her.

Shinobu was a bit scared when she looked down in shame, and I lost my trust her. She ignored me, but she tried to hug me except I prevented her from hugging me.

"I lost my trust in you after the incident along with the others and why now?" I asked her in a serious tone, "Why now? I thought you have the balls enough to become mature to be aware for what happened?"

"But Naru told me they were going to surprise you, and I didn't realize they were setting a trap for you when they made everyone think you committed suicide," said Shinobu upset, "to inherit the Inn!"

I didn't want to think about it when I begin to cover my ears. I didn't want to think about and it was very overemotional. I didn't want to back into the past; I didn't want to think about it. This is my new life and there were so many questions I need to ask myself. It wasn't very sweet at all to come to think about the stress came into my mind and I was getting dizzy.

"You weren't aware of it at all!" Daxter said in anger, "If I was aware of the trap, I would warn Jak ahead of time! You got to be one of the stupid girls out there who thought it was surprise and what if he died?"

"But they told me," said Shinobu defending herself.

"He got a point, you should know better than that!" said Keira to her, "I know I just met you, but you do got the connection to him due to the short ears. You should have learned from right or wrong!"

Shinobu looked down in shame than ever, I know she is very naïve and kind unlike the others. She doesn't hit on me except she is very naïve and dumb to realize what was going right now. It wasn't good at all when they used her to protect her from me due to the bad influence. They weren't very much help when I stared at her, but Jak gave me the look. He wanted me to forgive her for what happen in the past, and I sighed with displeasure.

"You should have been aware of it from the beginning," said Keira, "Who were the ones made you think of that? Sometimes, you have to use your own intelligence to know what was going on and not believe what they say that is a lie."

"I was a coward and scare of Keitaro, I always running away from my problems and trying to protect Sempai," said Shinobu in shame, "I am sorry, Keitaro if you don't trust me any."

**Keira's POV**

From what that girl has been going through, there were bad influences in her expression. If I encountered those girls, I would give her a piece of my mind for now. She is very young, she should think outside of the box as well. She was very young, but should possibly think outside of the box. This was the first time, I encountered her surrounding by the Krimson Guards and they were going to arrest her except I ended up saving her life. I had to lie to say she is my little sister and her ears were cut off by a monster since childhood. Her name was Shinobu and cries over the guilty of a friend's death from where she came from.

"I am not Keitaro anymore, I am Kaze," he replied to her.

"But you looked like Keitaro!" yelled Shinobu, "Stop changing your name!"

"Keira, I can I try again please," he asked in me.

I can't keep him here forever, but I have to open the garage door to let him come out there. He headed out without looking back with Daxter right behind him. Shinobu tried to go after him except I ended up holding her back for a good reason. There was more to this that meets the eye and he doesn't want to get involved with anyone. He ended up taking time to forgive her very slowly and she cries.

"Sorry, Sempai," she said as she went after him.

"Listen, crying isn't going to help," I said to her in a serious, "Thinking about the past will not do anything, but we have to look forward to the future. There is a question, we needed to get out of the way, but how did he have here?"

"Kaolla Su made a trap for him to send him to another dimension to try to get him out of the picture to gain an advantage," she said to me and I was very disappointed, "We weren't aware what was going on, but Narusegawa, Aoyama, and Konno used this for an advantage on with Sarah who doesn't know what was right or wrong. It was very harsh reality to realize that Sempai was out of this world. After the incidents, things began to change and everyone was very suspicious. They tried to cover it up that Sempai committed suicide, but the table was turned on us."

I was bit surprise that they have an insane genius doing most of it, but she could possibly be useful into helping me. Her pain was suffering when she mentioned the monster came out of the portal and caused chaos. They were sent here and she was very upset as she began to cry. I have to comfort her there and I didn't realize that she was being fooled.

"Stop blaming it yourself and your cries will not bring him back," I said to her and in my mind, "Or cause emotional suffering! You should think positive and have role model in your life that gives you the encouragement to stand up for yourself."

"Who is going help me?" she asked.

"You are looking at her, I was the one who saved your life and now it is time to repay back," I said with a smile, "You are going to be my little sister, and keep it that way."

Shinobu smiled in delight and hugged me. She already lost her home and I don't want her out of the picture. I wondered if Daddy doesn't mind if he has another daughter for a good reason, it wasn't longer to see Erol right behind us. Shinobu was very nervous and hid behind me in fear.

"Did I came in at the wrong time?" he said, "I saw "him" struggling with a Jet Board."

"Meet my adopted little sister Shinobu!" I replied very nervous until I heard Keitaro hit the wall from the other side.

**Erol's POV**

After the three weeks, Torn thought Keitaro was dead except he continued to practice on the Jet Board. I sighed and turned to Keira very seriously, I already know she was focusing on the project. She needed to relax for once and give this guy a break. Krew mentioned he already beat the time limited of three minutes and Keira refusing to let join the team. The only team, she is none, but I sighed.

"Keira, he already beat the time of three minutes and it is not fair for him at all!" I replied, "You need a break on that project of yours, we already know it will be almost going to be time for the event. I wanted him to enter to see his strength."

"What his name anyway?" said Keira curious.

"His name is Kaze," I replied to her.

Keira sighed as she shrugged; she didn't have much of a choice because Krew isn't much a walk at the park. He would not stand it like it is, but it could have get worse for her. Keira looked down at her adopted little sister and looked up at me. She looked at back at the project, she have been working on. I know Krew got one piece of it inside that arcade game, but it doesn't mean he could just easy give it to her.

"So, his name is Kaze right?" said Keira to me, "Fine, but you are going to help him mastered the Jet Board."

I have to help if he is able to join the team, it got me thinking a lot about my father did something right or wrong. Baron was very much suspicious about Kaze; he was more different than expected. Things went sour when the hospital was destroyed; we came across with the same markings from the mine area. It wasn't a good sign when the staff died and a few staffs escaped. Krimson Guards were able to help out a few from the rumble. It began to get worse when the Metal Heads came into the security system of the hospital. The only thing worse, the Metal Head Leader was toying with us and we understood about the Dark Eco Shortage already, but this is getting ridiculous now related to the two survivors we found. Now they are gone missing with the staffs, and I looked up to see Keira a bit concern.

"I heard about the incident," said Keira to me when she touched the side of my face, "I never did realized that it wasn't safe anymore, the Metal Head came striking down, but it got me wondering how as well. There will be another way out of it, just hang in there!"

The encouraging words got to smile and then I decided to heard where Keitaro practicing his Jet Board for practice. It didn't go well when he slammed into me to the wall and we fell down on top of each other. The women stared at us and walked on by. It was uncomfortable when we were force to get away from each other.

"Ok, bad idea," I said in my mind.

"Erol, how's it going?" he said.

"How's it hanging?" said Daxter to me.

Daxter, Tess, and I promised to never call him by his real name during the mission for some reason. He referred being Kaze instead of his real name or old name until it was all over. I never did know does he mean by that, I watched Keitaro tried to get back. He doesn't quit at all and there was something wrong when he got himself in bad position.

"Keitaro, I mean Kaze," I said to Keitaro, "You take out the Jet Board and jumped on it for board. This isn't the one with wheels except it is hover."

It took about two hours and thirty minutes, Keitaro already getting there in the beginner level for now. He was above to prove on the moves, but he needed more time to practice on his spare time. It reminded me sometimes I wished my father was here to see me now when I developed sympathy to other victims. I wasn't very hot head or controlling, but maturing when I saw Keitaro struggling.

"Finish!"

I turned to see Keitaro stood there victorious with bruise and scars on his body, but his face was bruised up. It was more disturbing and I can't recognize him. I was force to lie him down on the bench to get the green eco to heal him except there was something a bit odd. When his body began to regenerate without the green eco, he made a recovery very slowly. This was very odd, but he was surviving. There was something wrong; it was usually recovery faster when I checked on him last. Now, it was slowly recovery meant something was wrong, but I have to grab the green eco container. It was able to recover fully and there was something more when I saw a shadow over him.

"Keitaro keep your promise!" said a voice.

**Regular POV**

Keitaro recovered fully and woke up on the bench. Daxter walked up to him in concern and he noticed a silhouette over him. Keitaro heard the voice in his head and looked around the area, but he saw Erol above him. The temperature begins to come down and Keitaro got up off the bench. He looked around with curious and turned to Daxter.

"Daxter, Erol, did you say anything?" said Keitaro.

"No!" said Erol and Daxter in a union, but they stared at each other.

"I better tell Keira that I passed the challenge," said Keitaro as he headed out with Daxter following him.

Meanwhile with Keira and Shinobu, Keira closed the garage door with a remote control. Shinobu stood right next to Keira as she held her hand when Krimson Guards and Pedestrians walked on by. Keitaro, Erol, and Daxter met Keira and Shinobu there; Keira noticed Keitaro's clothes torn from the Jet Board Challenge. Keitaro was going to say a word except Keira simply says two words.

"You're in!" said Keira apathetic, "Erol and I have a talk and I was wrong for being busy with my work instead of letting join. You already beat the time and I am impressed, but don't get me very easy on you this time. You promised you will get the two items for the Secret Project, and let's hope you do that!"

"I will!" Keitaro said to Keira with confidence.

"Yep, we will!" said Daxter added.

"Oh, Kaze!" said Erol to Keitaro with whispered, "I already did your mission from Krew for you because you owe me one!"

"Is it the one where you have to grabbed the money bags and avoid getting capture by the Krimson Guards, but last the time limit," whispered Keitaro.

Erol was force to gain a flashback where he has to be in his disguise, but not his uniform. He wore anything related to black and black cloak with a mask that he got from last Halloween while he rode a zoomer. He can't believe that he was force to do it and realized what Krew was now. The flashback ended when Keitaro's reaction was a bit surprise at the same time, and Keira stood there in an apathetic.

"Are we going to out or we have to watch a soup opera?" asked Keira.

"You could come if you wanted," said Erol to Keira.

Before Keira, Erol, and Shinobu walked away, Keitaro and Daxter didn't know what was going on. They decided to tag along except Keitaro paused for a second. He noticed an eerie feeling of his grandmother right behind him and Daxter got a bad feeling about it. Hina smiled at him very gently except she disappeared when Shinobu called him. Keitaro never felt comfortable when he followed them and Daxter asked him a simple question.

"Who was that?"

"Granny Hina," Keitaro answered, "My grandmother who caused this nightmare being force to become a manager to keep a promise to a Promise Girl! My life have been a living hell and-. I don't want to think about it."

"I understand!" said Daxter agreed, "I hope they aren't others like they encountered."

After a few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant in the Water Slums, Keitaro and Daxter decided to go to Oracle before they go inside of the restaurant. Keitaro got the feeling again when he saw his grandmother again, and he heard the Oracle's voice, "Time to face your past!" Keitaro ended up getting ready for the action and preventing himself from being manipulated anymore. Daxter didn't reply, but he appeared to be creep out see Granny Hina again. It wasn't very pleasant when they noticed it began to rain. He reached inside of the Oracle's place and sighed.

"You finally arrive," said Oracle's voice, "There is something I am a bit surprise about you, you forgiving an enemy and you are a "True" warrior.

Keitaro and Daxter smiled.

"But," said Oracle's voice, and they frowned, "there is something disturbing between the present and future right now. Your past is going to haunt you after you encountered with two familiar faces, and two will corrupt the world. Mar already past it down to you, but there was something more than we aren't expected."

Keitaro didn't replied when he frowned with disappointment. Then sparks came out of the eyes and lift him up. Jak and Keitaro split into two and fell down on their feet. Daxter was shock to see him again and rushed up to Jak to hug him.

"Jak, is that you?" said Daxter as he cries.

"Yes, it is me!" said Jak happily.

"We have another enemy to deal with, one have been biting by the Metal Head on the full moon."

Jak, Keitaro, and Daxter frowned with disappointed, Keitaro was confused as well. Keitaro remembered it was during the day except there was something different when it became night with a full moon. Keitaro knew that it wasn't part of the game except it was something else that is happening in real life.

"What do you mean?" Keitaro asked, "This isn't part of the game!"

"This isn't any game, but this is very serious!" said the Oracle, "She mustn't be trusted at her, her heart is cold like stone, and her mind remained corrupted. We didn't see it coming, but our prediction was wrong. Kaze or Keitaro, they will leaded you into the wrong path, and don't let your mind corrupted you. It would get worse later on, the missions will be a downhill. Get ready for anything! There is something we needed to do right now to see if you are worthy!"

**Keitaro's POV**

This wasn't very good, but I already proved that I was worthy. I wanted to go back home, but I wanted to stay here. The Oracle's eyes began to glow and it shocked me. I was able to get new ability, but it wasn't going to help at all. When I was force to face another task; Granny Hina stood right in front of me. She smiled at me in delightful when she kneeled down on the dirty floor, and there was an eerie feeling that wasn't her at all. She smiled at me in delight and stared at me for a second. I was forced to do the same, Jak and Daxter stood there from the sidelines.

"Keitaro, why did you leave the Inn?"

"What?" I said in shock, "I didn't left the Inn; they set a trap for me without realizing it!"

"That's nonsense, they would never do anything to you," she replied, "They are your tenants and they cared about you more than ever!"

"That's…"

"Why did you leave the Inn and why did you left your duty behind?" she asked, "I thought you commit suicide, but I was wrong. When are you going to go back?"

"Wait!" said Keitaro reacted in shock, "Since when I killed myself, I don't committed suicide. I am not the type of person to do that!"

"I thought it would be wise to take a vacation to enjoyed my remaining of my life traveling around the world with your sister," said Hinata, "Traveling around the world while you take over your duty as the manager to keep a promise to someone."

Keitaro didn't replied except he frowned with disappointment and he began to feel disgusted about his Granny. To be honest, he never knew what a Promise Girl was since his last adventure. None of the girls were very nice to him at all when he took over as the manager. They have been using him as a Rag Doll to relief their stress and he realized that the promise was made to unknown girl since childhood. It was uncomfortable when he was kicked out of his parents' home for neglecting his duty while he tried to study for the exam. He was reminded that he failed the exam and he was reminded he have another aunt.

"There was another question," said Keitaro in a serious tone, "You mentioned that I got another aunt and why didn't she take over it?"

"Sorry, but she wasn't very suited as the manager, and your father didn't want to take over," she replied, "Your sister wasn't worth, but it was only males are allowed to do the duty."

"I don't find that reasonable!" said Keitaro snapped, "I heard my father mentioned, you kept a promise to my aunt, but it never brought up. I realized how much a fool I have become when I was being beating up. My childish promise doesn't exist when I was sent flying out of the Inn and those girls were not very nice at all. They made my life a living hell, but I don't see them treating you like a crap!"

"They are the only family I got!"

**Keitaro's POV**

I reacted in shock and I was more than angry as well. I stood up right before her and I realized what she is. The girls who lived in the Inn are her only family, this is very disappointing. Daxter's and Jak's expression weren't very pleasing at all and Granny Hina noticed my expression on my face. I realized she never considered to drop by for a visit at the bakery and cared about this girls like her family. Granny Hina never did love our family at all, but she referred them as her family. We were expecting to enjoy ourselves with Granny Hina, but she doesn't have the balls enough to say, "I won't be able to attend."

"There is another question," I said, "I remembered from the beginning, you sent me a letter to say, I will become the manager to a simple Inn, but Aunt Haruka informed me that the Inn was converted into the Girl's Dorm. I was complete fool to let it slide; you thought you will trick me into taking over the Girl's Dorm. You mislead me to believe it and wanted me to keep my promise to some random girl. I am not a fool and I remembered it all. You challenged the girls while we were in Molmol. Do you have the heart to care in the world? Do you realize that I am not a tool?"

"All this games are keeping you off track," she said to me, "I wanted you to learn how to become a "real" man."

I have enough right now, and I decided to depart from the scene. I know what Granny Hina was and it was an unpleasant sight. I have been fooled by Granny Hina from the beginning and the memories flowed. It started it all and if I wasn't here. I would be treated like a doormat, but this was very different to me now. Granny Hina tried to stop me except it failed until the door closed shut.

"You have been a disgrace to my family and I decided it was time to disowned you," she replied, "If you don't take on the duty into fulfilling your promise or take over the Inn!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FAMILY?" I yelled as I snapped right in front of her before I changed into Dark form, "YOU SHOWED NO HEART TO CARE IN THE WORLD, YOU NEVER CONSIDERED ME AS A GRANDSON SUFFERING FROM THOSE GIRLS! YOU ARE VERY LUCKY, I DIDN'T EVICTED BACK THEN. THIS TIME IS DIFFERENT AND I HAVE CHOOSEN MY PATH FOR MY DESTINY! YOU THOUGHT LEAVING WITH THE GIRLS WILL BREAK MY SPIRIT, BUT YOU THOUGHT WRONG! IT WILL BE, ME THAT WILL DISOWN YOU THAT MAKE ME SUFFERING THROUGH IT!"

Granny Hina was very scared and her heart was broking right in front of her.

"Keitaro, what?" said Granny Hina not realizing.

"I am sick of being manipulating and I will not be the victim of your game anymore," I replied, "I will never will."

They were no girls around to beat on me and her body began to turn into ashes. She tried to stop me except the dark eco sparks shocked her. She dissolved into nothing and she faded away from my memories.

"Don't be expecting you will win the battle," said Granny Hina angered, "I will haunt you until you realized your mistake. I don't care if you disowned me; I will haunt you down until you died."

"I will not let that happen," said Jak to Granny Hina, "I am a part of him and you can't control him forever! If he loves this new life than his old life, you might as well leave!"

Granny Hina was going to say a word except she was finally gone, and the words were faded in my mind. Jak disappeared as well, and Daxter climbed up on my shoulder. We were very sad that he has to go away, but we were determined to destroy the threat before it was too late. We have to leave the oracle and Erol was waiting right in front of us. He handed us an upgradable weapon related the mission and told us.

"To be honest, Keira and I don't trust Krew at all," he replied, "He maybe a businessman for both Baron and the Underground, but there was something wrong with it. I was very much aware of the item in the arcade there, but I am unsure if I should give it to her or not."

"I know I already met her and I kept his promise to take care of her," I replied in a nervous manner.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

I was very nervous when I thought about Keira and I met her. She was very nice and cute, but there were some fantasy thoughts when I got flashbacks since childhood. It was very much an epic moment when I imagined her as my Promise Girl and she was very hot. It made me wondered if she felt the same way for me, but who am I kidding she won't go out with a guy like me. Erol stared at me very strangely when I have my perverted moment and Daxter wanted to see what I have been thinking.

"You know, you could stop right now," said Erol in apathetic mannered.

"Oh sorry," I said in nervous mannered.

Erol gave me a strange look and made sure they didn't come out of the restaurant. Erol sighed when I was able to calm down a little bit and continued on with the explanation. The atmosphere began to become intense when it began to rain very heavily and Krimson Guards rushed past us. None recognized me except we heard an explosion from the background and Krimson Guards carried a dead corpse covered in rags.

Erol whispered, "I will able to get the item back to normal, but things are going to change when Krew around. Torn gave us both an emergency heads-up that a "friend" needed back-up through the communicator. He wasn't able to contact you for some reason due to static coming from here."

"Now I can!" Torn yelled through the communicator, "Where have you been all weeks? Geez, I was going to think you are dead! I got some problems in the Underground right now. I need to get rid of "it" right now! You are closer to the Water Pump, so you better do it or else. I am going KICK YOUR ASS!"

"I never heard him pissed off in my life!" said Daxter and I in union.

"You should see him when he gets angry when someone missed place his things back in the Krimson Guard Academy," Erol made a comment, "But I think it would be wise to not to pissed him off."

"Remind me not the pissed him off," said Daxter whispered at me.

I agreed with him for one hundred percent, but I felt Granny's spirit was right behind me. She never back down on her will to make my life a living hell. I stood right in front of the Gate, I have done my first and second mission, but this is where I meet Ashelin. I could senses things will go not well, but I could compare her to Parasoul and her. She was first one not being a damsel in distress by nature, but she does something. I don't seem get why they have to hate her so much for once as I went to Water Pump. I took out my gun and was ready to shoot at the Metal Heads who gone in my way, and the atmosphere was getting intense. The enemies were more powerful than before except there was something else.

"We can take them on!" said Daxter with determination.

"I agree," I said to Daxter.

"So, you know who she is?" said Daxter with curious, "Is she hot?"

"Yes, but she isn't like Tess or Keira," I said to him, "So, you better watched your language or what you say?"

**Regular POV**

Daxter frowned that he wasn't able to say a word and he doesn't know what Keitaro was saying at all. It took thirty minutes to get there except the atmosphere was very intense when enemies began to attack. The Metal Heads ambushed them from behind that didn't stopped them until they reached to their destination. Keitaro paused for a second when he began to look back and noticed a Krimson Guard Cruiser. Keitaro looked around very curious to make sure it was the right one instead of a trap.

"Ashelin, where are you?" said Keitaro, "Torn sent us to see if you are alright?"

"Alright?" said Daxter, "Since when Torn cared about us."

"I know he doesn't like you at all, but he cared about us deep down," murmured Keitaro.

Keitaro and Daxter waited about thirty minutes until there was no sign. They didn't realized Ashelin were ready to ambushed them from behind the Krimson Guard Cruiser. Keitaro decided to take matters into his own hands and walked up to Cruiser. He examined it very curious until a gun was aimed on his head by Ashelin and was very hostile. Keitaro raised his hands in the air and backed away in surrender.

"How did you know my name?" she said in a hostile manner.

"Torn told me your name," said Keitaro in a serious tone, "He wanting me to help you out in this situation."

"Why Torn didn't come with you at all?" she said in cold hearted manner, "Is it a bit stupid enough to rely on someone that was going to save me?"

"But we are in the situation at the same time if you tried to kill him, you got yourself to blame for this," Keitaro said an in serious tone.

"Are you one who convinced Erol into joining the Underground?" Ashelin asked in a very suspicious manner, "Are you Kaze?"

Before Keitaro could answers and Daxter was going to do his worse flirting when he stared at Ashelin in love stroke. When Metal Heads began to ambush them around and Daxter crawled back until Keitaro's shoulder in fear. Keitaro charged at them when he turned into his Dark form while Ashelin used her twin guns. They never realized that they were being watched by women from a distance in the distance, but Ashelin was aware of it. Keitaro felt something was wrong when he slashed at the Metal Head's head and avoiding using Dark Bomb. He was force to switched back when he noticed something was wrong when Metal Head was stabbed by the spear. Keitaro frowned when he saw Naru attack the Metal Heads in black and red spandex suit and black boots.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Keitaro in shock, "I thought…"

"Baka tried to keep me as a prisoner except he is going to get it," said Naru in a glare.

Keitaro ended up ignoring it except Daxter stared at Naru as she fought with a spear. Daxter noticed something wrong except he ignored her and Ashelin saw something as well. That doesn't meant a good impression if Naru was setting it up when she stood there and gave them the glare. The Metal Heads left the area and Keitaro noticed something very suspicious. Naru pushed Keitaro aside and walked up to Ashelin.

"Thank Precursors that I was able to show up in the nick of time or else you will be dead," said Naru in a lying tone.

"Something fishy is going on here," Daxter whispered.

**Daxter's POV**

There was no way that girl gave the Metal Heads the glare and they committed suicide as they fell down to their death. It was very suspicious and something was wrong when she gave Keitaro the glare. It looked like we found a rival, but that doesn't meant something was going on. Keitaro's expression was very suspicious and looked around. He noticed a group of women left the scene and the spear remained contact with the Metal Head. We were able to examine the spear except this spear is made out bone of some animal.

"Where did you come from?" said Ashelin in a hostile manner, "Are you one of the Underground?"

"Yes, I am with Baka, I mean "him"," said Naru in a sly mannered.

Ashelin turned to us and Keitaro's expression was indifferent when he gave her the glare.

"I don't know her, and I never saw her in the Underground before," said Keitaro in a serious tone.

I wished she was a male to avoid for a good reason after our last encountered her. She wasn't like the women from Keitaro's experiences except something tell me. She wanted to make our lives a living hell and laughing stock. She walked up to us in a sexy manner except I looked away from her a good reason until she stomped on my tail. She tried to rub Keitaro in a seductive manner except Keitaro pushed her aside.

"Sorry, but don't start with that," said Keitaro struggling.

"Oh come on," said Naru in a seductive mannered, "You promised after the war that we are going to get marry!"

Keitaro cannot take it anymore when he grabbed me and we ran off. We never did expecting to fall into her trap and it wasn't a good sign as well.

**Naru's POV**

We were able to take refuge in the forest, but I am doing this one for a special location. I wanted to get back at him for what he did on the last time. He left us to suffering in the hospital and that wasn't heroic. Even though, he will fell into our traps sooner or later. Ashelin stared at me very suspicious and was very hostile when she aimed the gun. She could go killed herself with it when I smiled evilly with my back turned. She was always my idol, but she was out of my league.

"You know I could threaten to tell your father or else you wanted a team-up with us," I said.

**Ashelin's POV**

She came out of nowhere; she threatening me. I don't seem to trust her at all when I noticed a sign that she wasn't human. This was very suspicious as well when she showed up and the Metal Heads committed suicide. I know something was wrong and that guy don't seemed to like her at all. She appeared to be a spy for the Baron or someone else.

"What are you?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a gentle smile except it was very malicious in a different way. I noticed something was wrong when I saw the infection on her other arm. She was an escaped patient from the hospital that was destroyed, I hope my anger and I wanted to call for back-up. The women who were missing or dead surrounding me in a hostile mannered, they charged up to me. I ended up counter attack them and I thought it was very easy except I was dead wrong. I was able to take out a lot except I never did realize that punch was able to knock me out. The atmosphere was more intense when I blacked out from the scene, and I heard her laughing.

"I was expecting her to be prepared, but I wasn't aware that she was weak like the baka," she said as a laugh.

**Torn's POV**

I overheard it from the communicator and I was very concern about Ashelin along with Kaze. I thought the situation would be very clear after capturing the intruder who appeared to be a little blond haired brown skinned girl. She was causing trouble and damaged the Underground. I never expected that she could hack into systems as well; she would be a good one. I don't like her at all after she hate all the food and ignored Underground. We were going short on Underground Members, and this was a bad situation. It got me wondering if the Baron was setting it up except I know the Baron. He would never do such a thing like that before, but I know he would do something like shutting off the Water Pump. I am very confused right now and the Shadow wasn't impressed that the building was damage by her weapons.

"Listen Male Baka," yelled a voice, "If you wanted to see your member or your bitch, you will surrendered to us!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled in angered.

I was more concern about Ashelin and I can't believe someone called her a bitch. That person was more threatening than the other enemies combined and it wasn't a sign of hope at all. Then it wasn't very good when Erol came into the Underground with Daxter in his arms, Daxter was in bad shape. He is annoying to me except he was also a valuable member to and Tess took a liking to him. I will be scare to see her expression to see him in this shape, he was bleeding from the arm, and his arms were broking. He was very much in bad condition and Erol frowned with disapproval from his face.

"They were ambush by unknown enemies," said Erol when he placed Daxter a temporary bed.

"I know, I already did overhear it and it wasn't a good sign as well," said Torn to Erol.

**Daxter's POV**

I can't believe what just happen, Keitaro ran away from her and then we were ambush. It wasn't worse when Keitaro was force to watch me getting beating up like boxing bag. It was very painful and they are taking their abuse to another level. They taunted me for being weak and left me to die. I saw Keitaro being taking away by the women; this took sickness to a whole another level. I struggled to crawl to try to save him except I failed and I was broking inside. I can't believe I failed to protect my friend and I claimed to be a phony when she threatening me if I wanted to see him again. Then you mustn't tell them where they were, I am not a threatening and the only one who noticed me. Erol noticed something was wrong and he grabbed me. He was the only one who saved my life from the Metal Heads and I told him to never tell Tess about this.

I was embarrassed and I never knew that the women could be so cruel to men, but cruel to animals. I lied down on the temporary bed and the Torn have an argument with Erol. Then a silhouette, he can't be the Underground Leader when he healed me up with Green Eco, and it can't be him. He was younger than Samos, and then I fell unconscious afterward.

"We will wait in the next morning until he recovers at the meantime," said a familiar voice.

**Regular POV**

Erol noticed the damage around the Underground and turned to Torn. Torn groaned in annoyance when he looked away from him and the Shadow departed from the room.

"What happen here?" asked Erol.

"I will tell you in the morning!" said Torn worn out and tired.

**Erol's POV**

It was very much a big disappointing about our date being ruined when I got a gut feeling that I should have been there. I found Daxter in bad shape and promised to never tell Tess. It wasn't a good sign that Ashelin and Keitaro are kidnap by an unknown enemy and I frowned when I came out of the Underground. I saw Keira and Shinobu waiting for me from the outside and Keira was very upset. Shinobu was very much scare, but it left me no other choice. I have to escort them straight home after this incident.

"Erol, is Daxter going to be alright?" Keira asked.

"Yes, but I should have never left him alone," I said in my mind.

I don't know where they are going to be, but I couldn't tell the bad news to the Baron. He would have my head for this, and if Daxter was able to get up. He would tell us for the first hand of what was going on after this moment. When I took the passenger's side and Krimson Guard drove the zoomer.

"Sempai, be alright," said Shinobu as she yawned.

As she fell asleep on Keira's shoulder and I don't know what she was saying except she was more worry about her. I never expected that we were be attack in airborne during the escort mission and one will try to do same thing to us. I have to be prepare for tomorrow and started on the rescue mission to save Keitaro and Ashelin from this chaos.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Things turned out to be bittersweet when the mission will go wrong, but there will still be hope. It makes us wondered if Erol should keep his job as Krimson Guard Commander or retired. Should there be a team-up involving Tess, Torn, Erol, and Daxter to stop threat going on? Who was the character in the Underground? Will things get worse for anyone? I need 10 reviews to see what your opinion or suggestion for the next chapter for now. **

**If you love it than I will continue on, but if you don't like it than I will not continue on with the series. This is going to be the sweet chapter after this one, and I hope you enjoyed it. There is another question should Baron Praxis get involve? Should he be good guy or bad guy? Should he be a temporary ally to bring his daughter safely? Should be the same in the video game? Should Shinobu and Keira joined the Underground and joined the rescue operation? I wanted to know what your suggestion if you want, I will put there! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Trouble in the Underground

**I do apologized, but I wanted to increase the rating before I posted this story. It becoming more graphic in details and this will be a short chapter as well. Keira and Shinobu ended up joining the Underground, but it will be a bittersweet reunion for Shinobu and Kaolla-Su.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Note: Thanks to rst64tlc, the rating have been increased to avoid getting the story remove.**

* * *

Chapter 5.3: Trouble in the Underground

* * *

**The Shadow's POV**

We weren't aware this was going to happen when I came out of my room and I wasn't supposed to see my face. I wasn't impressed that the building was heavily damage by one little girl with heavy artillery weapons and explosive. She appeared very harmless except she is deadlier than the Krimson Guards and the Metal Heads combine. The walls crumble and the rooftop were missing; the foundation was able to stand except there was secret hiding when members were force to take shadow while the curtains were temporary walls. The funds were being low during the years and I don't trust Krew at all from the beginning. He ended forcing us to do an exchange for money, the Underground Members ended up in the Nursing Clinic or killed. I thought it was the Krimson Guards from the beginning except I was dead wrong, she was from another world.

Kor and the Kid stared at the damage as well, he wasn't impressed as well. We kept "the intruder" trapped in Food Storage Room where she devoured all the food in one night. She doesn't gain weight, but she considered dangerous. She almost burnt us to death with a heavy artily machines, she was having fun. We lost a lot of Underground Members at the same night when their bodies stuffed inside of the body bag or covered in sheets. She thought she was a dream except it was reality. Torn lost his pride after the incident and it wasn't the same anymore. We were force to send out the bad news to their family and it was very much heartbreaking at the same. The buildings weren't in a good shape anymore; they forced to cover the walls with curtains. The funds were getting lower when we have to divide to family who lost their lives. I could the future going darker after I got bad news from Erol of an organization kidnapping our best operative and Ashelin Praxis.

"We have to do something quickly or else there will be more bloodshed," I said to my dear friend.

"I agree, this is worse situation ever," Kor said in disgust, "That child doesn't have any soul and it was more to that. The Underground Members have more to different place and a few forced to stay behind to repair the building. Did that intruder sent to the Underground?"

"Excuse me!"

We turned around to see a little girl around the same age as a girl accompanied by another one. They looked more like sisters to me due to their same color except it was different. It was more surprise that she doesn't have long ears like the other except she was calmer.

* * *

**Keira's POV**

After we escorted back to the workshop and this could get very badly. When a group of women ganged up on us and tried to take Shinobu. I thanked the Krimson Guards for showing up and arresting them except they stood there hostile. We weren't very safe from last night when one woman tried to convince Shinobu to join them. She was a bit insane that everything was a dream and not realizing she was killing innocent victims. She tried to give an example and shot the victims in the head. Shinobu was shock for what that woman did and brave in battle to refuse the offer. When the victims were drag by the Krimson Guards and it wasn't safe anymore. Shinobu stood there very strong except she gained a bandage on her right eye and bruise after she refused. The words were reminder from the Psycho Woman when she stood right in front of us.

"Shinobu, I can't believe you believe that you aren't in a dream," said the voice, "You should be graceful that we are able to do what we want?"

"Don't you realize what you did?" Shinobu yelled, "You tried to display an example of a dream, but you killed victims are simply walking by. You are not giving me an example, sometimes; I wished you didn't make a trap of Sempai! You were behind the thing; you caused everyone to think Sempai committed suicide."

"You know that he was very bad influence to you and the others, he doesn't deserved to live here as our manager," she yelled.

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Shinobu yelled in anger, "You dumped him and made his life a living hell. You never did give him a chance except you continued to treat him like crap along with the others. YOU ARE GIVING THEM A BAD INFLUENCE TO ALL THE-!"

Then Psycho Woman punched Shinobu so hard and she sent flying to the wall. Shinobu didn't replied except she was angrier as well, she didn't felt any pain. I rushed up to her except Psycho Woman tried to attack me except Shinobu gave her the look.

"You are becoming stupid and bad influence by this "alien", come with us!" she said, "Or else!"

"You are more than a coward," said Shinobu in anger, "You always beat up Keitaro to prove stronger, but you are a coward in other worlds, Naru Narusegawa! You, Motoko Aoyama, and last Mitsune Konno are all cowards taking an advantage of him. You gave Kaolla Su and Sarah a bad influence, but you are the worse, so leave my sister in peace!"

My tears streamed down my face when she called me her "sister", Psycho Woman was getting ready to attack her again. Her emotions were getting the best of her when she tried to except the Krimson Guards were rushing into the scene. She disappeared when she took out the smoke and threw it down on the ground. I held her closed to me and I never felt over emotions in my life. It was more shocking, but I never been sad in my life when mom died. She reminded me a lot about my mother when I stared at her and I smiled when I made the right decision-making such a decision. I can't stay in the Workshop forever, but I have to do something about it. I have been in my comfort zone for far too long and I won't stand there for not doing anything.

"Who must you be?" said the old man.

"I am Keira and this is my sister Shinobu," I answered, "We are here to join the Underground."

"What are you two talented of?" said familiar face that looked like my father.

I stared him for a second when it was very weird that he has an afro, he looked longer than Daddy. I stared at him for a second when it got me wondering if it was the past or the future. I wasn't very much aware of it from the beginning except it would have been strange to see him in an afro. He wasn't Daddy except he was in the future and Shinobu nudged me back into reality.

"What are you two can do?" he asked again.

"I am capable in mechanic and my sister," I said to him.

"Isn't she too young be a member of Underground?" said old man.

"Too young?" said Shinobu in anger, "Listen, we were ambush by a bunch of whores and they tried to make our lives a living hell! Their leader tried to reason with us, but they gave an example to kill the victims walking on by. There is a question where were you when all this was happening, the Krimson Guards were there to stop it except the Leader escaped. She gave me a warning and threatening our lives. We can't stand there on the sideline anymore, we can't be safe anymore!"

* * *

**The Shadow's POV**

Another organization threatening two girls causing them to joined the Krimson Guards. Torn mentioned there was threatening through the communicator by an unknown enemy, but the news were getting worse. A female organization was causing chaos around the place, and the news was getting worse each day. The Underground Members mentioned that they were ambush from behind and sexual abuse. They blackmailed by the unknown enemies as well OVER NIGHT, I have fear for the members and I am not risking them in danger. The Krimson Guards were another victim as well come to think of it and blackmailed as well. It meant the Krimson Guards and the Underground Members weren't safe from them at all. I stared at the girl and I saw the determination in her eyes.

"Give us a chance to prove ourselves or I am threatening to tell the Baron," she said in a threatening tone.

"You wouldn't will you!" said Kor in a calm.

"I would!" she yelled in anger, "I already know about the Underground by heart and it wouldn't be very serious if Baron figured out the Operation was his own daughter!"

I was shock and I never saw the child in my life so threatening. She got a lot of courage and won't quit. I saw fear in her eyes and we saved "The Kid" from being experiment. It got me wondering if we could save more victims than the kid alone. I looked away from her and thought about it for a second. The Kid walked up to her and stared at her for a second. I looked back to see the little girl treating him like brother of her and thought about the incidents in the past that weren't able to save the children. Tears shredded from my eyes when I thought of everything in the past and it left me no other choice.

"Shinobu, why do you have to say something like that?" said her older sister.

"What do you expect?" said the girl known as Shinobu, "IF they won't let us in, then we have to threatening them. We can't just sit around to let those whores killed innocent lives; it was more heartbreaking that she thought it was game. It is reality now!"

"Give me 1 through 10 on how danger it was?" I asked her.

Kor's expression wasn't very impress at all and she answered "10". I answered her questions and she was very honest, but she gave the detail to us. Her heart was pure golden and showed concern about the others. I turned back to the Underground building and it was still under repair. We needed the help we can get now and I allowed Torn to take a day off to think of a rescue mission along with Erol and Tess. I think I will take full responsibility to keep an eye out for these two, but I wondered how Torn reacted. It was hard to imagined and he forbidden little kids into joining the Underground, but little does he knew the children have gone through losing their parents to the Metal Heads. There were also injustice to the little ones from the Krimson Guards and I looked back at her.

"You are in, but this doesn't mean you are clear side of water," I said to her, "Torn doesn't take children very lightly and I hope you are able to prove him wrong."

"I will!" Shinobu replied with a gentle bow.

"But first, I need you to tamed this "intruder" before you continued on with the mission," I said with disappointed, "Your older sister will go without you, I know you have short ears like the other one. I believe it would be wise to control her and make her realized what she did?"

"I already guess it when Erol told me the bad news," said Keira to me.

* * *

**Keira's POV**

The Shadow gave us pass to get inside the Underground; we never did realize it was beyond worse. Workers have struggling to fix the pipe through the ceiling as it decays, the walls were broking. The living condition was worse for the injured members lying on the bed. There were bloodstains and nurses picking up the dismembered body parts from all over the place. They put them in the wagon and the bloodstains were on walls. There were so many gores and Shinobu looked at it like she saw violence before. She frowned with disappointment when she went past the walls to the upstairs and murmured, "Su, you baka!"

The vacated rooms appeared more than a Surgery Room as they operated on the patients. We went past them and the rooms were full of injured as they cried in pain. We saw a man walked past us with half of body missing and his organs were revealing. It will never get in my head and we continued to walk. Memories reminded of my mother so much and Daddy married to her. Then she disappeared afterward, it was very heartbreaking to see my mother not waking up. I thought she was sleeping and Daddy wasn't the same anymore. Every injured member reminded me a lot of grim reminder of life and a few reminded me about my mother's death. I tried to hide my true feeling from others and smiled all my life.

"Sister," Shinobu said, "Why are you crying?"

"I can't show my emotions," I said in my mind and tried to smile, "its ok."

"No, it is not!" said Shinobu to me in concern, "You have to let it out."

"Shinobu," I said in my mind.

We continued on heading straight until we turned right to the Mess Hall, it was more than a hospital than a cafeteria. The tables used as beds for the Injured and there were low amount of food in the room. I almost fell into a hole, but Shinobu grabbed me. I was surprise that parts of the building blown off half way and the ceilings were damage and crumbling. There was water leaking from the pipe to the floor. Then we heard the pipe busting from the above and the water flooded the room to our knees. Underground Members rushed in past us and tried to fix the pipe. The water flooded out of the Mess Hall through the broken wall, and one Underground Member noticed Shinobu.

"You better keep an eye on that brat!" said Underground Member in angered when he was referring to Shinobu.

I tried to hold my anger and Shinobu went on by to the Food Storage Room behind the counter and opened the door. I saw a girl around Shinobu's age except she was more hyperactive, but dangerous. She was very blonde hair and brown skin. Her ears were similar to Shinobu and the Food Storage Room was in a mess. There were empty bottles and it made for the pig around the place. Shinobu was more than angry when she stared at the "Intruder", but she looked like a little kid devouring a whole jar of onions.

* * *

**Shinobu's POV**

I couldn't be unpleasant to see Su again; she doesn't seem to realize what she has done. If Sarah was here than they will make her life a living hell besides Su was consider more dangerous than us combine. She doesn't seem to realize when she "plays" with those; she doesn't seem to realize how she allowing them to suffered. She was worse than Naru when she used her weapons are beyond deadlier than cute. She turned to me in shock and jumped up out of the chair. She tried to glomp me except I backed away. She landed on the floor flat down and I wasn't going to have it all.

"Kaolla Su, you have gone too far!" I said in a serious tone, "You have cause people to suffer, what you have to say for yourself?"

"Come on, Shinobu, it is a Game!" she said in a cheerful as she got up from the chair, "They don't have any lives!"

We were shock from the answers from Su, and she doesn't seem to realize what was going on now. Keira was very much confused and Su noticed her. She was still jumping up and down in her hyperactive when she hoped up to her. She examined Keira with very curious and Keira wasn't impressed. She felt uncomfortable around Su when she continued to jump up and down, but she invaded her personal space.

"Su, that's enough!" I yelled at her in anger.

"Come on, she can't be real!"

"Actually I am!" Keira said annoyed, "So please just GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Keira ended up slapping Su on the face to the wall, Su got back up again. She wasn't very scar or hurt except she was surprise. She smiled delightful when she felt the pain, this wasn't the Su. She doesn't seem to know what she did wrong except she smiled continually. It was beginning to scared us out at the same time with her trademark saying, "Would you "play" with me?"

"NO!" we yelled in anger.

"Come on, we can have fun and "play" with the others," she said in cheerful, "AND!"

"Kaolla Su, you don't seemed to realize what you continue to do and you are causing people their pain," I yelled in a serious tone, "If you were in Jak's situation than you understand what was real and a game!"

"That will never happen I will be able to escape with my toys!" said Su in a cheerful, "Besides I know this a virtual reality game situation and I can do what I want!"

"But think of Keitaro Urashima!" I yelled in angered, "Are you very SMART OR DUMB?"

"Smart!" said Su in cheerful, "I know Keitaro could survive anything, even if he was in space!"

"BUT HIS MENTAL CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I yelled in angered.

"He is immortal!" Su said.

"NO, he is not!" I yelled when I have to punch her and Su is beginning to piss me off, "I never met an idiot in my life to do something so evil! Su are disgraced to the family and I referred you as an adult than a child!"

"Shinobu, but this is a d-!" said Su, but I continued to punch her in the face.

"IS this a dream now?" I yelled in angered when I slammed her down on my head to the floor.

"NO!" she said in a playful except she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head, "Owwie!"

I was able to get off of her and she rubbed the back of her head. She was the blood and she was going insane. She began the lick the blood from her hand and thought it was fruit juice.

"It have a dream, it tasted like fruit juice!" Su said in a cheerful.

"Su, no," I yelled, "That your blood!"

Su continued to lick until there was no more and continued to act hyperactive except she begins to become sadistic at the same time. She begins to take out her weapons out of nowhere and aimed it right at us. We reacted in terror when we rushed out of the Food Storage Room and slammed the door closed. The door blown off with one shot of her weapons and began to panic. The Underground Members were reacting when they were repair and I tried to keep her calm except it was worse. Su jumped out her with her blood bleeding from the back of her head and hopped on the counter. She chuckled insanely when she continued to make it worse.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Su continued to cause chaos, but she doesn't realizing what she was doing. Her blood begins to bleed from the back of her head and her illusion was surrounding by food. She continues to aim at them and used her weapons to cause more damage to the Underground building, but the Underground Members was injure in action. The Underground Members attacked her ahead of them with their weapons except she continued to kick them and aimed her weapons. She giggled sadistically than ever when she caused more death around Keira and Shinobu.

Keira protected Shinobu from the destruction and Shinobu didn't back down when she grabbed the gun from the Underground Member. She waited at the right time to tackled Su from airborne to the ground, but Su kicked in the stomach. Su thought Shinobu was playing except she didn't realized that Shinobu was hurting as she coughed out blood. Su reacted when she licked the blood from the floor and the Underground Members were disturb. They continued to aim their guns at her until Su looked her and eyes were wide opened.

"I wanted more fruit juice!" she giggled, "I want more!"

She continued to used her weapons at them and the violence continue to spread around the Underground Building. The doctors tried to tranquilize her except she did the round kick and sending them flying into the walls. Some ended up falling into their death through the first floor in a disturbing. She giggled when her illusions with Underground Members as fruits burst into juice and she was happily while she was drinking blood from the wound. Shinobu was right behind her as she aimed the gun and it doesn't have to come to this. She took the first shot and Su noticed Shinobu.

"Shinobu, you wanted to play?" said Su in an insane.

"I didn't want to do this, but you have finally crossed the line!" Shinobu yelled in anger.

Su tried to shoot at Shinobu except her guns were out of bullets. Shinobu sighed in relief except things began to get worse she brought out the Mecha-Tama, but then she realized something. She saw illusions to Lamba-Su and her sister stared down at her with disappointed. Su noticed to Mecha-Tamas were getting close to Shinobu and heard hurtful words from them.

"This isn't what princess should act; I can't believe you attacking innocent people!"

"Brother, but!"

Shinobu was surprise to see Su very much shock, but continued to shoot the Mecha-Tama was ready to explode.

"No, but!" Amalla yelled in anger, "I never realized this before, I never realized how immature you have become. You should ashamed of yourself for what you did now, think what your father would do if he sees you like this. The girls gave you the bad influence and you are attacking your own best friend. This isn't a princess attacking her own people, you are becoming more than that!"

"You don't understand!" Su yelled back away.

"You don't understand!" yelled Lamba in anger, "You have cause chaos here and thought it was playing. Look around you; everyone is suffering because of you. You don't know what is right or wrong, and we regretted sending you to Japan in the first place. If you haven't been in the Inn than you will be the same girl that we loved. We don't love you anymore!"

Su's eyes began to stream down when she was shaking in fear and the Underground Members showed up.

Su said, "But they…"

"No, they used your intelligence to do bad things and we realized what you become," said Amalla as she looked away, "You have shamed Molmol to this unknown planet, you have shamed yourself. I don't want to look at you ever again; I missed you when you are older. You have disgraced to our family!"

"We never did realize our home destroyed by the unknown enemies and we are dead!" said Lamba, "We are dead and you are still alive causing chaos."

Su's illusions began to crumble and snapped back into reality to see Shinobu looking at her. Su broke down in tears when she saw Underground Members in bad shape and kneeled down in sadness. When she cried except her head began to feel dizzy. Everything began to become blurry around her and saw the Death right in front of her. Su reacted in terror and ran off. Shinobu was on her tail and saw the opened window. Su looked back and saw Grim going near her. She fell down from the window and Shinobu was too late to catch her. Until she fall on the ground in a curl up into a ball with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**The Shadow's POV**

I could feel her pulse was barely alive, and looked to see Shinobu from the third floor. Shinobu pulled her head back from the window and she thought she fell. She was barely alive, and it left me no other choice.

"I am sorry for everything that I caused," she said in a weak tone, "Let me died in peace…"

It made me wondered why she would send a request and the Underground Members murmured under their breath. They don't seem to like her at all when they gave her the glare and others began to argue that she should never live at all. It would be a possibly that the Metal Heads have left her insane at all and Kor was a bit frightening as well. He kept distance and she would be a second Weapon Expert. Some of the Underground Members ended up having pity for her and they can't do anything, but they stared at me. She could be a valuable ally except she was far too young to die at such a young age. She will have exiled with a Wastelander instead of being a member here. What should I do?

I will not give her green eco to recover in and she will continued to cause chaos once again, but it left no other choice. She will have to go through pain naturally without green eco was my conclusion after that. She ended up have to guardian that will make her change and become more civilized, but not hear. I hope I won't regret this decision, but this is life and there is one life to live. I hope she is able to learn the hard way.

* * *

**Torn's POV**

The Underground Members and I have to regroup in the Water Slum's Restaurant, it was the only place considering to similar to the Krew's bar except different. We remained in the VIP area behind the curtains and sound proof walls to avoid distracting the business. We have to check the place before we did a rescue mission, but that doesn't change at that point from what happened. Tess joined after she heard the news about the rat and Erol gave us the information about the place. It was a rough time when we have to save our top comrade and Ashelin. Her expression was more than pissed off after I didn't showed up to aid her. It would have gotten worse in this situation and we already lost a lot of members. We used the funds to give to the family and few survived the incident. It was very much the worse day ever in my life, but there is still hope.

"OK, Daxter explained to us what happened yesterday during the mission," said Erol, "It was more than a surprise that it was the same girl from the Mine Strip. He wasn't very much lying at all, he gave us every detail. Metal Heads committing suicide, this one wakes up a lot of questions now."

"Give me the detail about the girl!" I said to her.

"This girl was refer to as Narusegawa and the other one was Aoyama," he explained, "Those girls were pain in the ass and they attacked Vin thinking he was a pervert. Even though, I won't go details how the outcome was of it. They were the same girls who escaped from the hospital and left it in ruined from the hidden cameras last night. I have to talk to the survivors and Baron covered their cost to avoid being sued. They left an idiotic trial leading to them in the Haven Forest and we have to put extra precautions to avoid them from causing chaos."

"Without Vin, the security system will be down and Metal Heads will be invading the City," I added.

"Exactly," Erol said to me.

"So, what's the plan now?" said Tess in concerned.

"If we tried to go in except we will ended up being ambush," said Daxter shaking, "Talk about women's appearances being deceiving. They seduced men and then WHAMMED being backstabbing from behind."

He made a good point until Tess got an idea and it doesn't have to come it at the end. She smiled at us in a sadistic, but innocent way. I didn't want to do this, but it left us no other choice at all. I never expected to appear in make-up ever in an undercover, I wasn't very much impressed that we got an upgraded to dress. I looked like Lady Gaga in the mirror, but this wasn't enjoying at all. When I turned to see Erol… I cannot tell if he was a girl or not because his hair wasn't spiked except his hair looked more like a short hair and died black. He looked like an Emo Character, it was completely weird and Tess was the same. She was very much determining with her weapons and I wasn't impressed that I wore a dress.

"Are you ready?" she said with a smirk, "Toran?"

"I am going to kill myself if you continue to say that name again," I replied.

Things began to change when the double door was open from the entrance and I looked out to see two girls. My reaction was a bit more indifferent when I met a little girl coming into the restaurant. She was more around the Intruder's age and calmed. Her hair was more similar to her sister's hair and the similarity looked more eerie. Her ears were shorter and Erol pushed me aside. He rushed out of there and Underground members were laughing at him in that outfit. Their expressions were very much priceless when he stopped them right before the Underground Member was able to lead him to the VIP Area.

**Regular POV**

Erol came out behind the curtain and the restaurants changed when chairs were upside down on the tables. The walls were being cover in brown paint and covered with maps of Haven City. There were a memorial area under the stairs near the kitchen with deceased members' name in a straight line and one Underground Member wrote it down with a laser. The floor was being cover by a sheet to avoid the priceless floor from getting into the mess. The two chandeliers were above when it was rotating on the right with hidden cameras on each light bulb. There was another board between the entrance and other side where the Underground Members were examine Su's weapons and Mecha-Tamas on the table. Tess and Torn watched him behind the curtain to see what was going on while Torn was afraid to come out there. Erol was very concern about Keira and Shinobu when she walked up them while the Underground Members stared at him for a second.

"Erol, why are you wearing these clothes?" she asked.

"Uh, there was a clothes' malfunction," Erol said in a nervous, "But what are you doing here?"

"Going to join the Underground after what happen just now," said Keira with pride.

"Wait what?" said Erol in shocked.

"What?" said Torn rushed out of there into the scene, "You can't do that! You have to go through a test before becoming an official member of the Underground.

Everyone began to laugh at him except he gave them the glare. They continued on with their work, Torn was very serious when he gave Keira and Shinobu the glare. Keira countered it when she gave him the glare and she was very serious when her arms closed.

"We already stare the mission before we headed here," she replied with pride, "He wanted us to give you this!"

Keira held out a letter and Torn grabbed it. He read it and his reaction was very much priceless when he looked at Keira. Then he stared at Shinobu for a second and it doesn't mean it was a walk in the park. Shinobu showed her game face going on and was very determined to saved Keitaro or Kaze from his prisoner.

"Judging me if I was some little kid, but there was something more I could do," said Shinobu when she told strong, "There is a question I going to asked you. What kind of Underground would be ambushed by a little kid and then not doing their job to protect the innocent?"

"I agreed," said Keira in serious tone, "Before you talked your way about her being too young to join?"

"How the heck do they know what I was going to say?" said Torn in his mind.

"What happen?" Erol asked in concern.

"We were both ambushed by not some raging fan girls except this was beyond serious in daylight," Keira said in a serious tone, "Those whores attacked us and then tried to make us join. The results were threatening when a woman tried to give an example that it wasn't real. It scarred our minds of the victims' death for not realizing what was going on and Shinobu ended up getting beating up because of her refusal."

"I was the only one who was able to reasoned with the Intruder who was no longer by friend as well," said Shinobu in a serious tone, "She ended up jumping out of the window and wanted to kill herself after she realized what she did. She thought it was a "Game", she was the second one to say that."

Erol was a bit shock as well and he knew that his fans always stalked them a lot. He never did realize that things were getting more intense than before and he frowned with disappointing.

"If it was my fault for not protecting you both than I am," said Erol disappointing.

"It wasn't your fault!" said Keira with sighed, "If I haven't been so caught up with the project and I didn't realized that there was more than a dark side to the City. I can't be doing the usual and I needed to do something about it. I realized that I have been on my comfort zone and I needed to stop thinking about the project less often. I needed to focus on finding my father now, but how's Daxter?"

Daxter came out from the curtain and Keira's expression was shock when he began to become different. Shinobu walked up to him and petted him on the head. She picked him up and hugged him tight. Keira never saw Daxter in different way except he was more different. He was more mature unlike he was in Sandover Village. He wasn't very much flirt anymore except he looked very serious.

"Daxter?" said Keira in concerned.

"I already lost a friend already, but I am not losing another one again," said Daxter angered.

"Lost a friend already?" said Keira in her mind.

Erol knew what was going on and understood what Daxter was saying. Erol wanted to wait at the right moment to tell Keira the truth except it was going to wait for a moment.

"Not now!" said Erol in his mind, "I will tell her when the time is right."

Daxter sighed when he looked away from Keira, but he felt comfort when Shinobu put him down. Torn didn't replied when he stood there and his expression was priceless when he looked at the letter. He didn't look up until Tess showed up and wanted to know what was going on.

**Meanwhile…**

Keitaro woke up in an isolated room underground with the smell of semen and blood. Metal Heads walked up and down like guards outside of his cell. He saw Metal Heads killed prisoners as the gate opened and two women wore tight clothes. They chuckled at the victims being devoured alive by the Metal Heads, but the male victims screamed in terror when their armors were being rip off. Keitaro smelled condoms around the place and he felt violated when he noticed he doesn't have any pants. He smelled very dirty and semen was on his knees. He struggled to get up except he was tie to the chair. He frowned with disappointment and disturbed. Metal Heads growled at him before they continued to walk off. Then he saw Jak right in front of him and disgusted what was going on now.

"Jak, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this at all after when they ambushed you and then this happened," he said to Keitaro in disgusted, "You were being used a sex toy while you were unconscious."

Keitaro was shock and angered at the same time, he never expected this was going to part of the game. It was a rated "T" for god's sake, but he felt violated and Jak looked back. The Metal Heads sensed Jak, but Jak gave him the glare. The Metal Heads continued on in fear and Jak turned to Keitaro and the two women turned to him. They saw him woke up and their lustful eyes were on him. They tried to go inside his cell except it was very suspicious when the door didn't opened.

"What the?" said a red hair woman as she tried to get the door opened, "The door stuck."

"Let's get the key from Mistress' room," said the drunken short platinum blonde hair woman.

They left and Jak sighed in relief when he turned to Keitaro in a concern. Keitaro noticed something wrong when he noticed his ghost was disappearing and Keitaro struggled to get up from his chair.

"What happen, Jak?"

"I cannot last longer than before," he said as he disappeared, "You have to figured out yourself instead of relying on me."

Keitaro realized he was right when he struggled to get out of the bondage until he ended up becoming patient. He closed his eyes to pretend to go sleep when the two girls returned with the key. He heard their footsteps when he closed their eyes when he felt one of them untying. He transformed into his Dark self and grabbed from behind. He slammed their heads together causing them to feel unconscious.

Back with them, Keira sighed when she put the plan emotion and Torn was relief that he doesn't have to cross-dress. It felt uncomfortable when he wears that and Erol sighed in relief, but he was embarrass when Keitaro showed up. Shinobu ended up helping out as well when she gave the info what they were facing now and Torn's expression was a bit surprise that Shinobu was more different from a child. Shinobu ended up giving them the heads-up and Tess made a remark.

"You know them than we expected, I am impress," said Tess surprised, "So, they aren't raging fan girls, but they are going to make it worse."

"Raging fan girls," said Erol in his mind, "Yeah right?"

"The location was confirm Haven Forest when you gave us the info Erol," said Keira when she pointed out the map, "But there would a problem, their base made possibly be hidden in the underground and it is not going in the surface. It would be too easy for once, but we are dealing with a threat. You informed me that Vin was beating up during the rescue mission right and you sent them to…"

"To a Hospital, but a prison," said Erol frowned, "I was going send them into the Fortress, but it would crueler than I expected. Veger will try to do something to do them, and that won't happen. Baron is aware about the destroyed hospital and I am thinking about retired from the force after I get the Intel."

Keira and Torn were shock because of the news, but Tess didn't show any emotions at all. Keira's expression changed when they continued on with the explanation and decided to go on with the mission. Torn, Shinobu, and Tess went ahead, but Keira and Erol stayed behind. Erol frowned and walked ahead. Keira doesn't know what to say much, but was very much surprise that Erol was retiring. She wondered why he wanted to do something like when she followed with Shinobu behind her except Keira stopped Shinobu.

"It would be wise to stay here," she said to Shinobu.

"You don't know them more than I do," said Shinobu in a serious tone, "I have gone through hell in this Inn and then you will be also in danger. I wanted to give her a peace of my mind for that! I will never forgive her for what she did."

Keira didn't reply, but she has to give in except she was more concerned about Shinobu's safety after she met her.

Meanwhile with the Baron, Baron Praxis was having a difficult time on his own when he was on the throne. It was worse when he was balancing The Underground's activity about his daughter, and staked of Haven City. He wasn't the same after he heard the news that his daughter was being kidnap and frowned with disappointed. Veger was on his tail about the situation and nagging at him without any end. Baron knew that something was wrong when he overheard the woman's voice threatening him to turn his title to her for his daughter's life. He won't do anything until his daughter was safe, but he noticed Erol changed over time. He wasn't the same person except he was different from before. He began to show sympathy to the victims, but he hid it.

"What are going to go do about this situation?" asked Veger impatient.

"I wished I could, but you are on my tail for twenty-four hours," he said to him in anger, "I wished you could leave…"

Veger frowned with disappointed when he was force to leave the room and Baron closed off the entrance. He avoided distraction from the outside as he trapped himself into the room, but he frowned when his true emotions revealed. He checked the lists on the hologram with the KG missing from their duty and frowned with disapproved on his face.

"There was always another thing to cause the city to go downhill," said Baron stressed out, "I don't deserve the ruler of the city. What will do Damos? What will do you do? Another group endangering the Krimson Guards and Underground Members, what have I done wrong now?"

When he walked back and forth in the room until he came up to conclusion, but he wondered what results will come. His heart was concern about his daughter when he removed the curtains on the wall to show his wife who appeared more like Ashelin. Her red hair was tie into the buns and wore a pink dress with gray pelt. Baron looked up at the portrait of his death wife and frowned when he shredded the tear down his face.

"I already lost my wife and I don't want to lose my only daughter in the family," he said as he took out his sword and examined it, "There will be none to take my place when I am gone…"

As he swing his sword around and then broke his back when he tried to raise his sword up in the air similar to the Wind Walker where Link obtained the Master Sword. Baron groaned when he caused the room unlocked. He struggled to get back up again when he headed out of the room as he carried the sword before he closed the curtain.

"Don't worry Ashelin, I am coming," he said in his mind as he struggled with the pain.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Looks like there would be a team-up after all except it will be the next chapter, but I will need some suggestion at meantime. I wondered what will happen next, it depends on you about the mission. Will they able to saved Ashelin and Keitaro or should drop the series if I don't have more feedback?**

**9/16/2012: I am very sorry for using that threat, but I think it would be wise to send it back to Love Hina where it belonged. It sucks that this is an only crossover, none review except for one. I do thanked rst64tlc, but I don't want to lose any of my followers. I did enjoyed the idea for once and decided to use the idea, but I need reviews if anyone wanted me to continue on with my story.**

**On the side note: Unlike Microsoft Word, Fanfiction Spelling and Grammar's Check actually worked and it was able to sense. Best of all, it pointed out what I missed and needed more worked on. So I am not sure what to say, but thank you for this spelling check.**


	8. Between the Line

_I do apologize for taking this chapter a bit too long, I already installed a problem to help me out with the grammar problems. It is very much a long chapter, but I think it would be possible that I would take a break now. I am not going to be upset if someone gives some new ideas for the next chapter. It is already distracting me from my classwork and it goes the same thing for Roleplaying as well. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and I hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

_**Chapter 5.4: Between the Line**_

**Keitaro's POV**

I gained the map by a prisoner after I freed him from his prison cell while I used the key. It was designed as a brothel and a prison base when I checked the blueprint in the storage room between the restroom and another cell. I summarized it when I figured out where they kept Ashelin there, so I am able to rescue her and we can get out of there. I can't leave the prisoners behind and it wasn't my nature to do so, but I tried to think positive while I was taunted by Granny Hina, and thought thinking negative comments would make it better. I ignored when I was able to figure out her location and smiled sadistic when I heard two women heard them in front of the door. They never were expecting me when they went inside the room and noticed the blueprint. I decided to take them down when I banged their head to cause them to fall unconscious. I would have used the morph gun except they will detect my instinct.

"Note not to use any weapons," I said in my mind.

When I came out of the storage and I saw two women in their KG walked on by. They held their weapons as they walked down like the guards except their clothes are more revealing, and they revealed their skin. While the Metal Heads stood there behind the cells with the decaying corpses. They were very lustful in their eyes and the smell was terrible. I have to hold my breath as I run away until I reached in the four way hall. Granny Hina began to taunt me in the background and triggered the alarms. I was wide open as the whores rushed up with the weapons and the energy was running out. I got the say that the designs looked almost like the prison except it looked similar to the Inn or a Brothel in a disturbing manner. I went past every door and old items were in each room with two empty beds, and it was wide opened. They looked familiar to me, but I can't point my finger at them on where did they came from. I heard the voices coming from the north and west, but the east was where I came from. It left me no other choice, and there were no obstacles for hiding from enemies. There were no warriors coming from the South, but I decided to take the Southern Route while I hid in the shadow.

"Let me go, you hear me!" Ashelin yelled in anger.

It was Ashelin; she has to be somewhere as I went down. I know she isn't like a damsel in distress, but I heard her fighting back. The three women were flying from the walls right in front of me and she came out unharmed. She wasn't very much of a Damsel in Distress, but a Fighter. She wore her usual uniform except she felt uncomfortable with the make-up covering her tattoos on her face. She grabbed a tissue, and removed the makeup to cover her face.

"What are they trying to do?" She said in anger, "Trying to make me look girly in a twisted manner, but the make-up isn't fooling me at all."

"Is the make-up a failed experiment?"

Ashelin looked away from me and I got a gut instinct that the make-up could possibly Kaolla-Su's idea of manipulation. I could be wrong except she looked back at me and frowned.

"This make-up was one former scientist's idea into manipulating women and tried to get Father's approval," she said in disgust, "Into being controlling to get secrets out from the Underground, but it could be worse. Men could use it to manipulate women to do what they want if it gets into the wrong hands, Father have to reject it."

I could imagine what will happen next if they were able to put on my face except I would be their mind slave to them. Even though, we knew that it would be used again, but we don't know when.

**Ashelin's POV**

This was more disgusting than the Metal Heads, but they weren't much kidnappers or evil leaders. They were more manipulative to convince the women to join, but they were nothing to do. I was forced to watch a few soldiers died and tried to get me to join, but that didn't work. It wasn't going to work into manipulating me by putting makeup on my markings; they thought it was a Mark of Men. This was considered to be worse than being experimented, but I was dead wrong. The two leaders don't seem to have mercy on the victims; it was disturbing that the Metal Heads and women used their sex appealed to manipulate men.

I was forced to watch the Metal Heads devoured the victims from both Underground Members and Krimson Guards. I could imagine their family hurt to hear the news of their death, but this was beyond sick when I watched Metal Head fucking women. I was sick to my stomach when I was forced to look away, but I have pity on those who died. I will avenge them if I encountered their leaders after we were ambushed. I didn't realize Keitaro was shaking, but surprised to see me. I smelled a horrible stench, and I could tell that he was raped by the women. His clothes reeked of his semen and he was violated by them when he looked away from me. He looked away from me, but tried to fake his emotions. He wasn't fooling me when I stared at him, but it wasn't the right time.

"We have to get out right now," I said to him.

"Will do!" He said a smile except it wasn't his true smile at all.

He was more concern about my safety than him except his feelings felt corrupted after being raped. We continued on the route, but there was one problem. We can't find the exit anywhere…

**Keitaro's POV**

They made this place into the maze to get victims and escapees alike to escape the place. It was very smart, but not that smart. We struggled to hide to avoid being detected; Ashelin snapped three necks to avoid being detected by the women. We were disgusted by the terrible smell from hallways when we came across the morgue with the dead corpses. We were forced to leave when laser nets had nearly turned us into cubes, but they were very good with traps. It wasn't enough to get us through this nightmare and we saw corpses piled up from the vent and Metal Heads devoured it in a jarring manner. It was disturbing that corpses cramped inside of the cages on both sides through the wall, the others were crying out of health. A few prisoners were mentally disabled when they were losing mind over lust and we witnessed females slaughtering men for fun in another room. They trained themselves in a sick twisted manner with a sign, "Men are our enemies on the wall…"

"I am getting disgusted into seeing it," I said in my mind.

It began to get worse when we were ambushed from behind the same women except we came prepared. I was forced to use to Morph Gun with Yellow Mod to kill them while Ashelin ended up shooting at them in the handset. I heard random voices from Halo's video games; I wished they didn't use that because this is Jak and Daxter game after all. It was still beyond rated T when I thought about it. Granny Hina's taunts won't get anywhere when we continued to fight to survive this nightmare. The women were corrupted by heart as they tried to seduce me, but I was forced to beat them up. We continued to run through the walls while the women followed us until we reached to an unknown chamber.

**Regular POV**

The chamber was different than the others except it was bigger than a cell's room. There were paper files surrounding the place and multiple monitors monitoring the areas on the wall right in front of them. The room was familiar to Keitaro except it was more different due to the orange and red walls, but ground. The bed was on the opposite side with stuff animals, and Keitaro went closer. He examined the stuff animals and the head fell off to reveal to be hidden weapons. He noticed the bloody knifes and needles on the bloody cloth of the table, but smelled of blood. Ashelin looked around the place before she did that she closed the door. She checked the shelves behind her at the end of the walls, and noticed a diary hidden between two huge books. She was disturbed when a Metal Head's head in a jar stared at her and looked away when she took the diary. Keitaro examined the dresser's room until he saw the Urashima's blade covered in sheets.

"Where did they get this?" said Keitaro in his mind.

He decided to take it with her while Ashelin looked through the diary, and Ashelin doesn't seem to understand the language. Keitaro picked one disk and his gut instinct was to keep it just in case. Keitaro sighed when he put it into his pocket and looked around the place. It was very eerie when the dolls turned to him in a disturbing manner.

**Ashelin's POV**

It was very stupid for someone to leave their diary between two big books, and I was the first one to notice it. There was something wrong when I tried to read, but it was in a different language. I continued to explore the room, but there was a table in the middle of the rug. It was very suspicious when there was a face of Keitaro's picture being stabbed, we felt it when the aura from the knight. It was more than that when the light went on and we saw pictures of Keitaro's face on the walls being stabbed. There were bloodstains saying, "This was Keitaro's fault" with blood stained on the walls. The doors were locked and the footsteps were getting very louder. We didn't have much of the choice, but we didn't go to the same door that we went in.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know, but the lights are in Mistress' Room!"

We tried to open the other door near the monitor and the shelves, but there was something wrong. The door was shield and tried to break the door. The atmosphere was getting colder and I heard an eerie laugh. I never like this when I turned to see an old lady and Keitaro was shaking with fear.

"Keitaro, Keitaro, when will you ever learn? Is this your punishment for abandoning your promise?"

"A promise doesn't mean anything!"

"Keitaro snapped out of it!" I yelled in anger.

The old woman turned to me and her eyes were very hostile. Her eyes were glowing and peering into my soul, Keitaro pushed me out of the way. The door opened and he rushed out of there. The atmosphere began to become intense between supernatural and danger. He led the way as he grabbed onto my hand, and it felt uncomfortable when he squeezed my hand very hard. This was the sign that he was more concern and woman tried to block our way. He ended up kicking her in the face and sending her backward.

"Call in, Mistress!" yelled the other woman from the background.

They appeared on the second floor and aimed their weapons at us. It was getting intense when machine guns aimed at us in this steel room, but it made me wonder where they get all of it.

**Keitaro's POV**

The room was made out of the steel like a prison from the first floor, but not on the second floor. The exit was right in front of us, but there was no turning back at all. The gate closed and cells released when the corrupted prisoners and Metal Heads rushed up to us. They tried to attack us, but we didn't hesitate to fight back. I looked up on the third floor when I saw Motoko and Naru from the third floor, they were different. It was very weird that Motoko got cyborg parts in a disturbing manner, and Naru felt different. She wasn't the same person except she was different; her eyes were yellow, but not the usual color. Her hair was white from the front while her auburn hair was flowing at the back. She wore armor from the shoulder, elbows, knees, and hands. She wore a black strapped, orange bikini with black gloves. Her skin was very paler than normal, but then it hit me. I was forced to be reminded that she was bitten by the Metal Head, and it made her feel corrupted.

"You think you are smarter than the both of us," Naru said as she taunted, "You think you have the right to manipulate the woman to do what you want?"

"First of all, I don't let men manipulated me!" Ashelin annoyed.

"You won't admit it that men are corrupted women's souls, why do you have to betray us to be with him?" asked Motoko as she tried to reason except her voice was corrupted with a mechanical voice.

**Ashelin's POV**

I have enough of their foolishness; it was them who were trying to manipulate women into joining their side. They don't have any reason to hate men, but I find it a bit childish. I never was manipulated by Keitaro except I have got a will and nothing break me down except the death of my mother. The women continued to murmur as we fought to survive, but it meant nothing to us. We were attacking victims and our worse enemies. Blood shredded everywhere and the women don't have souls in their eyes. The make-up has manipulated them to become different from others, and there were none left.

"Enough!" said their so-called leader in anger, "This is getting more boring, let's teach the pervert a lesson!"

The women cheered when they jumped down from the second floor and prevented us from escaping. There were too many to take them down and we were worn out in battle. It wasn't anything when they aimed their weapons and taunted us. It meant nothing in my opinion as they were making everyone look like fools while there was a war going between Haven City and the Krimson Guards.

"Proved to me, you spineless coward if you are worthy!" said the cyborg.

**Keitaro's POV**

Motoko unleashed her twin blades in a fighting style, but it was more different. I will not go back into their ways as I was getting ready into fighting them in battle. Ashelin and I decided to make it the best battle before it began. Before the fight was going to become an unfair and the double door exploded. The smokes covered the area and we never expected to be rescued by Torn and the others. I never expected to become rescued by Daxter as he rushed up to me and hugged me.

"Keitaro!" said Daxter as he smiled, "You are alright!"

"Yeah, you came all this way to save me!" I said with a smiled.

The smoke was clear to see Tess, Torn, Keitaro, Erol, Shinobu, and Jinx in gas masks. The women were coughing and it gave us a sign to get out of here. "About time you show up!" said Ashelin in disgust to Torn.

Torn was very much nervous when he removed his gas mask except his heart was very guilty for what have happened. Erol made a comment when a woman tried to take him down as she charged in, but he kicked her in the head. We heard a crack from her neck before she fell down on the floor paralyzed, and Erol changed by his heart.

"Yeah, this is how it supposed to be?" said Erol seriously, but Torn was guilty.

I was proud of Keira for the rescue mission and I got a lot to tell them about what have happen. It would have to wait when Naru was more shock. She wondered how they get in here, but it would have to change when she was prepared to attack Keitaro. Jinx ended up throwing a smoke bomb at her when Naru suffered from the red smoke. I never realized that Naru's scream became a roar and Motoko tried to attack me from behind. Tess countered it when she took out her weapon and shot Motoko on the head.

"PERVERT BASARD!" yelled Naru in anger.

Motoko took damage as it sends her back through the doors. It wasn't like she was going to back down in battle as we rushed to Torn and the others' side, but I was more surprised Shinobu was there. Shinobu didn't reply when she focused on the mission and Keira looked back at me to see if I was alright. I smiled at her for getting involved with the mission, but the fight was on the way. Motoko didn't give up without the fight when she charged up at us; I noticed Ashelin and Torn gave each other the glare.

"I will deal with you later," she murmured.

**Regular POV**

Motoko thought it was nothing when she got back up from the floor and charged up at Keitaro. Ashelin snagged the Urashima Blade from Keitaro to use it in defense. The women reacted in horror, but they rushed into the battle except Torn, Erol, Keira, Shinobu, Tess, and Jinx decided to prevent them from interfering. Keitaro was left with Naru when he noticed something when she transformed into her form while he looked to see Ashelin doing fine taking down Motoko.

"Don't worry about me," said Ashelin as she used the blade on Motoko.

As they clashed with each other in the battlefield, but Motoko used her new abilities to try to kill Ashelin. It failed when Ashelin dodged the attacks and kicked her in the chest. Naru looked around to see the women being taken down by the Krimson Guards and the Underground Members as they rushed into the scene. Naru reached when she saw the women were being killed one by one, and she looked up at Keitaro in a hostile manner. She charged in like a wild animal with her claws opened, Keitaro took out his Morph Gun and shot her with the Red Mod. She was sent back from the second floor's rail, and she screamed in pain. As her mouth opened wide to reveal her sharp teeth and monstrous fork tongue.

"You weren't supposed to attack me!" Naru yelled in anger.

Keitaro didn't say word when he began to focus while the others fought the women, Jinx threw him a gas mask. He was able to catch it before he was forced to dodge punch from Naru. Naru chuckled like it was a game as illusions poisoned her mind.

"Why did you abandon us, pervert?" she said as a taunt.

Keitaro doesn't seem to feel guilty except Granny Hina made it worse. His heart was overwhelmed by guilt when they tried to corrupt his heart except Daxter snapped him out.

"Don't let that woman bossed you around like that?" yelled Daxter in anger.

Daxter was much aware of Granny Hina's present and he gave her the glare. Keitaro tried to focus in battle except Naru tackled him down into the ground and tried to seduce him. Daxter was being sent flying from his shoulder along with his gun.

"Come, I know you want me more than that bitch!"

Keitaro tried to resist and Daxter grabbed the Morph Gun. Daxter tried to take aim except he put it on Yellow Mod. He tried to focus except they were too many women and the women were being thrown or shot. Their clothes didn't last long when they were being shot and countered. The women began to taunt him in a seductive manner, but Tess was very much disgusted. He tried to keep his mind at ease when he dropped the gun and he covered his ears, but closed his eyes.

"Can't focus," said Daxter in his mind, "I Can't focus too many women around."

Daxter wanted to save Ketiaro except his weakness was getting the best of him. The women continued to taunt him except he heard Jak's voice inside his head.

"Fight back!"

Daxter looked around except he was surrounded by women and caused him to have a nosebleed. He tried to snap back into reality except he heard the same words over and over again. Daxter had gradually gained the courage to fight back by punched the woman in the face before she was able to shoot him in the head. He grabbed the Morph Gun and shoot at them before she rushed out of the scene. Daxter aimed it at Naru who continued to seduce Keitaro except it was too late when Daxter fired to first shot. The shot caused Naru to send flying into a wall with two women.

"Lady, are you alright?"

Naru was angry when she felt the wound scar on her right eye, but her anger triggered. When she slaughtered two women for no reason to expression her rage, but it caused her right eye to regenerate. Her Metal Head began to take over when she turned to Daxter, she charged up to him in battle. Daxter dodged and used his tail to tripped Naru on the floor. Keitaro got back up and grabbed Daxter by the tail. He placed Daxter back on his shoulder as he grabbed his Morph Gun. The women tried to tackle him except Keitaro changed into his Dark form. The dark static and the women began to fear him when they backed away from him. Some tried to attack Keitaro in van except it didn't work when Dark Keitaro slashed in rage. Naru charged into battle and tried to punch him again. Dark Keitaro went invisible and Naru missed again, but she left a scar.

**Erol's POV**

We took on all the women, and Jinx gave us the signal that he was going to use knockout gas. He was having a difficult trying to focus while the woman tried to take him down, Torn and I have to rush into battle to aid him. Keira and Tess are fine when they were able to take them down while Shinobu was aiding the battle as well. These women are very much armed when they triggered the lasers from the second floor. We have to dodged everyone except some women were very stupid to activate it, and some of them didn't last longer. Their heads were cut off by the lasers in a disturbing, but sick manner.

"They don't know what they are doing," said Jinx as he concentrated on making the knockout gas bomb.

It took Jinx about five minutes into finished it before we put on our gas mask on. He gave us a sign and Torn threw a gas mask at Ashelin except it hit her in the back of the head. While she gave Torn the glare before she was able to dodge the slash, she continued on fighting against the Cyborg Mokoto. I hope she was able to gain an advantage because that Motoko have more abilities than a cyborg. It was very odd that she isn't using her full strength like she did before.

"Fire in the hole!" yelled Jinx when he threw the bomb in the middle of the room.

We put on our gas masks except Keitaro continued to clash out with the female Metal Head Leader or Mutant Freak. It affected the women causing them to knockout while Keitaro and the Metal Head Freak were able to survive. None was slowing them down and Cyborg wasn't giving up.

**Ashelin's POV**

Erol and I are going to have a big talk about these two when I fought against the Cyborg. It was chanting an unknown language; the aura was darker when she targeted me. She unleashed ki infused with a twin shoulder blade at me. I was forced to block with the blade. This was the first time using an unknown sword, but I was able to block it with it. I took damage and my hands were scarred by her attack. I used to defend myself, but I have two guns. I tried to focus in battle, but it doesn't. I have taken damage and my scars began to bleed. She began to taunt me like I am nothing, but I tried to hide my pride. She continued to slash me continuously and I countered. I was waiting at the last moment until she showed a sign of weakness.

"Dammit, need to find a weakness," I said in my mind.

**Motoko's POV**

She was able to wield the Urashima's blade, but that doesn't mean I go easy on her. I have a far more advance with the technology and the motion sensor installed into the head. She betrayed the women to become on the men's side. She will regret it when I unleashed my power, but she continued to dodge everyone about it. She was injured except she continued to fight back. We continued to slash at each other, and I tried to strike at her with my ki. Something was wrong when my powers were gone, and I tried to unleash my ultimate to kill the demon plagued from my nightmare except it began to become weak. I wanted to know what was going on when my sword rejected me when I switched to my sword. I have the mechanical hands except it melted. I could still feel the pain and the sword slammed down on the floor. I felt the ki was gone, but I never gave up. She was able to slice my right hand.

I realized it was reality instead of the dream and my mind began to become insane. The oil merged with my blood and my mind was corrupted. I can't focus if it was real or not when I saw everything. It wasn't our home; my heart was corrupted when my tear streamed out my fear. I saw Keitaro taunting me and I started to unleash my rage. I screamed out in anger when I continued to slash at her in a psychopathic manner.

"You are dead!" I chuckled, "You are dead! You are dead, you spineless coward!"

I was getting to unleash my ultimate except it went wrong when someone shot me through the chest. I felt the damage through my chest and fell down flat on the floor.

**Ashelin's POV**

After that moment, I was going to become a goner, but I was going to strike. Someone shot her through her chest and fell down to the floor. She was bleeding with oil and blood together as she was shut herself down except her eyes were wide open. I reacted when I saw my father with a gun and walked up in a hostile manner. I never expected him to become my last rescuer when he walked up to me in a calm manner. He was accompanied by two Krimson Guards and the Krimson Guards examined the Cyborg.

"Ashelin, are you alright?"

"Father, you came all this way to save me?" I said in shock.

"I didn't come to be surrendered by the Underground, I came to rescue you from the hands of our enemies," said my father in a calm manner.

Erol was very nervous when he looked away from us, but I believed he called for back-up. It was over when the lasers continued on, but we didn't waste any time at all. We were forced to leave while Keitaro continued to clash with the bitch. I was wrong about the orange ottsel when he used weapon to shoot the enemy instead of being on Keitaro's shoulder.

**Keira's POV**

As the Krimson Guards were going to leave the scene, the atmosphere was getting worse. The whore was going to be unleashed her punch at Keitaro while Daxter continued to aim at her. I never saw Daxter like this before, Daxter and Keitaro are actually working together as a team. Daxter wasn't lazy on his shoulder except he continued to use the Morph Gun while Keitaro unleashed his Beast Mode. I understood what he meant when he have to go through a lot when he continued to clash. The whore tried her power by unleashing Metal Heads except he was able to counter. Until he changed back into his normal self and panted. Daxter returned to Keitaro's shoulder and was going to hand him the Morph Gun.

I cannot stand there on the sideline when she giggled in a sick twisted manner. Shinobu was rushed into the scene with her weapon and I was more concern about her.

"Shinobu, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to get back at her for what she did to them," she said to me.

I reminded of the bad memories of what happen, it gave me to edge to remind me of the victims. I joined her when I noticed Keitaro was worn out from using Dark Eco. He was tired out and the bullets were out. He was panting and the Whore chuckled as she taunted him when she charged up her hand and balled it into a fist. Her aura began to become stronger and the corpses were being absorbed into the aura. It was a bad sign when the others hanged on for dear life, and Erol called me out. My anger felt like I wanted to get back at her for what she did, and I didn't want to see Keitaro dying right in front of us. Shinobu was the first one right ahead of me and jumped from where she was. She kicked the Whore on the side of the face and canceling her punch. Shinobu landed on where she stood, Keitaro's and Daxter's expression were priceless after that moment.

**Shinobu's POV**

She wasn't the same anymore except she was her "true" demon in this world. Narusegawa screamed out loud, but we were forced to cover our ears. She looked up to me in a hostile manner, she wasn't very shocked when I stood there defending Keitaro. Her eyes were different when I was afraid and gave me the glare. She doesn't seem to recognize me anymore when she got into her position like a wild lion. He placed her hands down on the ground and rushed up to me like a wild lion. She tried to pound on me except I was getting ready to shoot at her except Keira was the first one to shoot her. She went past me and I never saw Keira punched Naru in the face. She kicked Naru from the neck and sent her flying into the air. Keira began to shoot her arms and legs off of her body one by one, and they dissolved into the black blood puddle. Her blood crawled up to me ready to eat me and Erol rushed up to me.

"Shinobu, I am proud for what you did, but this is too dangerous," said Erol when he picked up and dragged me away.

Naru was angry when she saw me begin carried away. She screamed in rage when she dived down after him while I was being carried. Erol never realized Naru was angry when I was being touched, she always blamed it on Keitaro, and jumped into conclusion. She wasn't the same when her eyes rolled back and the aura came out of her eyes when she was very angry. She started to dive down at us in rage before she fell down almost to the floor. His wings sprouted out of her back when she dives down when she levitated to the rooftop and tried to attack us from above. The Krimson Guards rushed to Erol's side when he dragged me away from her and began to shoot with endless amount of ammo like no tomorrow.

"That thing won't quit!" commented the Baron.

"BAKA! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Naru in rage, "AUGH!"

They continued to shoot her down while Erol put me back with Torn and the others. Erol looked away when it was going to end, but we heard a roar behind the double doors. Ashelin cursed under her breath, and Naru won't die at all. She smiled evilly when she giggled evilly when she and Motoko disappeared. We were in for it big time when we heard a scream, and the double door slammed open. Krimson Guards were heading straight to the double door, but I felt a cold breeze.

"Shinobu," said a voice.

**Tess' POV**

I knew this wasn't a good sign when the door swung open. We came here for the rescue mission except I think it was about time to depart from the scene. Torn gave Kaze the sign to leave before it gets worse. Keitaro stood there when he was in a trance, and Daxter tried to cut him out the trance by slapping. It wasn't doing any good at all when Torn rushed up to him except we were disturbed what was going to happen next. The wind came out of nowhere and blew us out of there. It was odd, but it made me wonder when I saw an old woman sitting down very gentle except her eyes opened revealed nothing, but red eyes. Her mouth opened causing the wind to burst out sending us flying outside of Haven Forest except Keitaro was left behind. Keitaro and Daxter tried to go after us except the double door opened. This wasn't a good sign when I got the feeling that we dealing more than these two enemies.

"Dammit, I never did expect this to happen," said Torn grinding his teeth.

It was more bad news to come when Vin communicated with us, and Baron wasn't much surprise. Baron looked away from us while he focused on Ashelin. He was much glad that his daughter was safe, and Krimson Guards never figured out that they were dealing with a Super Nature.

"Well, you better expected that," said Vin in a panic, "I don't know what type of system they got, but I can't hack the double door opened. I was able to obtain the files, but everything was erased! THEN!"

"VIN, calm down!" yelled Torn in angered.

"Calmed then," said a voice interfering the communicating in an eerie manner, "Don't expect me to go easy, it is your fault for cause my grandson to change and the promise will not fulfilled. I hope you all go hell!"

Keira snagged when she breaks the communicator in her bare hand, she rushed back to the door. I decided to come here, and I didn't want to come back as a failed mission for both Daxter and Keitaro. I grew founder to Daxter because he made me happy inside, Erol wasn't going to back down and Torn wasn't at all. Jinx was going to use the bomb when he planted it on the door. The Krimson Guards were going to fire at us while they have the time, but Erol gave them the glare.

"Sir, why are helping them?" said the Krimson Guard to their commander.

He ignored them when he focused and the Baron didn't say a word when he watched them. Jinx got the bomb activated and it was time for us to get out of the way.

**Keitaro's POV**

We never expected to encounter her again, and I was expecting her to become my conscious. She wasn't when she began a ghost into a pain in the butt. I looked back to see her in a gentle manner, she wasn't herself when she went inside. Her atmosphere began to become cold when the vent opened and unleashing the blast of cool air on us. It was getting colder and I knew that she was trying to slow me down except she began to feel annoying.

"Listen Woman, we are not in the mood on some Stupid Promise," said Daxter in anger, "Let us go or!"

"Or else what?" said Hina as her eyes glowed red causing Daxter's tail to curl around my neck.

Everything was going colder and my body temperature began to decrease. My feet were freezing on the floor and I can't move freely. She laughed at me when I tried to keep myself up except I was wore out from the battle. I wondered if she was waiting for the right moment to force me to kill me slowly. I struggled to keep myself until I can't anymore when I felt my head on the head.

"Heed my warning, former grandson!" said Hina in a threatening tone, "You will fulfill that promise or else I am going to make it worse for you and your new friends."

I heard the double door exploded and the memories flooded. She was trying to make me forget what was going on right now, but she was wrong. She was wrong when she tried to kill me slowly or erased my memories to prevent me from moving on with my new life.

"Kaze!" yelled Keira's voice, "Kaze, are you?"

"Don't me down," said Jak's voice fading into my mind.

I would never let Jak down on protecting Keira, but it made me wonder how are we going to come together. It made me wondered how will Erol and Keira stopped dating. There were so many questions that I can't figure out, I have played the game before. I wished there was a reason to be with someone I don't know... The last thing, I didn't want to think about what happened to the others if they were being sucked into the world or hearing Hina's evil laugh.

**Ashelin's POV**

It made me wondered if Father knew more information about this failed experiment involving the make-up. I looked to see him standing there, his emotions were very emotional when he gave the gesture to get the Krimson Guards to escort me back into the palace. I knew he was very much aware of my working with the Underground as a Double Agent, but he hoped that it doesn't get worse between me and the Underground. I can't blame it on him when I looked at Torn and the Underground Members heading inside. I decided to hold back until my father calmed down when I was forced to escort back to the palace. Erol understood how much my father felt, but I hope he was able to help me on a later information.

"I am glad you are safe that's all it matters," said Baron when he didn't show any emotions.

He walked right behind me, but he was much more aware of Keitaro or Kaze when he looked back. We departed from the scene, but we hoped to cross each other paths without any interference from this Organization.

**Erol's POV**

It took us about an hour to destroy the ice to free Kaze and get out of here. The atmosphere was giving me the creeps when the air vent blasted cold airs. The Krimson Guards left, but few Guards waiting for me to come out. It was very difficult when we tried to get out of there, the cold caused the floor to become slippery. We came out of there with Kaze except something trying to hold us back. We felt it and it doesn't want Kaze to leave this place. My men and I will try to do an investigation and I hope the Baron will accept if I retiring from the force. I hope Veger will not be on my tail and when we got out of there. I don't seem to care about if it would ruin my status or not, but I do it to my will.

"I will get "HIM" back," yelled an angry voice.

We headed out of the Haven Forest, but I got the feeling that we have to come back here. I noticed Keira's expression as she was concerned about him, but I knew she does care about me. There was something telling that she doesn't love me when her eyes were on Keitaro in concern. Shinobu looked at her like she was a rival, but it is presumed she knew him more than the others.

"Erol, it would be wise that you should talk about the Baron on your retirement," said Torn as he looked back at me, "We will head back into the Underground."

He was right when I didn't know what to say about retirement, but I didn't know what they will say tomorrow. There are problems when I wanted to retire, but Veger refused to allow me to retire. I never asked to get a job or take over my father's place. I am not a slave to anyone and I don't want the others to take this the wrong way. I don't care if fans send me hate mails or people looking at me not taking over my father's place. I decided to depart from Haven Forest and looked back at the others when the Krimson Guards walked up to me.

"Sir," said Krimson Guards in concerned.

"Don't call me sir," I said to them as I wanted to walk on my own without any protection.

They stood there in surprise and wondered what was going on in my mind. They continued to accompany me, but it was about time that I turned a leaf for what I wanted. I don't seem to know what to do, but I will try to support the Underground. This was first step when I looked back to see Kaze out of the base. Baron and Veger will have a big problem by tomorrow when families began to complain about their missing loved ones.

"Instead of escorting me," I said to the Krimson Guards, "GO finds the hostages are still alive at that base and give me more information by tomorrow. I don't care if they are the enemies, but there is a serious matter no matter what."

Krimson Guards doesn't understand, but they have to do it. I am still their commander when I departed from the scene and came out of the portal. It led me outside of the entrance and grabbed a zoomer before I didn't look back. I have to figure out on what to say to the Baron on my retirement, but I didn't realized that I was being watched.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Everyone wondered what happened to the others, but I haven't got any suggestion yet. They will be reunited soon except it will go one at the time. It may be a possibility that Erol would be encountering Mitsumi soon, but how Erol breaks up Keira? There are a lot of questions, but it will take long time to finished the next chapter. I do apologize for the graphic images and I messed up with the battle. I wanted everyone's opinions about it and what should I do about it. _

_Keitaro is safe, but I needed more ideas as possible for Naru's and Motoko's final encountered. They will be annoying, but Naru's power will be advancing causing her heart to be corrupted. She will be more like Kor or not depends on what you think. Hinata is going to be a pain in the ass for Keitaro as she becomes a normal conscious except an angry ghost. How would she encountered Kor? I needed more details on how will Keitaro and the others encountered with each only thing, I won't be posting any chapters until I am done with my college. Should Kaolla Su become an adult instead of a kid?_

_NOTE: No, there won't any KeitaroxHarem…_


	9. Game Changer of Faith

**I am sorry that it took longer to post, but I would say my special thanks to rst64tlc for a suggestion. It will be Chapter 6 will have more than 4 parts depends after they recovered from the incident. It will not like a same story due to the fact I wanted to combine with Jak 3 and Jak II; it will be a different style. Even though, she suggested Hina Girls and the other characters to be in the story. A new OC will be introduced in this chapter that she will cause pain and suffering to our Krimson Guard Commander. I am very impressed it remained here at the end of the years and everyone reviewed. It makes me happy when people reviewed and it keeps me going.**

**The reason why I wanted more reviews, I will continue with it. If there are no reviews, then I won't continue on with it. I am sorry not to post it as quickly as possible during final week, but I was sad that I got an "F" in "Character Sculpturing" and this was my second time in the class. It will be my third time taking it again in 2013. I needed to rethink it again after this, but it was very harsh. He graded strictly by details and that's Ok, but a bit too harsh. The only thing that I am glad about is the fact that I got a 2.44 GPA!**

**Part 1: **

**The Focus: Erol, Torn, the Shadow (Young Samos), Su, Kor and Hina.**

**Introduction: Mitsumi, New OC, and Haruka.**

**Minor: Shinobu, Tess, Sig, and Daxter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.1: Game Changer of Faith**

Erol sat down on his chair as he woke up from his sleep; he felt his head was hurting. It was very much a different morning when he was bandaged eye patches on his right eye and cast on his right arms. His clothes were ripped off as he felt like he was attacked by raging Metal Heads with scars covered by the bandage. He felt he had a headache when he placed his good hand on his forehead and groaned in annoyance.

"Did I drink heavy last night?" said Erol in his mind as he groaned in pain.

He looked around in a hotel guest room; the blue colored wall doesn't fit his taste when he was reminded of Keira or the Underground. The master bedroom was behind the glass door facing him, and he looked in front of the table to see the First-Aid Kit. He realized he was alone in the room when he checked his pockets, and his pockets were emptied.

"How am I going to call for backup?" Erol said in his mind.

He cursed under his breath when he tried to out of the chair; he felt the slight pain in his left leg. He struggled to walk from his chair to a nearest phone, but avoiding breaking priceless objects from the shelves. He explored the room as he felt something was wrong, and he tried to think of what happened last night. He has avoided looking at the paintings on the walls and tried to think to what happen. He was reminded when he used the zoomer to drive back, but he didn't expect that he was going to be ambushed from behind by an unknown enemy. He felt a heavy rock hit causing him to fly off the zoomer and cringe in pain after reminded of that. He felt unease when he saw himself in the mirror to see his head bandage with fresh blood bleeding through the bandage.

"Who did this to me?" he said in his mind.

"It's about time you **got** up," said the voice.

Erol looked around to see Haruka as she smoked her cigarette. She didn't wear anything outside of Haven City when Erol could tell that she was from another world. She walked up to him as she came into the room with her arms folded. Her eyes were very much hostile when she gave Erol the glare, her hair was down to her back as she walked up to him. She stood as she kept her distance as she took out the gun and aimed at him. She wore dark-blue turtleneck, a gray long sleeved sweater, a black leathered bondage pants, and dark gray boots.

"You better **thank** Kami that I haven't killed you yet," she said very coldly, "I am not like the others who ambushed you…"

_Erol's POV_

This woman was more different from the others; she wasn't immature like the other two. She was very much mature for a chain smoker. She was very calm except it made me wonder how she got the place like this before. She didn't reply when she walked up to me and guided me to the bedroom. She was very cold hearted like the others except, she was kind from the others. Her mind was very troublesome as she was worried, I could tell them in her eyes. I wondered what happened last night except, she made the comment.

"I never expected the women were mature than the Inn," she commented, "Except I was wrong… you were ambushed from behind while you're riding in your vehicle. You should thank me for saving your life, but I wanted to know what world is this?"

"Are you like the girls?" I asked in a hostile.

"HEAVENS no!" she replied when she shook her head, "They saved me from being captured; Narusegawa and Aoyama thought this was a dream except it was real. I have witnessed more death that they caused as they tried to prove it to me. I saw them as immature children not realizing that they are taking away so many lives. I have to depart from the scene, and the Owner of the Hotel allowed me to stay hidden to avoid the Krimson Guards. I refused the join them as I saw Narusegawa and Aoyama not as humans anymore."

I flinched when she mentioned it, but I wasn't aware that the bite from the Metal Head would mutate a victim. The doctors' results weren't getting us anywhere; we encountered them except, they weren't doing any help. As they were advancing their abilities to try to cause Chaos, and I was avoiding them from being experimented except I realized they were. My heart was guilty for what happen when he looked down in shame except I think she is suspicious due to her short ears, but something else.

"Care you explain?" she said to me as she took out the gun and aimed it at my head, "Who was that thing and why we are here?"

"I don't know, but we encountered those two in the Strip Mine," I explained to her, "Those two were causing chaos except injuring our Rescue Hostage as well, but I never realized that…"

_Haruka's POV_

He began to explain for what have happened, and I figured out that we were in the bad situation. The monster attacked us, was considered to be more threatening than ever. I never realized that it was going to get worse before. Our home was dominated by those monsters, and none was ever to stop them.

It was a simple day; I was still angry for the girls as they tried to lie to get away. The situation was getting worse when we were rejected by the Inn; my mother rejected us for what happened. I blamed it on the girls for everything that happened. It hurts my soul, and I wanted to see my cousin again. I tried not to hold her emotions when I looked at him with a serious look.

If they haven't done this, none of it would have happened when I stared at him. I have to trust him for now to see if my nephew was alright, but I was pretty much glad that Mitsumi talked to me out of it. We were both worried, but now we might as well. If I am able to get my hands-on Kaolla Su for that stunt, she pulled along with the others. I will make sure that they suffered for what they caused us, but for now.

"You might as well get used to it," I said to him, "You are going to help me find my nephew and led me to him along with the others if you don't…"

_Erol's POV_

Her tone was more threatening except it was easy to be scared when you are being sent into this world. I will turn her in with the Krimson Guards besides I am retiring from the force and joined the Underground. It is mostly a bad reputation in my family, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. She has to trust me, I am much aware that she looked like Keitaro or something. She was a bit hostile to me when she aimed the gun at me except she felt unease when she put it away. She mentioned another girl talked her out of killing me, it is very curious as well. It made me wondered if Keira loved me or not, but I never saw her girlfriend. It reminded me that I saw her only as a friend that I loved and will do anything to protect her from angry fans or girls who are jealous thinking she is my girlfriend. I sighed when I was forced to look at that woman with those hostile eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" said Erol to her.

"Doku Kumo…"

I didn't say a word when she answers, but I think she used some tactical on changing her name. I am much aware that isn't here real name at all. It meant something more like "Venom Spider" or something maybe. She gave me the cold shoulder when she refused to help me and walked away from me. I wondered how long I was unconscious and I wanted to know where my stuff. I reacted when she took out the communicator except I was surprised that she mimicked my own voice and turned the communicator off. She didn't look at me except I heard the door opened, but closed. I heard someone else was walking into the room except it wasn't her alone when I saw nothing, but melons on the plates.

_Haruka's POV_

Mitsumi came into the room with our food; I never realized that they have melon and fruits in this world. I should thank her for trying to prevent me from expressing my anger for what happen. She sighed when she placed the place slices melons, and she was shaking what happened from the beginning. She began to become isolated from the others as she tried to commit suicide. I saved her from her own death as her emotions were getting the best of her. She was the only one that I still trusted unlike the other girls; I was worried sick about Shinobu more than the others. Sarah would be a problem, but I wished this teach her a lesson as well.

_Mitsumi's POV_

Those bitches were the cause of it, I never realized this before. I wished I would prevent it sooner or later, we are in another world and Keitaro hasn't been found yet. My mind wasn't worried about the others at all, I was worried about Shinobu. Shinobu and I aren't the only ones who don't attack Keitaro at all. Why did they want to get rid of him so badly? It made worried more, I wasn't the same. My mind wasn't sane at all when I was worried about Keitaro. Did he die or did he survive? It never was the same anymore and Haruka is the reason I am still alive for a good reason.

I wanted to kill myself to go to the afterlife to ask Keitaro for his forgiveness, but she refused to allow me to commit suicide at all. She was worried as well, but I was her only companion in this new world. My family is going and I have her as the family, but a friend unlike the others. I sighed in concerned when I offered the melons to an unknown stranger that I saved. He may be the key into finding Keitaro, so we can put him to rest in peace with the others. It was very much not hope for me at all when I thought about him. I stared at the unknown stranger from what happened last night; the women ambushed him from behind. I thought Motoko and Naru were worse, but the women's behaviors were worse than Naru and Motoko combining.

There were a few women out of there that they were kind, but who gave them the bad influence? It got me wondering when I handed him my melons to him. I smiled when he accepted my hospitality when he ate the melons. He was different from Keitaro except he got a forgiving soul, but he was not replaced Keitaro.

_Erol's POV_

She watched me when I am accepting eating the melons and it tasted very sweet, but the mind was mixed concerned about Keira and I being together. I have a reason to go out with her on the date to protect her from Krew. There are many reasons, but I didn't want to cheat on her with the other woman. My mind felt unease when Doku gives the glare, but it made me wonder how women have with short ears gained a place like this. They felt no other choice when I was forced to help them out, but I asked them.

"Are there more of you?" I asked.

"Yes," she said in a serious tone.

I was forced to finish my melons when I sighed when I have to escort them out. The atmosphere felt appealing to me when I came out of the room injured except it was uncomfortable. You are being watched for twenty-four hours by hidden objects for the Underground Activities to make an arrest or execution. Some businesses have to be tied to the Krimson Guards, but sometimes it depends switched side they're on. Baron doesn't care at all or doesn't have a soul for those who are against him.

Even though, when I examined the hall with the Underground Symbol hidden between the paintings, I have been here before. It used to be red except it was blue as it showed they are on the Underground's side. The only thing worse, the women were working there except I don't know if I should trust them or not. They didn't wear anything skimpy outfits except they wear more business or casual than the other women, but some smelled like they have sex. They hid their scent with their perfume for a good cause, but it was a scheme to target Baron's supporters for future blackmailing. It wasn't the Baron's idea, but it was Veger. I cannot believe that Baron would with that idea.

"Baron, should be aware of it by now?" I said in my mind.

I got my guilt when I wished I was by the original ruler of Haven City known as Damos Mar. Everyone isn't aware that the Kid is part of the Royal Family and my father was much aware of it. It got me thinking that if Veger didn't manipulated Baron into betraying his friend. Damos would figure out by now, but it was heartbreaking for a father like him separating from his son. I wanted to reason with Torn for a good reason to get the kid back into the hands of his father, it isn't safe for a Kid to be the Underground.

I was drowning with thoughts in my mind when the two women were right behind me in their black cloaks. I felt the Melon Woman grabbed me by the shoulder as she was frightening. I was wasting time standing here as I led them out of the hotel. My injuries were getting the best of me, but I knew that I will regret it later on when I was being watched.

"Commander Erol," said a voice.

I turned to see a woman standing there outside of the door; I knew the Baron would have words with me. I wanted to go to him and tell him that I am retired when I came across a familiar enemy. Krimson Guards have a few good and evil except she was one of them. She was wearing a similar suit like me except her uniform was a bit discolor due to the fact they gave it to her because she was one of a few women. She was my Co-Commander and a close friend to Ashelin, but she and her doesn't get along very much. She took there with brown hair spiked up; she didn't have tattoos at all. Her eyes were a bit hostile with violet blue, but she was corrupted unlike Ashelin and me. She appeared to be slimmer except she gave me the glare.

"See you cheating your girlfriend," she said as I flinched.

She doesn't know that I was being kidnapped, but I haven't cheated on my girlfriend. She wasn't on either side of the Krimson Guards or the Underground as she walked up to me. She was here for something else as she walked up to me. The Melon Girl released me from her grip, it was hurting so badly. The Melon Girl didn't know me as if it was her fault. The Melon Girl gave the Co-Commander Aeris the glare as she was hostile. She hasn't revealed her short ears or her identity.

"It would be wise for us to go," I said as I looked away.

I knew I was going to become their victim for blackmailing; it wasn't going to be simple. When I grabbed the Melon Girl by the hand and led her out. Doku gave Aeris the glare. The Krimson Guards were waiting for me to be escorted back into the Palace, but how. I was concerned about the two women as well. Aeris took the passenger's side as she smiled sadistically when she didn't look back. It made me wondered what she was planning right now. The two women didn't say much when they sat between me as we departed. I knew something was wrong, I knew something was really wrong. It wasn't right at all as it was wrong as she aimed her gun at me.

"Former Commander Erol, you have been arrested for betraying the Baron," she said to me.

I flinched when I heard the two words that didn't mixed "arrested" and "betraying" from her mouth. The Krimson Guards didn't see me as a commander again, they never did anymore. I was forced to jump out of the Krimson Kruiser when I grabbed the women's hands. It was going to become a difficult to explain the bad news to Keira and the Underground as we were forced to run away from them. Krimson Guards were on our tail, I was forced to steal the vehicle. It was more heartbreaking to do such things when I will the _No. 1 Public Enemy_ to Haven City. What will Keira thinks of me now as I continued to drive away with the Krimson Guards on my tail.

Now I understand what it feels to be betrayed for the first time, I understand what Kage and Daxter have to go through. As I groaned when they didn't see me as a commander anymore, I frowned with guilt. I felt betrayed by the Krimson Guards. The Melon Girl was frightening when she was shaking; she presumed it was her fault for causing it. It was Aeris that caused this, but it was not her at all. Doku didn't reply when she took out guns as she took back at them. That woman couldn't handle being targets of the enemies, I was glad that someone got my back as they continued to shoot. I was forced to remind myself that I was still injured as it hurts so much as I continued to drive.

It hurts so much when I continued to drive the zoomer; the Melon Girl grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"You are still injured," she said to me, "Let me take the wheel right now…"

She took the wheel when she continued driving, she was concerned about me. She sees me as a foolish not realizing that I am injured right now. She was right to because I am almost going to the wall as Doku continued to shoot. These two would new recruits to the Underground, but it made me wonder they wanted to join or not. I am not going to back down from a promise; I promised them that I will find the others like them.

"Where are we heading to?" said the Melon Girl.

"The Underground," I said as I gave her instruction to go.

I hoped the buildings would recover as we get back as I wondered what was going to happen next.

**Meanwhile… (With Torn and the Shadow)**

Torn and the Shadow watched when the Underground was good as new like it was before thanks to. Torn was glad to return to the old Underground Building while the back-up one was convenient, but it was too much during the business hours. As they have to work if they wanted to keep on the Underground Activities, they could gain some information while serving customers.

It was very bittersweet that was forced to pay a fee to keep the Underground activities hidden from the Krimson Guards. It was thanks to Kaolla Su's nanobots for repairing the building for her heart was changed. She was recovered, but was scared. She realized what she has done when her heart was guilty. She became to become a mature and wanted to ask forgiveness for happened.

She sighed when she sat down on the rooftop; she hasn't come inside as she rethinks. The world changed her; she was a fool to think it was a dream. She realized that she ended so many lives that didn't need to be taken. She sighed when she was glad she wasn't an immature girl anymore, she was an adult like she used to be.

Amalla and her brother are gone, but she wasn't sure she was going to apologize to Keitaro for what happened in the past. Shinobu was pointing to Kaolla Su that she was very guilty. It was very uncomfortable when the Underground Members looked at her as the Brat, but a criminal. It was very hard to befriend with the others, especially Torn as he doesn't trust or her from the beginning or like her.

"What do now?" said Su as she curled into the ball as it was raining.

She was going to leave to go to the Wasteland as it was her punishment for what happened. She was waiting for someone. Su didn't say a word at all as she sighed when she refused to go inside. She doesn't understand why they saved her as they prevented her from dying. She felt alienated due to her short ears as she felt unease as it rained on this day.

"After that brat caused us to go through tragedies and off guard, but I could see some potential," said Torn in his mind.

Torn wasn't very much impressed, but he doesn't trust Kaolla Su that easy when he can't leave her to die at all. He can't leave her to die, it was wrong at times. That wasn't the way of the Undergrounds and mails were sent by angry deceased Underground Members' families to put her to death. He can't take her to the deadliest Underground Missions, he sees her as a young child. After the mission, Shinobu told Torn about Kaolla Su and she blamed it on Naru's, Kitsune's, and Motoko's bad influence that caused her to become like she is before.

Torn was a bit surprised that Keitaro AKA Keitaro is a survived through anything what he heard from Shinobu. He sighed when he watched as he headed back into the Underground; she could have been a valuable member of the Underground except he can't do something about it. The Underground Members demanded her to be sent to the Wasteland to be taught a lesson. They wanted her exiled as the Shadow have already sent the message to Sig to pick her up.

It was too late to reverse the decision right now; Torn was glad that Kage wasn't in the Underground. He was someplace, but he wondered where as he sighed. He wondered where he is except he knew everyone needed a vacation. His mind was concerned on Erol; it has been more than weeks since they last saw him. Erol has been missing more than a week; Torn knew that Erol was the key to get more inform along with Ashelin.

It was too much on his mind when he was concerned and he wondered the Baron punished him. He was much aware of his replacement. He never did tell them much about the Co-Commander; he thought the mission was going to get worse in other words. He doesn't know what is going to happen next for the Underground, but he knew that there would be more wars later on. His mind was concerned about Ashelin about what happened, he sighed as he looked forward for what will happen next.

"Torn," said the Shadow as he came down the stairs, "About the information during the Rescue Mission, I thought it was more dangerous than the war between the Krimson Guards and the Metal Heads. I thought wrong…"

"Indeed, we have," said Torn to the Shadow, "A few victims were both Krimson Guards and Underground, but the graphic were too much for a few Underground Members. It's a bit surprising that Baron was able to come into the light to give the information from the Underground, but we still considered him as an enemy."

_Torn's POV_

This event actually changed as both Underground Members and Krimson Guards have become victims to an occult owned by two "corrupted" sexists. The images, we received… They were too graphic for the members and some ended up quitting on the spot. It was too much when we saw rescued victims turned into corruption. The Krimson Guards were able to provide us the information, there were missing data from their headquarters. Some tried to ambush them as they investigated, I can't say to the members. Their minds began to become blank and think about "Sex" more than their mind. It was some kind of drug that corrupted them; it was unease as I was forced to see Ashelin fighting that Cyborg.

It was my fault for not helping her out, but I will be in the same situation like Kage was in right now. I sighed when I can't think back on my mistake, but I knew it was going to get worse. I knew we got an Occult from our hands that hated men. It was so sad, but it got me wondered what the hell was going on now. The Shadow has to come out of his shadow after he got the info, we have to give up half of funds to bury the loved one and have a moment of silence. It was very heartbreaking, but the Baron is much aware of it.

While Kage and Daxter were away, it may me sighed if we can reason with the Baron to team up with each other to take down the bigger problem. Erol has given us a lot, but it made me wonder if it would be wise to send "The Kid" back into his father's arm instead of being in the Underground. I know Kor wasn't the father except we rescued him from when Veger was going to use him as an experiment for the Dark Warrior Project.

We have a lot of obstacles, and I presumed the next step is to allow Baron to figure out the problem while we figured out ours. For that, we don't know what was going to happen next. We are short on the Underground Members to do the missions. The building was almost a haunted house as we heard the deceased ghosts crying out for vengeance. It was madness when it was very cold as it was uncomfortable.

The Underground Members complained about voices, it was uncomfortable. I may be a tough guy except I get scared that easily. It reminded me a lot when I have to patrol the graveyard while I was in the Krimson Guard with Erol. It brings me chills to think about it, but it makes me sad that some don't seem to realize the war was going on.

It was very much uncomfortable, but sad when I have to visit it again with our enemies to pay tribute to the victims. A few survivors have to be sent to the Asylum to recover, it was very disappointing that the hospital was destroyed. The Asylum was far away, but I knew Veger will try to experiment on them. We can't figure out where they were because it was at the disclosed location. It may be inside of the city or in the Wasteland, we are not sure. They weren't safe anymore around the female members, but it was the only way.

"Torn, times may be rough, but there will be a shining light ahead in the dark cave," the Shadow said, "We may be low on Underground Members, but there is still hope."

He was right, I can't be sad anymore, but we needed to do something fast. It would be a possibility that we can ally with the Wastelanders. It would cause a problem to the Krimson Guards and the Baron. We needed new recruits, but we have to keep contented with a few. A few Underground Members who joined the Krimson Guards, but will exchange information.

"What do now?" I said that I didn't know what to do to the Shadow.

"Let's hope for the better," said the Shadow as he wasn't sure either.

The Shadow was giving more encouragement except it wasn't enough. We have two things on our mind, but I was very suspicious as well. It made me wondered if we can trust them or not.

"How long do we have to trust Kor?" I said in my suspicions, "He is your friend after all, but…"

I have a bad feeling about this, Kor is The Kid's caretaker after all, but I never realized it before. The Kid's Crocodog have a scent unlike us, but it is a problem. This made me wonder if we should trust Kor or not in my mind. My gut feeling presumed that Kor will betray us somehow or the other. It wasn't going to happy at all when my mind told me to ask Kage.

"I trusted him," explained the Shadow as he got the same feeling that I got, "We don't know if we can trust him or anyone. You informed me about the girl who was bitten by the Metal Head who Keitaro fought and the Samurai Girl who was paralyzed. The information you exchanged for Erol gave a slight of distrust to Kor. It could be possibly the Metal Head Leader's daughter or new breed. If someone is bitten by the Metal Head, there is no hope or cure. Their mind would be corrupted if they cured by Light Eco that will be good half of the way with will power, but if their hearts are fully corrupted! There is no hope at all for the victim…"

"Not even Green Eco?" I said in shocked.

"Not even that!" said the Shadow.

This was a bit disturbing for a subject, but I hope that the others are bitten at all.

"Besides, we have to look out for Corrupted Occult as well," said the Shadow, "you should stop worrying, but worried about the others as well…"

He was right, but I felt we were being eavesdropped.

**Regular POV (With Kor)**

On the other side of the wall, Kor was listening to the conversation, but he gave them a hidden snarl at them. He walked away from the scene like it was nothing. He knew his plan was falling apart right in front of him. He was so closed, but he knew that there were inferred between the new Metal Head involved. He chuckled as he saw Hina floating in Kage's Room.

"Foolish Boy breaking a promise to a girl," said Hina as she began more hostile, "TO leave everyone behind."

Hina wasn't a sweet granny anymore when her personality became darker, but revealing her true nature. She was a manipulative old woman, but she doesn't know why her soul hasn't moved on into the afterlife at all. Hina tried to discourage her nephew except it didn't work; she tried to prevent him from succeeding. Hina realized Keitaro have a strong will and can't break him down at all anymore like the Hina Girls could. Hina knew that it would be a problem as well, the only one is aware of Kage's existence is not hers alone, but it was Kor. She would do anything to make Kage ticked, it would take a lot.

"Ma'am, you seem a bit problem," said Kor when the door closed with his Metal Head's tail.

"You could see me," said Hina surprised when she looked at Kor.

"Yes my dear!" said Kor in a gentle manner, "That Little Monster is what we needed in the situation like this…"

"Are you referring Kaolla Su?" said Hina to Kor, "Yes, she can be. She is stupid, but she is very intelligent beyond Mad Scientist. What you are expecting?"

"That boy who is named Kage is a problem and I know he is aware of my "true" identity," said Kor to them, "I needed more time to get him sidetracked or a good reason. This is why I joined the Underground to not to help them, but make the Krimson Guards and they caused a war to avoid the main issues. That is my species for domination and destruction, but when I laid eyes at him. He knew what was going to happen next."

"I blamed it on his parents, he has been playing a lot of video games instead to keep himself calm," said Hina to Kor, "He knew because he have been playing Jak II, but it is a possibility that he will changed up the story…"

Kor frowned as he doesn't like it at all, he doesn't like this at all. He knew Kage was going to be a troublemaker in his plan into crushing the Haven City. He has never expected it to get worse. As his anger gets the best of him when his calmed face changed in his monstrous face except he held it back. Hina sighed when she floated up to him as he calmed him down.

"We know what we want right," said Hina smiled, "If he refused, he is going to suffer. He **isn't** the main character after all…"

Kor grinned evilly as he like the way Hina thinks. As they were plotting to do something next, but they have never been aware that they were being watched or overheard by Shinobu. Shinobu recovered from the incident except she was shaking when she backed away from Kage's door. She was concerned about her Sempai. She doesn't know what to say except she knew something is wrong. She knew something was going to happen next.

"Granny Hina and Kor are," said Shinobu as she stopped herself as she felt upset after what she overheard.

Shinobu didn't say a word when she headed into the kitchen to help the food. Hina knew that Shinobu overheard them as she smiled evilly at Kor. Kor didn't reply, but he smiled back at her. Hina will use Shinobu to get in Kage's way. It was going to be evil than expected to use Shinobu for an example to bring Kage's downhill began. Kor saw Hina disappeared, he doesn't understand, but he loved Hina's attitude for some reason. It made him feel more evil than expected, but he has connections to Veger.

"Let's the plan began," said Kor as he smiled evilly.

**Back with Erol**

Erol, Haruka, and Mitsumi were able to get out of the zoomer to use it as a decoy to avoid the Krimson Guards. Erol looked back to make sure that the Krimson Guards weren't following them. They headed inside. Erol wasn't sure what was going to happen between him, Keira, and the Krimson Guards. He wasn't sure anymore as things are falling apart. He was marked _"Traitor"_ thanks to Aeris and it can't go into the race anymore.

"What do I do now?" said Erol.

"She is worse than Naru, but I suggested don't get upset," said Doku to Erol, "but there is still light."

Erol sighed as they headed into the Underground; Erol was still in bad shape. Doku and Mitsumi weren't aware Su was on the rooftop at all when it became darker. Erol was worn out, but he was able to make it in the nick of time when his wounds began to open again. It was the worst case when he flinched in pain before he passed out.

"What the?" said Torn as he reacted to seeing Torn in bad shaped.

The Shadow walked up to Erol as he examined Erol's body in concerned. The Shadow doesn't know what was going on when Haruka gave the look of him.

"He was ambushed by those sexist whores," said Haruka to the Shadow as she hid her concerned for Erol.

Torn didn't reply when he never felt frightening in his life and one look from Haruka's face say it enough to send chills down his spine. Haruka wasn't in the mood, but she hoped Erol kept his end of the bargain. She looked at Mitsumi when she was very emotional as she put Erol's head on her lap. She sighed when she rubbed Erol's head as she saw the wounds being opened again. It was very uncomfortable, but she looked away. She took out the cigarette and lights it up.

"We aren't allowed to smoke," said Torn to Haruka, but he flinched when Haruka gave him the glare.

Torn didn't replied and the Shadow didn't reply when he used his Green Eco to heal Erol's injuries. Erol was flinched in pain when his scars remained of his body; it was very harsh and painful. He felt very hurt, but murmured, "Don't heal me…"

"But!" said the Shadow in surprised.

Mitsumi saw his wounds began to heal up when she removed the bandage from Erol. It left a few scars from his body; she flinched when he will be blind in the injured eye. Erol looked up at Mitsumi as he was reminded that he have Keira as a girlfriend when he fell back asleep. Mitsumi sighed when she wished she would fall in love again, but she was still scarred. She was still depressed; she wanted to see if Keitaro was alive. It was very uncomfortable when she knew Erol's heart someone else's. Mitsumi saw the Underground Members walked up to her and takes Erol from her. Mitsumi sighed when she looked away from Erol as she was reminded a lot about Keitaro with one look.

"Where's the shower?" Mitsumi asked.

The Underground Members were going to protest into allowing Mitsumi to take the showers. Torn sighed when he called Tess into the room, she didn't say a word when he saw Torn have a chill down his spine. She didn't ask at all, but she looked at two human faces, she didn't react as well. Daxter accompanied her on the shoulder, and he saw two new faces. Daxter saw Mitsumi and Haruka as Tess saw the Underground take Erol into the infirmary. Tess didn't say a word at all when she looked at Mitsumi and Haruka, but she knew they weren't like the others at all.

"Please take this one to the showers, but keep a close eye on her," said Torn to Tess.

Tess didn't reply, but she walked up to Mitsumi, Mitsumi looked up and flinched when she thought Tess was Sarah for some reason. She shakes her head as her eyes were playing tricks on her. When she stands up and bowed at Tess in a gentle manner. Tess didn't reply when she bowed back at Mitsumi. Daxter didn't reply something changed him from the inside. He began to become mature when he remembered what happened and will not be lazy or remained on the sideline. None knows where Kage at is, but Daxter knew where is he. Daxter looked at Mitsumi except he avoided looking at her huge bosom.

"I will keep distance at all cost," said Daxter when he jumped off Tess' shoulder as he headed back into the Mess Hall, "I am going to be with Shinobu, you will keep an eye on her, Sweet Angel!"

Tess nodded when she escorted Mitsumi into the showers; Mitsumi flinched when she recognized the nanobots made by Koalla-Su. Mitsumi was getting dizzy when she felt stressful when she thought the others were dead. As she felt unease when she felt worried and stress as she was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Tess said as she saw Mitsumi dizzier.

Tess caught Mitsumi before she fainted on the floor and Mitsumi passed out in her arms. Tess looked unease when she saw Mitsumi passed out, she sighed when she has to send her into the Infirmary. Her mind doesn't feel at ease when she felt she was being watched. She was watching as she got the cold chills, but she didn't look back at all. The Underground have been recovered from two incidents, but it doesn't mean it will end on the high note.

"Torn, I hope she is able to repair that AC?" said Tess in her mind.

Even though, the AC is repaired by the nanobots, but she didn't realize that Hina was watching her in the shadow. Her smile appeared to be darker when she spotted the unconscious Mitsumi, she got someone to do the job for her, and someone who makes Keitaro changed his ways back to his old ways. She didn't reply when she disappeared into the shadow as she watched them.

**Regular POV (With Su)**

Su sat down on the rooftop as she sighed, but she flinched when she felt something cold. She thought she had broken the AC again or the Nanobots have exploded when she looked back. She was a relief when it hasn't exploded except she was looking at the sky. She thought back in the past if there was something that could prevent that mistake from happening. She was reminded that Naru and Motoko asked her to make that warp portal for a surprise for Keitaro.

"Why didn't I realize this before?" said Su in her mind as she thought back in the past, "They continued to bribe me with bananas, but they didn't keep their end of the bargain. Kitsune bribed me to do her biddings in exchange of bananas and Motoko have agreed with her. It's my fault for making a portal and didn't realize what they were going to do. I am fool to cause us to be here in the first place…"

She realized that grim mistake when they bribed her with bananas and tricked her to do their bidding. She knew Shinobu to hate for a reason as she sighed; they saw her as a gateway of opportunities. Her child self was immature and childish, but she was extremely intelligent. She could use it for a disadvantage due an explosive and she was hyperactive as well. When she was an adult, she was mature unlike her child form. She was glad that she was able to change into an adult again.

"I don't know why I continued to "torture" Keitaro, I thought he was stronger, but I thought he was immortal," said Su in her mind, "I realized it scar him mentally. It was very heartbreaking to say that thinking back into my mistakes make a difference for I have become right now. I would rather not turn back into the child again and remained in this form forever."

Su groaned when she was forced to think back the mistakes she made in the past. She knew it was going to scar her for life, but she blamed it on Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru for giving her child self's influence. She waited for someone to pick her up except she sighed when she thought back. She was glad that the Shadow was able to change into the adult, but she was happy to be. She scarred when she was reminded; it left a question in her head. She refused to use her intelligence to cause chaos, but she wanted to create a Time Machine to prevent this from happening. She wanted to prevent her young self from making a mistake and make sure she doesn't get tricked by the others again.

"You can't create a Time Machine," said Jak's voice as Su flinched in fear when she looked around.

Su saw Jak right next to her. He stood there with his head looking down at her and Jak have a reason to give her the glare. Su flinched when she saw Jak as she looked away in shame.

"You have the right to give that look," said Su as she sighed.

"Yes, I do!" said Jak in anger to Su, "I am glad that they turned you into an adult for a good reason, I cannot stand an immature child being destructive. You can't change the time or the future, but it gives you time to realize your mistake. You can't let others manipulated her, and since you are going to Wasteland… Since you are from Molmol, you have a connection to this world and your world. I think there is something within you that holds the key to saving the world."

"My Kingdom and this world?" said Su in surprised.

"I don't know, but your sister and brother presumed they have a task for you," said Jak as he sighed when he wasn't around, "But it is a very serious time when the war between the Underground and the Krimson Guards are getting immature in my opinion. I watched Kage doing all the missions, something needed to change up."

Su didn't reply when she heard Amala and Lamba got a task for her, she was surprised as she saw Jak's voice. It was going to get serious when she didn't think back to the mistake; she felt something had to do this this world and their world. She doesn't know what to say as well as she nodded, she was determined to make this second chance to redeem herself.

Jak explained, "Since you are going to the Wasteland, I believed you should talk to a Wasteland King to talk to the Baron. Even though, I don't like him, but makes sense that I can't blame it on him. I presumed a sudden someone who was the behind the Illegal Human Experiment. This is very serious when two sexists and their acolytes are causing chaos."

Su didn't reply when she was referring the two sexists as Motoko and Naru, she sighed that he was right for one reason. She wanted to know the reason of their schemes from the beginning as she wanted answers when she nodded.

Jak added, "I don't think they can't handle a second Metal Head Leader. Krimson Guards and Underground can't handle it either. I won't give you any details, but they told me to tell you."

Su nodded, but she was confused when she saw Jak except she looked down.

"Why aren't you here?" asked Su in confusion.

Jak didn't say a word when he disappeared right in front of her; Su reacted when Jak was a ghost. Su doesn't know what to say except she was very frightening when she jumped down from the rooftop. She looked up at the rooftop as she felt the chills being left behind. She sighed when she takes out her guitar from her back; she played the guitar to keep her mind at ease. It was a very scary moment for her when she saw a ghost; she played the guitar to keep her mind at ease. She played the guitar as she danced in front of the Underground Entrance. She played to express her emotions when the rain stopped pouring as the sun peaked out of the raining clouds.

At the same time, Sig walking to the Underground when he heard the guitar playing. This was the first time going into the Underground Building when he saw the Nanobots were hostile. They climbed down from the building as they blocked his way and Sig backed away. He never did realize that the Underground was a bit heavily guarded, he heard about the incident from the Underground Leader's Perspective. He takes out his Peacemaker and he was ready to fire. The Nanobots shuts down before they unleashed their attack on Sig when Su continued to play the guitar. Su sighed when she continued to play until she stopped when she looked at Sig.

Su didn't reply, but he reminded her of her father. She missed her father so much when she sighed.

"Chili Pepper, are you the troublemaker of the Underground?" said Sig to her, "I thought it was a little kid causing trouble, but…"

Su didn't reply when he was referring to her young self when she wanted to say that she was a kid. He won't believe her at all, she caused a lot of trouble when her child's memories fade away. She put her guitar back as she has to tell a lie.

"Sorry, but she passed away," said Su to Sig as she bowed, "I am her older sister Su."

Sig doesn't believe her at first as he looked at her, she was an adult by heart now. He has to believe in her somehow or the other, but she never expected to see Haruka again.

"Kaolla Su," said Haruka as she walked out of the Underground Entrance right behind her.

Su was frozen when she looked back at Haruka and she was going to say a word when she turned around except she earned herself a slap on the face. She saw Haruka looked at her in disgust, she flinched in fear. Sig saw when Su was going to hurt except he flinched when he felt uncomfortable as if Haruka was a monster. He kept his distance from them as possible; Su felt the second pain from Haruka. She deserved it as her eyes water when her guitar fell down on the floor. She stared at Haruka with fear in her eyes when she continued to smoke her cigarette.

"Do you have anything to say?" said Haruka in a coldly to Su as she narrowed her eyes, "Koalla Su, they tricked you far enough into causing my nephew to disappear. I thought you were **Smart **to refuse their temptations with your love of bananas, but they used you as a tool to get what they want."

Su thought the slap was worse than her sister's combine, but the words were worse coming from Haruka's mouth. It hurts so much as she blamed this one of her child self for causing trouble, she was aware of it from the beginning. She tried to scream into her child self to not do that as she was shaking in fear. She felt uncomfortable when the weather began to rain again due to her sadness and guilt.

Haruka continued on to Su, "They went too far to fake a death scene to make sure we believed with your involvement, but they were wrong. I am ashamed of you, you were an intelligent child, but you are stupid to cause my nephew's pain and suffering."

Su thought she was an adult that she can't remember what happened in the past, it was worse. Memories returned to her like it was yesterday, that it hurts so much. She caused this happening, but she didn't realize that she would go that far, she was acting immature in her child. She didn't realize that the damage was done by her, and she wanted to look away from Haruka. She can't if she looked away from Haruka; she feared that she will get slapped again. Haruka chuckled when she closed her eyes and removed the hood from her head.

"Do you think this is a dream to you?" said Haruka as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, but," said Su as she was unsure anymore, but it felt so real, "no!"

"I wished it was a dream to see Keitaro and I would apologize to him," said Haruka to them, "I wished it was a dream that I am able to kill the girls for causing my nephew's pain. Naru and Motoko are stupid enough to think this is a dream, but they are worse than before. I don't see them as humans anymore, but monsters."

Su flinched when she mentioned Naru and Motoko as well; she was shaking on what happened to them. She wanted to know what happened to the other girls except she was shaking in fear. She sighed when she was able to reunite with Shinobu, but she doesn't want to face Shinobu for what foolish she caused. She didn't see Mitsumi, but she wanted to apologize to Keitaro for causing the pain.

Haruka said to Su, "You don't realize how much you caused everyone and now we are in this world, you should have stayed as an adult instead of being young forever. That is very selfish, not all people have that wish for being young forever you know and it was very immature of you on refusing to take the duty as a Princess responsibility."

It pierced Su in the heart so badly; she knew she was assigned to married to her brother. She sees her as brother, but she has a reason to run away from her kingdom to avoid the marrying and she wanted to be young forever instead of an adult. She never realized that her wish would be regretful in other words when she stumbled onto her guitar. She flinched when she heard lightening caused her to cringe and it hurts so much to see Haruka in an anger, but hostile.

"I know and I regret it," said Su as she looked down in sadness, "I regretted everything that I have done. I am sorry!"

Haruka wished she did that a long time ago, she regrets for not helping her nephew or cousin out in the situation. She should have been aware of the schemes from them; it hurts her so much on what they did to Keitaro. She and Mitsumi hadn't found him yet, but they are still new in the worlds. Haruka looked around that atmosphere and the environment, but she wasn't done yet when she looked at Su. Su didn't reply when she felt guilty as well, Haruka wanted to unleashed really badly. It caused a lot of pain, it was worse when her grandmother or mother died right in front of her. It was heartbreaking as well when she sighed when she closed her eyes and takes a deep breath.

**"Sorry doesn't cut it at all,"** said Haruka as she looked away from Su when she hid her emotions, "Earth has been gone forever thanks that monster coming from that Portal, I thought Motoko and her clan were **prepared.** Motoko was too immature and a sexist to be the heir to her school if she realized the threat was **greater** than this instead she attacked the men with her swords. Her family was wrong, dead **wrong **to make her the heir to the clan after her sister gave up the title to get married. It was more heartbreaking if we came across their corpses."

"But it has to do with me?" said Su to Haruka, but she flinched when she was giving the glare.

Haruka said to the Su as she looked down at her, "How would that feel if you went too far? Out of all of girls, you are considered to be **"The Dangerous"** due to your explosion cause others to suffer right now. What if the Portal exploded and cause damage to the Inn by the radioactivity from your invention? What it went wrong?"

Su never thought about it, she is intelligence to cause destructive like a Mad Scientist. She has had immunity to prevent her from getting arrested in Japan and she caused more chaos with weapons. She doesn't realize that her evil genius to go a bit too far if one of her invention will cause Keitaro to suffer. If it has leaked in or out of his body, but he is immortal, it won't hurt him at all, and he can handle anything. She never realized that the results would be grimmer than expected, but what if he slipped into a coma from one explosion or her attack. What if he doesn't make it or wake up? What if he didn't fall into another world? What if he died from another world? There were a lot of questions circling around Su's mind as it seemed.

"If Keitaro is founded," said Haruka when she headed back into the Underground, "if he is broken or something happened to you, I make sure that you will **regret** it in other words."

"Har-," said Su and Haruka give her the glare.

"I am **not** Haruka Urashima anymore, I am Doku Kumo!" said Haruka as she didn't look at Su.

Su sighed when she looked down in shame as Haruka left her in the cold. Sig didn't reply when he knew that Su was lying to him except he doesn't why would an adult caused trouble. It is a possibility that he blamed on the Krimson Guards or something for that reason. Wastelanders must not lie where he came from. He was reminded if he lied to his mother that he would end up getting the beating up. He can't just leave Su out in the rain as Su looked down at her destroy guitar.

"You know Chili Pepper, you don't have to lie," said Sig as he walked up to her and helped her up, "That's how it goes, and tempted to do evil things. Who cause you do something like that?"

Su didn't reply when she looked away from Sig as she never felt angry in her life. She wanted to get back at the girls for causing her to become anything like that. She blamed it on Naru and Motoko on the bad habits that she developed and she blamed it on Kitsune's lies for tempting her to do things. She didn't want to let her siblings or Jak down on this mission; she hoped it won't be too late. Sig doesn't understand, but he presumed that Su is a bit younger that she appeared to be.

"I know you are younger than you look," said Sig in his mind.

Su didn't reply when she looked at Sig, she sighed when she was able to leave the Underground. She sighed what was going to happen next, but she knew the nanobots would put to good use. She walked barefoot on the ground, it made her feel uncomfortable. Sig was worried about her due to her short ears and he sighed when he put a robe on her head.

He was very uncomfortable when the Krimson Guards went past him. It wasn't like the Wasteland at all when he escorted her into the Underground to where they are heading. He was never assigned to escort a Member to the Wasteland before. She smiled when she left her child self behind the past to go into the new land, but how long? Does she have to go back into the city to make sure that the treaty between the Wasteland King and the Baron?

It was very much pained if Keitaro isn't around anymore in this world, but she knew that she will meet him again. She sighed when it wouldn't be happier at all when she felt her child self was fading away. As she heard her child self-crying and Su looked at her young self with pride when her child self-disappeared with the wind. Su sighed when her memories continued to scar her for life, but it gave her a lesson to learn.

"When we reached to the Wasteland, can I speak to the Wasteland King?" asked Su to Sig as she was curious.

Sig just met Su, but he doesn't know what was going to happen. He heard what happened in the past, but he has to be prepared for something. He doesn't fully trust Su, but he saw her as his daughter for some reason. It was unknown, but odd as well when he left no other choice. He has to return to the saloon before he heads off to the Wasteland with Su. He was unsure if Krew would notice her as he have to go through obstacles.

"Before we headed off, don't expect me that I am going to trust you," said Sig to Su in a serious tone, "You have to go through trials to get to talk to Wasteland King, Chili Pepper. He won't accept you that easily, are you up or it? Don't try to do anything funny at all or else I forced to be serious. Don't think I will go easy where we are heading here."

Su said, "I will risk anything to get to King, but I wanted to talk to him for a good reason… You have to trust me because I find the War between Underground and Krimson Guards pointless in my opinion…"

Sig didn't reply, but he agreed. He is much aware of the Krimson Guards and the Underground Members, but he knew it was very pointless in his opinion. He knew something would go wrong as well, but Wasteland Kingdom and Haven City have one problem that they got something in common. They are dealing with their main enemy who caused the war to happen that was the Metal Heads.

It was more than the Metal Heads alone except he got a bad feeling when he was getting dirty looks from random women. He was very hostile except he got the feeling things will get worse as he grabbed a zoomer. He never drove the zoomer when Su got onto the Passenger's side, but he was forced to. He referred the vehicles in the Wasteland Vehicles over the zoomers instead of the hover vehicles. It was unappealing in other words. Su knew that there was an obstacle between her into completing the task right now, it was wrong. She hoped she was able to forgive herself from the past except she continued on with the new task.

"This is one chance I have to redeem myself and I hoped I won't come across the other girls," she said in her mind.

She is beginning to hate Kitsune and the others, she understood Haruka very well. She hoped that she will teach Kitsune a lesson because she wasn't in the mood to be bribed to do what the Drunken, Lazy Woman wanted her to do. She wasn't like her child self anymore as she would do anything to redeem herself if she came across Keitaro again.

She sighed when she wished she have a guitar to play except she felt uncomfortable when people looked at her. She hoped she doesn't encountered Kitsune in other words because she hoped she shed a light to do this one for the sake of this world. Earth has maybe gone except it would have to be adapted into her new home.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**God Damn, that is a long chapter, but I hope it is worth it. I wished I could post it during 2012, but I wanted to make the best of it counts. Even though, I did have with this crossover. It made me wondered if I should make Su confronted Kitsune for the past incidents. Kitsune won't be considered to be the lucky one when she is in trouble with the new environment. **

**She can't get what she wanted in Haven City when she learned that her schemes will get into trouble. Sure, she could do what she wanted when Keitaro was the manager, but she doesn't have any worries. She will feel guilty as well when she was forced to pay the price. It will go to Sarah, she can't get what she wanted as well, and she blamed it on Keitaro. She will go extremely a bit too far except she was forced to suffer that to realize it wasn't Keitaro's fault after all. They won't accept reality as they saw it as a living nightmare. I know everyone is asking when Keitaro's family will show up, but give me time on that idea. **

**It would be possible that Kitsune will be joining Naru's side on their schemes. She would be easily used it to her advantage to get rich easily, but I don't how to detail it. It would be a possibility that someone is going to ****die**** in the next part. Sorry, Keitaro doesn't show up in the chapter, but it would be wise to give the characters to shine in the meantime on their break. **

**Baron will also have to do some thinking as well when he spends one on one with his daughter. His POV on paying respects to the victims from the Occults side to side with his "Mortal" enemy the Underground. He wondered if it was right to be betrayed his friend or in his opinion as he wasn't aware of Veger's schemes.**

**Would Su able to talk to the King? Did I brought Jak 3 a bit too early in other words or am I impatient?**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I had to remove the 10th Chapter on "The Road of the Hero", but I lost some ideas on what I should do with Kitsune. It made me wondered if Kitsune should be on the road to the redemption or not. I had forgotten the ideas, but I really needed some help right now. I know Damos was supposed to be in Jak III, but I wanted to make it earlier or changed the story up. For Su, she had to reason with Damos who is the King of the Wasteland, but the challenge to become a Wastelander would be rough.

I am bringing Jack III early in the fan fiction, but Urashima Family would have to do some redemption to realize what fools they are. I presumed Hina tricked them into kicking Keitaro out of their home to make a promise. We know Hina is a manipulative hag and some had to have a change of heart, but we know that Sarah is very much a rude brat in the anime and manga. I needed more suggestions right now, but don't worried I will not delete the story or get rid of it. This story is getting more popular from last year and I should thank reviewers for leaving a review to keep me going.

One month ago, it was the anniversary of the series, but I needed someone advice on what to do or suggestions on the ideas of what will happen next. I wanted Kitsune to be evil in the next one, but on **"For his Own Sake"**, it showed that Kitsune could change for her own sake on the redemption road. I actually like it when Kitsune changed for good unlike Naru, Hina, or Su on the latest chapter. It got me thinking a lot what happened to Kitsune, but it made me wonder if I should do her perspective on "Change of Heart". The last chapter involving the city getting infected thanks to Kitsune, it got me wondering what I should think of next. I lost rst64tlc's idea while I was getting rid of the entire message through the Inbox.

So, I needed some help with ideas on what happened meanwhile with Ashelin and Baron, or will Kanako and Keitaro's parents reunited with Keitaro AKA Kage to renew their relative? I remembered that ideal from rst64tlc, and Hina is still the antagonist along with the Metal Head Leader, Motoko, and the others. I needed some ideas for relocation Motoko's and Naru's occult because it would be possible that I will be doing them in another chapter. I had to remove another chapter involving Krew getting killed off and it wasn't flowing when I am on the writer's block mode.

In **"For his Own Sake",** I think I like the latest chapter where the teacher berated Seta for being responsible by leaving her in the Inn. I do praise karndragon because she actually did a good job, but I respected AnimeFrighter223's fan fiction known as **"Fight Back"** where Keitaro is very sick and tired of being beaten up. I am glad of the perspective of Keitaro training to defend himself and **"An Alternate Keitaro Urashima".** This is a lesson on never bring weapon in the public for example Motoko and her fan girls got in a lot of trouble with the law. I do respect them as well, but someone should make it a doujinshi series.

I forgot to add **"Perspective on life"** by missing nin; this story takes a step forward on what was going on when Keitaro helped a cousin in needs. It is actually very remarkable, but good at the same time. It made me wondered what am I missing in the story and I had full of envied because I got less reviews and they got more.

I am not trying to say it to insult them since this is the **first** one the **Jak and Daxter of Crossover Category**, but I respected them and they did something more than me that I can't do. The Skullgirls and Love Hina crossover fan fiction is actually on hold for the next chapter until I find an excellent suitor for Keitaro's girlfriend. So, don't worry. I will not remove **"The Skull Inn",** but I needed more ideas before continuing on with this one.

If anyone would read these stories, check them out because they are actually better than me in particular. I could say that, but I still support them in other words because they did it well done. So far, it is worth a read for them if you are into those types of stories in reality in their Love Hina Category. Oh, and check out Snafu the Great's Street Fighter and Love Hina story that is known **"Fight Hina" **along with the reboot version of **"Fight Hina: Champion Edition"** and another one known as **"Love Hina: Consequences"**

**"A new lease on life"** is another missing nin's fanfiction, but it is worth a reading too, **"Fight Back"** also by Samhan, **"Love Hina damage"** by silentprismm, and **"Love Hina: Cutting Ties"** by poeticlove88. Poeticlove88 actually did a good job on the first chapter, but why haven't he continued on with it? I wanted to see the updated of the next chapter.

That's all; I hoped you enjoyed your day. If I am missing out on other good stories, please let me know ok? I will read the other stories and this chapter is to promote other people's stories that actually did a well done. I would suggest reading their story because it gives me a feeling and idea. I should be proud of them, but they are the ones who give me ideas to continue on with my story no matter what. It gives me the introduction of the Love Hina and how it sucked in the anime and the manga. It showed how it supposed to be in their versions of the story. I thanked them for that. I wanted to say** "Thank you".**

**Thanks for the correction, Samhan.**


End file.
